la desgracia del principe
by too.late503
Summary: la historia tras la historia, cosas que solo se mencionan superficialmente en los libros de JKRowlin, ninguno de los personajes originales de la saga me pertenecen, hay escenas de fuerte contenido sexual y de violencia, si leen no se quejen.
1. prologo

La desgracia del príncipe.

esta historia es sobre los origenes del príncipe, paralela en algunos momentos con "cuando las estrellas dictan otro destino" y con muchas sorpresas mas...

Introducción: Lily, Hermione y Severus.

"Érase una vez un príncipe sin caballo blanco, con menos dinero que un mendigo, con un padre ebrio y maltratador, una madre abnegada pero tonta al negarse a abandonarlo, una princesa pelirroja y de hermosa mirada esmeralda como las de los cuentos muggles, el creía en el amor y eso le costaría caro, pues sería traicionado una vez y obligado a abandonar a una hermosa castaña que conocería después y seria obligado a renunciar a su amor una y otra vez, la historia de un gato negro, un basilisco y una chica de ojos negros que guardaría su secreto de vida en vida las veces que fuera necesario mientras la princesa castaña de ojos color miel vivía recordando a su príncipe de piel pálida y ojos negros, este sin derecho a una tumba, recorrería la frontera entre este mundo y el otro, cuidando a la castaña que anhelaba su contacto, sus palabras y su amor, un hechizo de éxtasis y una bebe de ojos negros más allá de todo tiempo, mas allá de todo amor…"

El príncipe esta triste, su boca ha perdido la alegría, su corazón la esperanza, su cabeza la entereza y su piel el color.

Su princesa de cabello rojo y emblemas color carmesí con dorado, lo abandono por el canalla del emblema del ciervo, robándole la paz, la serenidad y quitándole toda aquella esperanza por su amor que él había anhelado.

La pelirroja no sonríe, pues en lugar de sonrisa tiene una mueca cadavérica, descansa o es atormentada en su tumba acompañada del canalla con el que se casó, su hijo vaga por un mundo lleno de peligros, pues a ella su falsa seguridad le jugo en contra, pues un amigo y su anciano maestro los traicionaron, causando su muerte, la orfandad de su hijo, la esclavitud de un príncipe, el dolor de una castaña y todo por no saber dar su perdón.

Las palabras se las lleva el viento, la pelirroja nunca eso entendió, abandono a su amado amigo, por unas palabras dichas por la furia del momento, aunque ella sabía que no habían salido del corazón, ella prefirió a los matones amigos de su amado canalla, olvidando al príncipe que siempre la apoyo y le amo, a cambio de su falsa seguridad económica, de sus amigos inútiles y de su canalla amado ella condeno a un niño, su amigo, una hermosa castaña y a un príncipe herido a una vida de odios, secretos y heridas de amor.

Un día en su vida, el príncipe, encontró una hermosa niña castaña, en un principio para él no era más que alguien insignificante en esta vida, pero la fuerza del destino lo convenció de lo contrario, ella se volvió su anhelo, se volvió su vida y ella pudo curar esa pelirroja herida que su corazón cargaba desde su época de estudiante, pero su papel en la guerra de su mundo, fue lo que de ella lo separo, un anciano manipulador compro su alma y su lealtad dejando morir a la traidora y haciéndolo creerse culpable, un lord oscuro ofreciéndole poder y todo lo humanamente deseable, corrompió su vida y lo llevo a la frontera de los mundos, de la que volvería en forma de sombra, para cuidar a la castaña que le ofreció su amor, su anhelada paz aguardaría ser encontrada el día que su amada encontrara un nuevo amor…

En sus habitaciones aguarda en un vaso con agua, una ya marchita flor, regalo de esa castaña, aguardando el día que se junten de nuevo, princesa y príncipe, león y serpiente, dos pedazos de un mismo corazón…

Dicen que no hay amor más grande que el de aquel corazón que renuncia a su felicidad, a cambio de la felicidad de la persona que ama, así fue este príncipe, robando los recuerdos a su amada, para que esta no le recordara y por su ausencia ella no fuera infeliz, pero Oh! Caprichoso destino, que cuando más grande fue el olvido, entre sus recuerdos, renació el amor; una amor innegable, un amor puro, un amor lastimado, pero a fin de cuentas amor…

La princesa castaña no es feliz, la castaña no sonríe, no se alegra, no siente ánimos para seguir adelante, ella vaga tras la vaga locura de una vaga ilusión, de encontrarle con vida, herido o sano, no importa, solo le importa recuperar el amor.

Ojos color miel, que fueron un hermoso tesoro llenos de anhelos de paz y amor, y ahora solo son un tesoro truncado, lloran por unos ojos negros como túneles sin final, por una nariz ganchuda, una pálida piel y una boca que ya no podrá besar, por un amor perdido que nunca ha olvidado.

En una habitación llena de calderos, mágicos ingredientes, balanzas y cuchillos de plata, ella lleno su vida de propósitos, de anhelos y motivos para seguir adelante, enamorándose de su protector, su maestro y ahora su secreto amor, pero un día, el descubre a la niña, suspirando por su amor, accede a regalarle un beso, puro, sin mancha ni malicia y por única caricia la promesa de permitirle ser a ella la artífice de su redención…

Pero destino cruel, anciano majadero, insensible y manipulador; el príncipe murió en la guerra y ella quedo sola sin quien pudiera consolarle, sin poder darle sepultura, sin poder darle su amor…

Destino cruel, parca indeseable que ahora eres deseada, ella busca la muerte y ella no se deja encontrar, encuentra a una sombra del otro mundo, un gato de negro mirar, una niña de mirar profundo, oscura como ese amor que jamás podrá olvidar, escondido un secreto, un hechizo de olvido, un pasado ignorado y la oportunidad latente de una princesa castaña para volver a brillar…

**En este fic se encontrara información que no detallare en los otros fic´s, pero que los complementara, este fic detallara desde el nacimiento de Snape, su vida en Hogwarts como estudiante, su papel en la primera guerra civil mágica del reino unido, su papel de maestro en Hogwarts, su relación con Lily, con Potter y por supuesto con mi amada castaña, Hermione, ahhhh y las misiones que el desarrollara alrededor del mundo antes de conocer a la castaña.**

**Gracias por leer y tengan un hermoso día (no importa la fecha, siempre les deseo lo mejor)**

**Se aceptan críticas, no importa si son groseras o amables, media vez sepa que leyeron mi fic, son bienvenidas.**

**Atte. Isaías Portillo ( 503)**


	2. Chapter 1

La desgracia del príncipe.

Capítulo 1: Vida de familia.

La vida de Severus Snape de niño, no es sino una historia de maltratos familiares, de como un niño debió aprender a desear estar lejos de su hogar, a sentirse seguro mientras más lejos estaba, contrario a la gran mayoría de niños que preferían estar seguros con sus respectivas familias, todo comenzó en el año de 1960, un 9 de enero, una bruja llamada Eileen Prince y un muggle llamado Tobías Snape, ellos trajeron al mundo a un niño nacido en un hogar disfuncional, Severus vivió desde pequeño como víctima de los maltratos de su padre y en algunos momentos los descuidos de su madre, ya que ella amaba tanto a Tobías que incluso acepto la profesión de fe de este, soporto los peores maltratos y renuncio a la magia para que este estuviera contento con ella, aunque al ver que su hijo había desarrollado alguna habilidad mágica se decidió a enseñarle algunos hechizos, ya que su familia adoraba las artes oscuras, pues se inclinó por educar a su hijo en estas, mas al ser descubierto Severus por su padre, haciendo uso de sus habilidades mágicas, este comenzó una seguidilla de maltratos verbales y físicos que poco a poco parecieron deshumanizar al niño, al ver que su madre era víctima de golpes físicos y morales de parte de su ebrio padre, así Severus a pesar de recibir el amor de su madre también fue víctima de sus descuidos ya que al negarse ella a utilizar magia para así curarse de los golpes recibidos, pasaba por tiempos postrada en cama y no había nadie al cuidado de Severus, sus pocos vecinos sentían lastima por el niño, mas al no poder meterse, debido al carácter violento de su padre, quien no dudaría ni en usar la fuerza contra sus vecinos, ni en vengarse con el niño, así fue como su vida y su alma fueron llenándose de odio y rencor desde tierna edad, así fue como la oscuridad se empezó a hacer un hueco en su vida y su alma…

La noche anterior ella y el (sus padres) habían discutido acaloradamente a causa de que ella menciono un colegio llamado "Hogwarts" y tras la sola mención del hecho que era un colegio solo para magos e hijos de muggles que habían desarrollado la magia de manera natural sin tener antepasados mágicos, el, Tobías, había insistido en que todo se debía a poderes "maléficos y demoniacos" aunque curiosamente, el, en lugar de ser un hombre de fe, era un ebrio maltratador, cosa que hablaba mucho de su hipocresía, el conoció a Eileen cuando ella tenía 13 años, él era vecino de ella, varios años mayor que ella, así que intencionalmente la sedujo, cuando ella le hablo de la magia, a él le costó entender que ella era una bruja, pero en su afán de acostarse con ella no le dio mayor importancia, así cuando por fin logro que ella cediera a sus intenciones, ella ya tenía 17 años, un poco "demasiado mayor" para su gusto, pero aun así el se acostó con ella, de alguna manera, el entro en problemas laborales y ella con el dinero que ganaba como capitana del equipo de quiddic al que pertenecía, logro darle a una vida cómoda, el problema fue cuando ella resulto embarazada, ella dejo el equipo con la promesa de volver cuando el niño ya pudiera alimentarse de algo más que leche materna, pero en esos días la bomba estallo, ella no sabía que Tobías tenía problemas con la bebida, y fue gracias a las pociones que ella desarrollaba, que el siempre parecía estar "sobrio" o al menos, el amor que ella le tenía le hacía creer eso, como resultado de esos problemas con la bebida, el la golpeo recién había ella dado a luz, ella tenía al niño en brazos y ese fue el primer encuentro entre Snape y la irracional violencia desatada en su hogar cortesía de su padre.

Como resultado de la inseguridad a la que quedaba expuesto Severus si se quedaba solo con su padre, ella renuncio al quiddic, meses después, Tobías encontró un trabajo, bien pagado, pero al haberse casado por lo civil con Eileen, su madre (la de Tobías) exigía que estos se casaran por la iglesia, al ser Tobías, según su madre, un hombre de fe, esta señora estaba ciega, hasta decía que Eileen tenía la culpa de que Tobías fuera violento, así que Tobías le exigió a Eileen que renunciara a la magia para casarse de, manera religiosa, ya que él decía que la magia iba en contra de la voluntad de un Dios amoroso que era su ejemplo a seguir, aunque el copiaba los caprichos de su "dios" a su manera, pues si su Dios, era un Dios amoroso, ¿Por qué él era violento con su esposa e hijo?

Severus recordaba que a la edad de 5 años, su madre le dijo que tendría ya fuera un hermanito o una hermanita, él era sumamente inteligente, así que dedujo, un par de años después, que la golpiza que su padre le dio a su madre durante ese invierno, tuvo que ver en que ella perdiera a los gemelos, si, eran gemelos los que venían en camino, Severus no sabía si debía o no dar gracias a Dios porque murieron antes de conocer al ebrio y violento ser que tenían por padre, quizás, de alguna manera el destino había sido muy cálido y amable con ellos…

Severus, jamás olvido que gracias a su padre, él era hijo único, algo que no agradecía ya que no tenía amigos, inicio sus clases en un colegio católico, colegio en el que prácticamente no tenía amigos al ser el más inteligente, era tan impopular, que incluso su profesor de latín, el padre jesuita alemán Amadeus Von Richtoffen, lo apodo como "el insufrible sabelotodo" (curioso y algo así como que un deja vú) debido a que desde temprana edad el destaco en matemáticas, filosofía, latín, letras y sociología, mientras que en religión y credo jamás despunto, detestaba esa religión y a su Dios, ya que él creía que era este Dios quien obligaba al ser humano a renunciar a la magia y obligaba a las mujeres a sujetarse de manera casi esclavizada a sus maridos, así fue como su vida familiar se desenvolvió hasta que a poco más de sus nueve años de vida todo cambio, aparentemente para mejorar, pero realmente siempre fue para empeorar…

Conoció a la edad de 9 años y medio a la que sería el amor de su infancia y gran parte de su vida, más no el amor definitivo de su vida, sino la verdadera razón de su empecinamiento con la magia negra, más conocida como artes oscuras…

Continuara…

**Gracias por tu review** Scully Malfoy, **espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado...**


	3. Chapter 2

La desgracia del príncipe.

Capítulo 2: la amistad que duele con los años y algunas veces empuja hacia la oscuridad (1)…

Conoció a la edad de 9 años y medio a la que sería el amor de su infancia y gran parte de su vida, más no el amor definitivo de su vida, sino la verdadera razón de su empecinamiento con la magia negra, más conocida como artes oscuras…

Era una niña que vivía a solo unas calles de su casa, siempre la miraba cuando venia del colegio, su hermosa cabellera color fuego atrajo su atención y luego lo atrapo…

Al principio solo la espiaba a escondidas, observando el lugar adonde ella solía jugar a diario, un parque cerca del lado más "natural y puro" del rio que pasaba cerca de su casa (que ya al llegar a ese sitio, corriente abajo del sitio de juegos de esta niña era todo un riesgo jugar en el)

Era como si el área del rio de él señalara la clase de vida que el arrastraba consigo, mientras el área del rio de la niña era tan pura, como parecía ser su vida, ya que él había visto a sus padres demostrarle amor a ella y a esa otra niña, que a su ver era odiosa e inquietante ya que ella parecía haberle observado y saber que él observaba a su hermana, haciendo más difícil la situación, dado que él quería acercarse a ella sin ser notado…

Un día siguió a la niña, a la que había oído que llamaban Lily, un hermoso nombre pensó…

La siguió hasta orillas del rio, ella estaba tratando de hacer magia, él se sorprendió de verla hacer magia, un poco más simple que la de él (que tenía una madre bruja y por eso su magia era mejor que la de ella) y decidido se acercó, tratando de no asustarla con sus ropas negras, y ese abrigo un par de tallas más grande que uno adecuado para el…

Ella al verlo se asustó pero de cierta manera, tal vez por su pálida piel, le recordó a los vampiros, hermosos y fríos, e inconscientemente espero a por él mientras él se le acercaba, al estar uno frente al otro ella se sorprendió, el no busco morderle la garganta, el cuello o el buche (como algunos lo llaman) sino que la miro de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en sus orbes color verde, mientras ella seguía hipnotizada por las orbes oscuras de él…

-es magia (le dijo él) – ¿de qué hablas? –que eso que hiciste hace unos minutos es magia, te lo puedo demostrar, pero antes me llamo Severus ¿tú te llamas Lily verdad? –sí, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y lo que me da curiosidad ¿Por qué dices que es magia? –debo irme, ¿te veré mañana más temprano acá? Si vienes prometo responderte las dos preguntas, ¿serás mi amiga? – ¿serás mi amigo si acepto venir mañana y esperarte? –sí, ¿no tienes amigos? –dicen que soy rara, un fenómeno, la única que tiene amigos es Petunia, mi hermana –ahhhh sí, la chica amargada que no me dejo acercarme a ti ayer –ella es así, ¿ya nos habías observado? –debó irme, mañana a esta misma hora, cuidate.

Así mientras Severus se alejaba esa pelirroja pensaba que ese niño era extraño, durante la cena le conto a su mamá que había conocido a un vampiro, un chico guapo, frio y curioso que decía que su problema de inadaptabilidad era porque ella tenía magia, la madre de Lily se alegró de que su hija hubiese hecho un amigo, aunque no entendía porque petunia decía que esa amistad era mala idea…

Así, al día siguiente en lugar de acompañar a Lily como siempre acostumbraba Petunia, se decidió por ir y averiguar con ayuda de sus amigos de donde es que había salido ese chico que parecía a punto de robarle el protagonismo del que ella gozaba con su hermana…

Mientras tanto, al lado del parque en el que el joven Severus esperaba a su nueva amiga Lily, esta llego, sonriente y alegre por verlo y saber que era su amigo, un amigo después de tantos que solo fingían serlo para luego burlarse de ella llamándola fenómeno.

Al verla llegar Severus observo su gracia al caminar, tal como las ciervas de los bosques que salían en los programas en blanco y negro, su madre le hablo de algo llamado Patronus, esperaba poder algún día conjurar uno en forma de cierva porque eso le recordaría a esta niña.

-hola Sev, he venido ¿somos amigos? –No me llamo Sev, pero si prefieres llamarme así, no hay problema –bien, me alegro que no te moleste que te llame Sev, Sev, ¿Por qué dices que es magia? –Mi madre es bruja – ¿ahhhh? –las brujas no son como en los cuentos, son personas normales solo que con magia, tú eres una bruja, si nadie de tu familia es brujo quiere decir que eres bruja hija de muggles - ¿muggles? –sí, no pienses mal, muggles son personas sin magia, no es ningún insulto –si mis padres no tienen magia ¿Por qué yo sí? –porque cada cierto tiempo la magia se revela a los no mágicos en sus hijos, dando lugar a nuevos magos, mi madre dice que antes eran miles de familias las que eran de sangre pura, pero con los años las familias de sangre pura se volvieron en su mayoría mestizas, pero no por eso menos poderosas, yo por ejemplo soy mestizo, hijo de una bruja con un muggle –y yo sería hija de muggles, ¿Cómo nos dicen a nosotros? –Es un término algo desagradable y preferiría no decirlo si me lo permites –dímelo, si eres mi amigo no me lo ocultaras –sangre sucia -¿Qué? –así les dicen a los magos hijos de muggles, sangre sucia, es un término despectivo utilizado por los pura sangre (o sangre pura ) que solo son como 20 o 30 familias, en todo el mundo mágico del reino unido, en otros países también hay magos, pero no en todos se les llama sangre sucia, en América latina les dicen nueva sangre, ya que con ellos origina una nueva estirpe mágica, aun no entiendo porque en Europa aún existe la división de los nuevos con los antiguos linajes –ese término de sangre sucia no me agrada, pero el de los americanos es algo más tolerable, ¿Cómo me llamaras tú? –mi Lily… -entonces tú serás mi Sev, espero no te molestes (dijo algo sonrojada, causando ese efecto en Sev también…) –no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada.

Siguieron así durante unas dos horas aproximadas, hasta que se llegó la hora de la despedida, quedaron de verse en dos días, Severus estaba dispuesto a contarle del mundo mágico y de Hogwarts más adelante, esperaba ambos pudieran ser unos buenos amigos y mejores Slytherin… Severus estaba dispuesto a recibir golpes de su padre con tal de ver a la niña cabello rojizo como el fuego.

**Para los que preguntan este fic no es un SevMione como lo llaman, si tendrá amor entre Severus y Hermione, pero desde ya lo aviso, no hay final feliz, porque realmente la historia continuara después del final, en mi otro fic, "cuando las estrellas dictan otro destino" así que acá solo hay un aparente final, la historia también relatara el percance entre Severus y Lily más los merodeadores… quiero agradecer a SamanthaBlack30, Scully Malfoy, YazminSnape y aquellos que leen aunque no dejen un review o nada más que estadísticas, feliz noche de lunes, 27 de abril del 2015, espero actualizar antes del jueves…**

**Atte.: 503…**


	4. Chapter 3

La desgracia del príncipe.

Capítulo 3: la amistad que duele con los años y algunas veces empuja hacia la oscuridad (2)…

Se vieron una y otra vez en las siguientes dos semanas, aunque Severus había recibido duros castigos por parte de su padre, el jamás desistió en su afán de verse con Lily.

Poco a poco, esa tierna y hermosa amistad cambiaba, a una amistad más madura, ya que ambos niños eran igual de inteligentes, los ojos de Lily siempre descolocaban a Severus, ese color verde era tan intenso en la mente de Snape, que él no sabía ni cómo ni por qué esos lindos ojos le devolvían la esperanza de un mañana mejor.

Lily se enfrentaba casi a diario con la desaprobación de Petunia, ella le insistía que la única motivación de Severus para atraerla era para llevársela a un circo de fenómenos, del que seguramente él era uno de los especímenes más terroríficos, ya que según petunia, el parecía un murciélago gigante.

Los padres de Lily aprobaban esa amistad, ya que era la primera vez que le conocían un amigo a Lily que le hacía sonreír, e incluso invitaron algunas veces a Severus a cenar con ellos, generalmente Severus se negaba, no quería darle motivos de más a su padre para las golpizas que este le "obsequiaba" cada que él llegaba de verse con Lily y lo encontraba ebrio, pero gracias al destino hubo una semana que por cuestiones de un trabajo temporal, que su padre había logrado, este no estaría en su casa por el lapso de 5 días, 5 días en los que Severus se tomó la libertad de conocer a los señores Evans, ganarse de manera absoluta el odio de Petunia y hacer más íntima su relación con la ojiverde, su ojiverde.

Al principio Lily solo había mostrado admiración cuando Severus le mostro una de esas fotografías del mundo mágico, imágenes que mantenían el movimiento unos segundos, Lily solo conocía las fotografías muggles, jamás había visto una de las mágicas, así fue como Lily conoció a una joven muy parecida a Severus llamada Eileen Prince, que resultó ser la madre del chico, jugando a un deporte llamado Quidditch, que por supuesto, era un deporte mágico, algo más que pertenecía al mundo mágico, que era algo que poco a poco atraía más y más la mente de la niña, conforme pasaban los días, ellos que solo se podían ver dos o tres veces por semana, empezaron a experimentar con magia, primero Severus le enseño a Lily como hechizar hojas y flores y hacerlas florecer o levitar a su mano, Severus había aprendido muchas cosas de su madre que de vez en cuando le enseñaba magia a escondidas de su padre, todo con el fin de que si algún día Severus era llamado a Hogwarts, fuera tan adelantado y llegara a sobresalir como su tatarabuelo Severus Prince II, el mejor pocionista de hace más de dos siglos. Y dado que en sus clases de introducción a las Pociones, había descubierto que Severus era muy diestro en ellas, estaba más que segura que recuperaría el favor de la familia Prince en base al talento de su vástago, un vástago muy propio de una familia de magos que solía sobresalir en los diferentes colegios de magia, ya fuera en las artes oscuras, aritmancia, Runas antiguas o Pociones, así que por ese motivo Eileen le había estado enseñando hechizos simples pero adelantados, pociones de 4to curso y demás a Severus, luego, Severus se los enseñaba a Lily, sin imaginar que siendo unos niños que aún no tenían los 10 años estaban practicando hechizos de 3er y 4to curso, por supuesto que Severus solo le enseñaba una ínfima parte de lo que sabía a Lily, ya que ella a pesar de ser inteligente era un poco lenta para lo que Severus le enseñaba, incluso, habían practicado algunos hechizos, Severus le dijo que estaba pensando que tal vez algún día pudieran crear un hechizo que evitara que los demás escuchen sus conversaciones.

-Lily.

-dime Sev.

-¿has practicado el hechizo que te mostré el otro día?

-si Sev, lo he hecho, pero me costó dominarlo, aun no entiendo como tú lo dominaste en dos días, ¿estás seguro que cuando tengamos nuestras varitas será mas fácil?

-si, según mi madre las varitas son canalizadores de la magia y te permiten concentrarla, aunque la magia nace en nuestro interior, dice ella que las más poderosas son aquellas que tiene núcleos con derivados de dragón y fénix, desde plumas, sangre, nervio, hasta fluidos cerebrales o de medula mágica, aunque no sé qué signifique eso, espero que lo descubramos juntos.

-me gustaría que así fuera, ¿hacemos un juramento?

-cuando estemos adultos haremos un juramento inquebrantable, te lo prometo por el cariño que te tengo.

-y si yo falto a esta promesa mereceré que me llames sangre sucia.

-eso jamás, no podría llamarte de esa manera, te quiero demasiado.

-yo también te quiero, por eso estoy segura de no fallarte, jamás me apartare de tu lado y jamás olvidare que cuando otros me trataban como un fenómeno de circo, tú me trataste como lo que soy, una bruja, una chica normal solo que con habilidades que los demás envidian, gracias Sev, por aparecerte en mi vida y por seguir siendo parte de ella y espero que jamás nos separemos.

-cuando conozcas a un chico que te guste me dejaras por él y te olvidaras de mi…

-nunca, tu eres el amigo más importante que yo tengo, mi novio tendrá que pedir permiso a mis padres y también a ti, si tu no lo apruebas, yo tampoco aceptare ser su novia –dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada, cosa que Severus no había notado por estar viendo directamente a los ojos, a Lily, esos ojos verdes que tanto le despertaban un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos que el aun no entendía, pues nunca había conocido el amor, no lo había visto jamás ni entre sus padres…

Así fue como poco a poco Severus fue haciendo que Lily se convirtiera en el prodigio que sería durante su tercer año en Hogwarts, aún falta mucho para eso, pero el destino comenzaba a tomar forma.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo mágico:

-debes sobresalir como siempre James, no importa sobre quien tengas que pasar, los Potter siempre hemos sido sobresalientes, sobre todo si estamos en gryffindor, así que debes ser el mejor, así como tu padre, Charlus, hazme el favor y ven a explicarle a nuestro hijo sobre la importancia de sobresalir… -decía una alegre Dorea Potter (Black de soltera) a su anciano marido (ella tenía 53 y el 86)

-ahorita voy, solo estoy leyendo el profeta, ¿es urgente mi presencia? –respondió el aludido.

-si amor, es urgente, nuestro hijo sigue con su creencia de que la fama no importa, él dice que lo importante es sobresalir entre amigos…

-él tiene razón, sino mira mi bisabuelo y su cuñado, el gran y poderoso Alexander Potter y su cuñado Maverick Dumbledore, padre de Percival Dumbledore, padre del director de Hogwarts actual, el gran Albus Dumbledore, ellos lograron cosas grandes (mi bisabuelo y su cuñado) en dúo, lograron frenar la insurrección de los Morganos, una secta de magos oscuros seguidores de las enseñanzas de Morgana, luego Percival no brillo mucho, imagino que la señora esa con la que se casó, Kendra Prince, luego llamada Kendra Dumbledore, fue la culpable de la debacle de Percival, lo bueno que Albus Dumbledore recupero la grandeza de la familia.

-¿quiere decir que los Dumbledore y los Potter estamos emparentados? –pregunto un pequeño de lentes, llamado James Potter, a su padre, un hombre de barba negra con algunas líneas blancas, a causa de las canas de su edad.

-si hijo, tu bisabuela se llamaba Marie Dumbledore, luego, Marie Potter, tú debes buscar una mujer hermosa (dijo mientras se acercaba a acariciar la mano de su esposa) que sea merecedora de tener el apellido Potter, nunca dejes que un Prince te supere, ya que ellos son enemigos naturales de los Potter, hasta rivalizan con nosotros y los Malfoy en fortuna, siempre han sido amigos de los Weasley y esos pobretones son indeseables.

-hare todo por agradarte padre, seré el mejor de mi promoción, ¡lo prometo! –dijo James, mientras se mentalizaba a ser lo que su padre quería de él.

Fin capítulo 3.

**Bueno, gracias a los que leen, pues, sí, soy chico, pero amo a Hermione y a Luna, también a las respectivas actrices que les dieron vida en la gran pantalla, aclaro que para mi historia la familia Prince era una familia antigua, con tradiciones desde la época arcaica de la magia, por eso mismo Severus pudo copiar el Patronus de Lily a la perfección, porque caso contrario solo habrían sido parecidos, pero lo que Severus logro fue una copia exacta, yo creo que el malo maloso era Dumbledore, porque siempre sabía que "mandar" a hacer a los demás, pero cuando él se animó a hacer algo, siempre lo hizo mal, sino miren la maldición en su mano, aparte del asesinato de su propia hermana a manos de una maldición enviada por él, además de empezar a introducir un poco, a la historia, los motivos e ideales que llevaron al líder de los enfermos mentales, digo merodeadores, a hacerle la vida imposible a Severus…**

**Gracias por los reviews SamanthaBlack30, se te agradece el seguir leyendo mi historia, he tenido que volver a escribir los capítulos pues tuve que formatear la compu por virus cortesía de mi prima Daniela, las quinceañeras y su estúpida pasión por el perreo me costaron caro, espero actualizar una vez por semana, el negocio va viento en popa y no puedo descuidarlo…**

**Ah y perdón por mi horrografía, soy malo en eso, así que mis disculpas, ya que solo un año durante mi infancia vi ortografía y gramática, de ahí en más, jamás vi esas materias, aunque me habría gustado cursar pociones y transformaciones, no sé porque, ahhhh y también artes oscuras para lanzarles avadas a cada político de mi terruño…**

**5 de mayo del año 2015.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ya saben que nada me pertenece, nada más que la historia y todos esos detalles que no salen en el canon original…

**La desgracia del príncipe…**

**Camino a Hogwarts (1)**

Ambos ya habían recibido la carta de Hogwarts, a Lily ya le habían visitado y explicado a sus padres que ella era bruja y que debería estudiar en dicho colegio, a Severus su madre le dio la noticia, tres días después ella estaba más golpeada que de costumbre, con un brazo roto e incapacitada de trabajar, ese detalle hizo, que Tobías Snape tuviera que buscar trabajo una temporada más, para así tener que sustituir las entradas que por culpa de la golpiza (que él le propino) la mujer ya no podría traer…

El señor Amadeo Evans estaba orgulloso de que su hija recibiera la invitación a formar parte de un colegio adonde le enseñarían a dominar esas habilidades que ella poseía y que a él le daban cierto temor, el colegio había ofrecido enseñarle y educarla como una bruja de bien, también les dieron ciertas indicaciones sobre como hacer las compras, por ejemplo, como llegar al caldero chorreante, y como cambiar dinero muggle por dinero mágico en Gringotts, adonde comprar las túnicas para su hija, los calderos, las balanzas, los libros de hechizos, pócimas y textos para el 1er curso de su hija, así como las indicaciones para que pudieran comprar plumas, pergaminos y tinta mágica, por supuesto, también la recomendación de una lechuza para mantenerse en contacto con sus padres, cosa que al señor Evans le dio cierto terror, ya que el asociaba las lechuzas y búhos con la magia negra, maleficios y terrores nocturnos, pero que trato de disimular, cosa que no le había salido muy bien ya que la señora Evans lo miraba a cada momento, entre preocupada y divertida con la sola mención de las lechuzas, ahora, ella imaginaba que si solo con mencionarlas se ponía así, ¿Qué se podría esperar al estar en la tienda de lechuzas?

Mientras tanto Eileen hablaba con su hijo, le decía que no importaba la casa en donde estuviera, que siempre diera lo mejor de si mismo, además de exhortarle a ser aplicado y pasar lo más desapercibido posible en cuestiones de conducta, ya que los Prince eran reconocidos por jamás haber dado problemas, en ninguna de las generaciones que habían estudiado acá en el reino unido (Hogwarts) o en el extranjero (Durmstrang), también mencionándole el árbol genealógico de su padre, los Snape, una familia acaudalada, que había desheredado a su padre por ser alcohólico y amenazar con derrochar la herencia que debía dividirse entre él y sus dos hermanas, una familia de altos principios, ignorantes de la magia, pero que algunos de entre sus antepasados habían dado cobijo a magos durante las persecuciones de la edad media a manos de muggles, entre esas familias socorridas por esos Snape, estaban, los Malfoy, los Weasley, los Black y los mismísimos Prince, así que esperaba que algún alumno mayor (que no dudaba que al menos uno de algunas de esas familias estudiaría en Hogwarts para esa época) le tendiera la mano a su hijo, aunque no fueran amigos, pero que al menos le diera algunos consejos sobre cómo desenvolverse en Hogwarts…

Severus y Lily habían compartido tanto, que los padres de Lily decidieron hacer algo que les ayudara a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado, conocer a la que esperaban en un futuro no muy lejano, se convirtiera en la suegra de su hija, y por otro lado, ir de compras con alguien que conocía mejor que ellos el mundo mágico así tendrían de guia a la futura suegra de su hija Lily, la señora Eileen Snape, aunque eso significara dejar con una niñera a Petunia que seguía molesta porque a los dos días de que Lily recibió su carta de Hogwarts, ella había enviado una carta solicitando estudiar ahí también, cosa que el señor director de Hogwarts había declinado cortésmente alegando que ella no tenía ni un ápice de magia y que según las reglas, nadie que no había sido inscrito al nacer por la vuela pluma mágica que escribía nombres, en base a la firma mágica, podría estudiar en Hogwarts, en base al estatuto internacional del secreto de la magia, desde entonces Petunia se había vuelto insoportable con Lily y con Severus, llamándolos fenómenos de circo, engendros del demonio y otras cosas que no mencionare por lo desagradables que se leerían en esta historia.

Eileen se sorprendió cuando dos semanas después de recibir Severus la carta, ella recibió otra carta, esta venia en el correo muggle, esta carta era de la señora Evans, la madre de la amiguita de su hijo, solicitándole que aceptara asistir a su casa a tomar un té y conversar del futuro de "sus" hijos, cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención de Eileen, que aprovechando que Tobías estaría ausente una quincena, accedió a reunirse con la señora Evans.

En esa reunión descubrió que el nombre de ella era Emma Marie Evans, de ascendencia francesa, que al igual que ella pensaba que sus hijos, Severus y Lily, tenían un futuro prometedor de quedarse juntos, cosa que ellas, se prometieron, se esmerarían en lograr.

El día de las compras todo fue de maravillas, ya que Eileen y Severus se encontraban haciendo sus compras también, así, los 2 Evans adultos (sin petunia, ya que petunia no quiso asistir) y la señora Snape, compraron las cosas para ambos hijos, el señor y la señora Evans estaban más que agradecidos por el trato que la bruja tenia para con ellos, explicándoles primero que debían asistir a Gringotts a cambiar su dinero "muggle" por dinero mágico, lugar adonde el abuelo de Severus, estaba esperando a Eileen con una cantidad pequeña pero útil de galeones, así Severus conoció a Manfred Prince, su abuelo, este les esperaba en la entrada de Gringotts, fuel quien le regalo, para dicha del niño, su propia varita mágica, de pino negro con núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, el señor Prince, tenía otras varitas ganadas en duelos, ya que él había sido jefe de aurores del ministerio, y había luchado contra magos tenebrosos hace más de 50 años, él había atendido el llamado de su tía, Kendra Dumbledore (Prince de soltera), para ayudar al actual director de Hogwarts contra el intento de cierto mago tenebroso de llevar oscuridad y zozobra al mundo mágico mundial.

Su abuelo también le conto que estaba orgullosos que aceptara asistir a Hogwarts y no a una escuela muggle, cosa que hizo que Severus hinchara el pecho, luego cuando Severus se fue a enseñarle muy contento su varita a Lily, el señor Manfred Prince hablo de manera muy poco amorosa con su hija, dejando helados a los señores Evans, le dijo que aceptaría que Severus se casara con una hija de muggles solo por el simple hecho de que ella tenía sangre mágica, aunque fuera una sangre sucia su magia era muy fuerte y eso le convenía a él en la familia.

Las compras después que el abuelo de Severus se fue siguieron con relativa calma, la señora Evans le pidió a Eileen que borrara el recuerdo de la conversación de ella con su padre de la memoria del señor Evans, para evitarle futuras discusiones ya que él se asustó al escuchar al señor Manfred llamar sangre sucia a Lily, luego de eso todo transcurrió con absoluta calma, después de comprarle a Lily su varita de sauce con núcleo de pelos de unicornio, una varita flexible con tendencia a realizar hechizos muy elegantemente, contraria a la varita de Severus, una varita que aspiraba a estar con un mago capaz de crear hechizos, que aspirara a la grandeza y que tanto la varita como el abuelo de Severus, no se habían equivocado al escogerlo a él.

Así pasaron dos hermosas semanas, en las que cortesía del señor Manfred, el padre de Severus no apareció por la casa, enviando solo el dinero sin presentarse él, cosa que tenía más que feliz a Severus.

El 1ero de septiembre a las 10:40 am, en el andén 9 ¾ Lily había tenido una fuerte discusión con petunia que la había llamado fenómeno, solo por el simple hecho de que ella n0o p0odria asistir a Hogwarts, Lily le había ofrecido hablar con el director, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que de nada serviría, Severus se lo había dejado claro, ni muggles ni Squibs podían entrara a Hogwarts, fue en vano cualquier intento de Lily, petunia no la perdono ni la perdonaría jamás.

Así, Severus vio a Lily sollozar unos instantes antes de que el expreso partiera, luego, ella sin despedirse de sus padres abordo el tren, ella sentía un enorme dolor al ser rechazada por su hermana, pero a la vez sentía dicha al ir a un lugar adonde ella no sería la única en utilizar magia, al volver trataría de enseñarle algún truco a petunia, quizás a si la perdonara por tener solo ella el don de la magia.

Severus abordo el tren y se mantuvo a prudente distancia de Lily por una hora aproximada, su madre le había enseñado que de vez en cuando las mujeres (y Lily algún día sería una) necesitaban su propio espacio personal, después de algún tiempo decidió ir hacia el compartimiento adonde ella estaba, había visto entrar a dos chicos "sangre pura" y no deseaba ver que alguien maltratara a Lily, aun recordaba como ella le había preguntado si había algo de malo en que ella descendiera de muggles, él le había mentido un poco, disfrazando la verdad para hacerla menos ofensiva o dolorosa, así que se acercó y entro, ella estaba recostada contra el cristal de la ventana, aun llorando, entonces Severus se acercó a ella y se sentó frente a ella, ella lo miro y volvió la vista contra la ventana, era cierto y Severus no se había equivocado, ella estuvo llorando.

-no quiero hablar contigo –dijo con la voz contraída.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tuney (así llamaba Lily a la odiosa de su hermana) m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió.

-¿y qué?

Lily le lanzo una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-¡que es mi hermana!

-ella es sólo una… -Snape se contuvo, Lily demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas no escucho lo que él dijo.

-¡pero nosotros nos vamos! –dijo el sin poder contener la emoción –este es el gran momento, ¡nos vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente.

-Más te vale estar en Slytherin –dijo Snape envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco.

-¿Slytherin? –uno de los chicos que estaba en el vagón y que no había mostrado ningún interés en la anterior conversación de Lily y Snape, ni en sus personas, hasta ese momento se volteó a ellos al escuchar esa palabra. Era un joven delgado, con el cabello negro, sus lentes eran bastantes nuevos, tenía en su arrogancia esa señal de saberse querido y adorado por lo que su apellido significaba.

-¿Quién en sus cabales quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿vienes? –dijo James al chico sentado frente a él en ese mismo compartimiento, a ese chico que no sonreía y mostraba la arrogancia que todos los Black destilaban en ese mundo lleno de magia y prejuicios.

-toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin –dijo con un tono de fastidio el aludido que no era otro que Sirius Black.

-rayos –dijo James –y a mí que me parecías tan normal.

Sirius sonrió ante tal comentario.

-Tal vez rompa la tradición ¿a dónde irías, si tuvieras que elegir? -pregunto a su interlocutor.

James levanto una espada invisible -¡gryffindor! ¡el lugar donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre.

Snape lanzo un bufido de disgusto, ¿esos chicos eran maleducados o qué? Él estaba hablando con Lily, no con ellos, como si a él le importara saber en qué casa deseaban estar esos niñatos sangre pura, el solo deseaba no ser separado de Lily.

James al escuchar el bufido de Snape se giró hacia el -¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-No –dijo Snape, pero el desprecio en sus palabras demostraba lo contrario –si prefieres usar músculos mas que cerebro, es tu problema no el mío, además de que no hablaba contigo, sino con ella –dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Lily que solo observaba sin meterse en la conversación.

-¿y tú adonde esperas ir si no tienes ni músculos ni cerebro? –pregunto burlonamente Sirius.

James se hecho a reír, mientras él y Black parecían haber ganado la discusión. Pero entonces Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer, miraba con desagrado a James y a Sirius, tomo de la mano a Severus y lo halo hacia la salida –vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento –dijo con un poco de arrogancia en su voz (algo de Severus se le había pegado).

-ohhhh -James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante, al pasar Severus, James trato de empujarle sin lograrlo.

-te veo luego, Quejicus –grito en alta voz Sirius mientras Lily cerraba la puerta del compartimiento con un portazo.

Así, Severus y Lily caminaron por un rato hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío, se sentaron y esperaron que la vendedora de dulces mágicos pasara, Severus quería mostrarle a Lily que las ranas mágicas si saltaban como si tuviesen vida propia.

Después de unas horas, ya cuando empezaba a caer la noche llegaron a Hogwarts, es un descuido de Severus, Lily había ido a preguntar a los demás niños sobre que opinaban de Slytherin, recibiendo como respuesta muchas malas impresiones hacia esa casa, así que ella decidió que si podía elegir elegiría gryffindor.

Así fue como llegaron a la estación al otro lado del lago después de la Homesgade, ya que ese era el lugar adonde los de primer curso debían bajarse, preparándose para cruzar el lago negro con destino a Hogwarts…

Continuara…

**Quiero agradecer a los que leen cada capítulo de esta historia, a los que dejan review, en este caso Kath-2H.D, con quien comparto esa idea de que Lily y James lo único bueno que lograron hacer en su inútil existencia fue a Harry, aunque en este fic seré un poco condescendiente con Lily, no significa que no piense eso de ella…**

**Gracias y espero en una semana más o menos haber actualizado nuevamente y no olviden leer mis otros fic's quien quita y alguno les guste aparte de este…**

**Gracias, se despide de ustedes (por el momento) Isaías.**

**Viernes 8 de mayo de 2015.**


	6. Obligado a Caminar Hacia el Lado Oscuro

La desgracia del príncipe: capítulo 05.

En el capítulo anterior:

Después de unas horas, ya cuando empezaba a caer la noche llegaron a Hogwarts, es un descuido de Severus, Lily había ido a preguntar a los demás niños sobre que opinaban de Slytherin, recibiendo como respuesta muchas malas impresiones hacia esa casa, así que ella decidió que si podía elegir ella la casa, elegiría gryffindor.

Así fue como llegaron a la estación al otro lado del lago después de la Homesgade, ya que ese era el lugar adonde los de primer curso debían bajarse, preparándose para cruzar el lago negro con destino a Hogwarts…

**Obligado a Caminar Hacia el Lado Oscuro p1**

miércoles, 1º de septiembre, de 1971

Hace apenas unas horas que Severus y Lily han sido seleccionados para las casas, mañana iniciaran las clases y ellos deberán verse las caras con diferentes insignias, perteneciendo a diferentes casas, ella siendo gryffindor y el siendo un Slytherin, él aún no se explica cómo es que ella quedo en esa casa, una casa donde solo vale la fuerza bruta, sin pensar en estrategias, una casa adonde los arrebatos son tomados como "valentía" siendo realmente una estupidez, pero aun así, sin importar esos rumores que dictan que gente de diferentes casas (especialmente leones y serpientes) no pueden ser amigos, ella seguirá siendo su amiga y él jamás la abandonara.

Lily estaba más que feliz, había quedado en la casa que ella había elegido, el sombrero había escuchado su suplica casi en susurros, pero la había hecho efectiva, ella estaba en la misma casa que ese par de niños buscapleitos del tren, pero si ella no se metía con ellos era seguro que la ignorarían y no se meterían con ella.

Mientras tanto James y Sirius hablaban con respecto a su nueva compañera y su "amigo" Slytherin, Potter le comentaba a Black que su padre le había hablado de los Prince, dejándole en claro que de ellos nada bueno podía venir, Sirius aun estaba celebrando que no había caído en desgracia (así llamaba al hecho de quedar en Slytherin) y que había roto con la tradición familiar, ganándose de entrada improperios de parte de sus familiares y de amigos de la familia que estudiaban en Hogwarts aunque él no sabría decir que pensaba de él Narcisa, ya que esta parecía no estar atenta a la selección, habiéndose distraído viendo a un platinado que de seguro era un sangre pura, un Lovegood o un Malfoy, desde su lugar no había distinguido de quien se trataba, pero igual, el no compartía sus ideales y había decidido ignorarles olímpicamente.

-¿dime qué opinas? Esa pelirroja es muy extraña, se encerró en su habitación y te hizo un mohín algo chúcaro en el gran comedor ¿crees que sea una infiltrada de los Slytherin?

-no me sorprendería, esas serpientes son astutas y son capaces de infiltrar a los gryffindor para evitar que los superemos en puntos, ¿dime tu si crees que ella le pase información de nuestras fiestas a las serpientes o a su amigo "Quejicus"? ¿Estás seguro que él es un Prince?

-pues lo que se dice seguro no, pero Peter dice que es muy probable que si, ¿has visto lo enclenque que es ese niño? Creo que podría sernos de utilidad, ya que odia a los Slytherin tanto como yo.

-cualquiera que odie a los Slytherin es bienvenido a nuestra sala común, ¿Qué me dices de Lupin? Se mira enfermo, deberíamos preguntarle y ver si le podemos ser de ayuda –agrego al final Black mientras ambos posaban su mirada en el chico en cuestión.

-deberías decir que no hay nada mejor que la sangre pura Lucius, pero dime, ¿porque insistes en que aun los mestizos pueden servirle al lord? –Preguntaba un Avery de segundo curso a un Lucius Malfoy que estaba entre él y un niño de tez pálida casi enfermiza llamado Severus Snape, un mestizo que a parecer de Avery no merecía estar en Slytherin.

-ya te lo dije Avery, este chico es un Prince y por muy mestizo que sea, los Prince siempre han sido aliados de los Malfoy y los Black, ¿te atreves a desafiarme? Te recuerdo que puedo utilizar magia oscura contigo y nadie dirá nada, todos en esta sala saben que soy uno de los que Bellatrix dejo a cargo del orden dentro de nuestra sala común ¿te atreves a retarme aun?

Avery que no era nada tonto desistió de su idea, mas cuando Malfoy se distrajo ataco a Snape, obteniendo de este una rápida respuesta, ya que este le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor dejándolo fuera de combate.

-vaya pequeño, tienes talento, como todo un Prince, mi padre me conto que vendrías, al parecer tu abuelo le comento, así que me pidieron que te cuidara, por lo menos este y mi último curso, creeme, me agradas, veo las agallas en ti y los deseos de grandeza, sé que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, ¿has oído hablar del mago tenebroso?

-mi madre me conto que es un mago que no quiere a los muggles, ¿es cierto eso?

-si, aunque eso no significa que todo lo que este lord nos enseña sea malo, ¿has oído alguna vez de magia oscura?

-sí, mi madre me enseño algo de ella, pero según se es prohibida.

Al escuchar aquello Lucius tuvo una idea sobre como demostrar que el chico Prince era de fiar, sabiendo que los Prince por tradición eran expertos en magia oscura.

-despierten a Avery, Travers, encargate y haz que se prepare a un duelo, nadie dirá nada de lo que pase aquí, vamos Severus, sé que le vencerás, tengo ese presentimiento, si lo derrotas, cualquiera que trate de verte de menos ¡se las verá conmigo!

Y así Severus tendría su primer duelo en la primera noche que pasaba en la sala común de Slytherin, contra un alumno de segundo que era reconocido por ser muy inteligente y de rápido pensar, una prueba de fuego si se quiere ver de esa manera, una manera estúpida de ganar respeto, pero necesaria si se quiere sobrevivir en el Potterverso.

-veras mocoso, voy a hacerte pagar lo de hace rato, sufrirás y yo gozare.

-uno a cada lado de la sala común, ¡Travers, que nadie entre o salga de la sala común!

-¡entendido, Malfoy! –decía un Travers algo molesto por tener que ver a un niño de primero en esa posición, pero sabía que solo así Severus lograría librarse de Avery.

-¡expe…!

-¡Everte Statum! –dijo Severus antes que Avery pudiera siquiera terminar su hechizo, derribando a Avery, aun así Severus sabía que faltaba más y lo dejo levantarse.

-parece que Avery está en problemas, ¿ya viste Lucius? –decía uno de los Slytherin de 4º.

-eso es muy sorprendente, Avery es uno de los mejores entre los de primer y cuarto curso, este chiquillo Prince es sorprendente, si has observado está en silencio, dando vueltas alrededor de Avery, cual lobo rapaz sobre un ciervo y eso tiene descolocado emocionalmente a Avery, creo que este duelo ya se decidió –decía un serio pero divertido Lucius al chico que le había hablado.

Avery trato de levantar su varita pero un Expulso de parte de Severus lo lanzo por los aires dejándolo fuera de combate e inconsciente, por suerte Lucius había robado algunas pociones de la bodega del aula de Slughorn, pociones que servirían para curar a Avery.

-bien hecho chico, dejar inconsciente a Avery en dos ataques es algo que no había pasado desde que lo conozco, aun yo debo emplearme un poco a fondo, dejalo que se quede así por una noche, para que aprenda a tener modales –dijo Lucius a su nuevo amigo y protegido Severus Snape, dando inicio a lo que sería una amistad basada en objetivos comunes y libertades muy propias de los Slytherin.

**Dos meses después.**

Al atardecer, faltando poco para la cena, después de clases, Severus y Lily estaban en uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, Lily le hablaba maravillas de los gryffindor a Severus, como quien dice queriendo hacer que este se sintiera mal por haber quedado en Slytherin, pero Severus a su corta edad estaba cegado por el amor, ignorando los comentarios de Lily, solo le atino a preguntar algo que la saco de su ensoñación de la perfección de los gryffindor.

-¿y qué me dices de esos chicos del tren? No creo que sean tan buenos como tú dices, ¿no crees que aparte de ellos hayan más gryffindor así de tontos y vanidosos capaces de creerse la crema y nata de los magos? Porque dejame decirte que no se trata solo de que nosotros seamos amigos, se trata de que nada ni siquiera la rivalidad de nuestras casas en Hogwarts rompa con nuestra amistad.

-no seas tonto Severus, ellos son la excepción a la regla, ellos son los únicos faltos de cerebro en mi casa, pero en la tuya, ¿sabías que hay seguidores de un mago oscuro? Todos ellos salieron de Slytherin.

-no sé, no es algo que a mí o a ti nos conste, tu recién conoces el mundo mágico y mi madre a mi jamás me hablo de ellos, ¿sabías que merlín salió de Slytherin? Lucius me lo conto esta mañana, dice que el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos era ese, así que ya vez que no era malo, mira tu libro de historia de la magia, e incluso entre los magos notables de la historia de Hogwarts se menciona a merlín, lo que ocurre es que los gryffindor envidian el hecho de que aunque se creen "valientes" jamás han dado a un mago importante para la historia, es más, el padre de merlín venia de un colegio llamado Durmstrang.

-también Morgana salió de Slytherin –dijo de manera pedante una molesta Lily al ver que Severus estaba dejando en ridículo el orgullo de los leones (eso si, Severus contestaba automáticamente, pues estaba perdido en ese par de orbes verdes) casi olvidando que el interlocutor era su amigo.

-eso es algo que yo aún no se, además, se hizo malvada gracias a la ambición de su hermanastro Arturo, que la obligo a usar magia negra.

-tú siempre poniendo la cara por los magos oscuros, ¿piensas ser como ellos algún día?

-no, los magos oscuros no tienen amigos solo servidores, no podría estar sin ti, por eso no puedo ser un mago oscuro, ya si tú me cambias por los inútiles de tus compañeros, pues no habría nada que me detuviera, aunque seguiría esperando por ti un tiempo, para que recapacites tu error.

-el que debe recapacitar eres tú, te juntas con seguidores del lord oscuro, ese tal Voldemort, sabes que la magia oscura es muy potente ¿Por qué la admiras?

-¿Qué te ocurre? Hace unos meses practicabas conmigo hechizos de magia oscura, el Imperius a las aves, ¿y ahora dices que no debo practicarla solo porque en una noche tus nuevos amigos te convencieron de lo contrario? ¿Acaso ellos son mejores que yo? He visto que a veces estas ayudando al tal Potter en pociones con el profesor Slughorn, te recuerdo que si sabes de pociones es porque yo te ayudo, pero has visto ya las tres bromas que me han hecho y aun así les ayudas, estoy de acuerdo en perdonar, pero aun así, si no se disculpan no tengo porque perdonarles.

-te lo digo porque no quiero que te vuelvas malvado, no te quiero perder Severus, deja a tus amigos de Slytherin, he visto como ríes con ellos, ellos utilizan magia oscura, los he visto practicarla con niños como yo y son peores que Potter y sus amigos –dijo Lily ignorando el comentario acerca del perdón que había hecho Severus.

-ten cuidado con el chico Lupin, se ve enfermo y no quisiera que te enfermaras.

-¿ves? Hasta a Lupin odias y eso que el no te ha hecho nada, ¿Por qué odias a todos los gryffindor?

-no los odio a todos, por ejemplo, a ti no te odio ni a esa chica que siempre regaña a Potter, creo que es de 5º curso, la de apellido Patil, esa chica y su hermano son diferentes, igual que tú, así que no puedes decir que odio a todos los gryffindor.

-te caen bien porque ellos no quieren a Potter ni a Black, deberías ver que sus bromas son inocentes, a comparación de las acciones de algunos Slytherin.

-solo porque son gryffindor no significa que no sean unos matones acosadores –dijo ya un poco molesto Snape, que no entendía como una conversación que había comenzado con la tarea de pociones se había desviado tanto hasta llegar a ser monopolizada por el tema de su pertenencia a las casas, las malsanas costumbres de sus compañeros y sus propios ideales.

Lily solo lo vio seriamente unos segundos, le regalo un beso en la mejilla que más sabia a amargura que a dulzura y se despidió de el con un ademan, molesta se fue alejando mientras nuestro apreciado Severus solo atino a sobarse la mejilla alegre por esa muestra de cariño, sin notar, dada su inocencia y buen corazón para con la pelirroja, que esta solo lo estaba utilizando para lograr despuntar en pociones y encantamientos, aun así Severus se alegró que la ojiverde evitara continuar una conversación que sabía no podía ganar, ya que Severus se sabía con la razón de su parte, entonces empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el gran comedor, ilusionado aun por ese beso.

Lily se acomodó en la mesa de gryffindor frente a Potter y Black, flanqueada por Lupin y Pettigrew, aunque no le cayeran bien, su amistad con Lupin hacia más pasajera la presencia de ellos, olvidándose así, que hace un par de días ellos habían empujado a Severus en las escaleras de la torre de astronomía y ocasionando que este pasara día y medio en la enfermería. Un dato curioso (sí como no) fue que Dumbledore no dijo nada al respecto pero si castigo a Travers por haber amenazado con maldecir a Black luego de darse cuenta del incidente, como que los castigos solo eran para los de Slytherin mientras los leones piojosos parecían ser intocables, Slughorn le recrimino a Dumbledore la actitud de sus protegidos esperanzado en que este castigara a los culpables de la ausencia de su alumno en clases.

El director solo respondió que era una broma de niños, que no había sido con intención de lastimar a Severus, cosa que Horace no creyó muy cierta, pero al saber que Dumbledore no daría su brazo a torcer prefirió retirarse eso sí, dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria al director.

**Hola, hola, he aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, tratare de actualizar antes del 15, he tenido atrasos en mi trabajo y no ha quedado chance de actualizar, pero no se preocupen, sigo al pendiente de esta historia.**

**Ahorita que está cayendo una deliciosa lluvia acá en la capital de mi país, me ha entrado inspiración para otra historia que solo empezare a escribir y que no publicare hasta haber terminado esta, son las 9:22 pm, hace un frio delicioso, a veces quisiera estar casado, gracias a los que leen aunque no dejen review, a los que dejan review, a los que les gusta la historia y a los que la siguen y a esas personas que escriben hermosas historias, ya sea propias, traducidas, en modo cooperativo, que curiosamente hoy que tuve un rato libre me hicieron llorar.**

**TequilaNervous, gracias por tu review, también a SamanthaBlack30, Kath-2H.D, Scully Malfoy, feliz fin de mes de mayo, espero pasarme a sus perfiles mañana que aquí es asueto y leer o releer alguna de sus emocionantes y hermosas historias. Ahhhh y mi recomendación a leer "Antes de partir, te dejo mi lista de deseos" de , me hizo llorar con la muerte y no muerte de mi amada castaña…**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**22 de mayo de 2015. 503.**


	7. Obligado a Caminar Hacia el Lado Oscuro2

La desgracia del príncipe: capítulo 06.

ya que gracias a la lluvia llego la inspiración...

**Obligado a Caminar Hacia el Lado Oscuro p2**

Severus y Lily con el pasar de los días se habían ido distanciando, pero seguían trabajando juntos en sus proyectos de encantamientos y pociones, Severus sabía mucho de ambas materias, pero dejaba que Lily lo superara para que ella se sintiera feliz, ella a veces le defendía de Potter y compañía, pero según Travers solo se trataba de confundirlo, de hacerle creer que él era importante para ella, según su teoría, Lily seria siempre fiel a los gryffindor y aunque Severus fuese su amigo de infancia terminaría siendo desechado, Severus paso los últimos 3 meses de su primer curso molesto con Travers por ese comentario, Lucius, a pesar de detestar a los sangre sucia había decidido hacerse el del ojo pacho, había notado el amor de Severus por esa pelirroja y quiérase o no, Lucius tenía su corazón y sentía cierta afinidad por Severus, aunque para el tampoco pasaban desapercibidas las intenciones de esa niña.

Cuando su segundo curso inicio, durante su viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, Lily se sentó en el mismo compartimento de Severus, y platicaba con el de sus expectativas, Severus guardaba silencio, estaba feliz con esa situación y no quería que ella se molestara si el tocaba el tema de Potter y sus amigos, ni sus sospechas de que Lupin podría ser un Animago o peor aún, un licántropo, así que decidió por primera vez en casi un año, dejar que ella hablara y fingir que estaba de acuerdo, al llegarse la ceremonia de selección Severus sintió un nudo al ver como los nuevos estudiantes eran llamados al ritual de selección de casas, curiosamente ese año de 1972 Slytherin fue la casa que más niños logro, entre ellos estaba Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, un niño simpático a diferencia de su felino hermano.

Ese hermoso día de septiembre, un par de semanas después de iniciadas las clases, Severus no encontraba a Lily por ninguna parte, la había buscado y preguntado a sus amigas por ella, Mary, la amiga más cercana de Lily le dijo que ella había mencionado de ir a estudiar en los límites del bosque prohibido, junto a Lupin.

A Severus no le hizo gracia ese descubrimiento, ella le había prometido que al tener dos horas libres iría con él a la biblioteca y de esas dos horas el llevaba una buscándola con desesperación, aunque él no sabía porque su extraño olvido le afectaba tanto a él, aun no sentía que era desplazado, pero poco faltaba ya para empezar a fraccionar esa amistad.

Severus camino en la dirección que Mary le había dicho, de manera sigilosa, sin saber que tras él un chico de cabello negro lustroso lo seguía, con no muy buenas intenciones, así Severus llego al lugar indicado.

Al llegar se escondió detrás de un gran árbol y luego asomó la cabeza y le vio de pie a unos pocos pasos, de espaldas a él, hablando muy tranquilamente con Potter y Lupin, Severus se sintió culpable de dedicarle tanto tiempo a ella y de que ella le hiciera a un lado cuando quería. Sus amigos Slytherin le necesitaban para practicar hechizos y maldiciones menores, pero él estaba ahí con una frustración palpable, obviamente, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a sus espaldas, pues estaba tan distraído tratando de escuchar la conversación de Lily con los dos gryffindor que tenia de compañeros.

-entonces se supone que esa es la sala que viene y va, nunca la hemos encontrado, así que no sabemos si en verdad existe, ¿tú qué crees Lily? –preguntaba un feliz Potter, que por cierto había ideado un plan para fastidiar a Snape con ayuda de Mary, la amiga de Lily.

-Severus debe saber algo de esa sala, ¿quieres que le pregunte? –dijo Lily.

-¿al debilucho ese? Los Slytherin son tan tontos que dudo que sepan siquiera de la existencia de la sala en cuestión, ¿Por qué eres amiga de él?

-James, deja de preguntar cosas que no son de nuestra incumbencia, ella sabe porque son amigos, no le hagas caso Lily, solo lo hace por molestar.

-no te preocupes Lupin, sabes james, que él y yo nos conocemos desde antes de Hogwarts, el me inicio en el mundo de la magia, pero sus amigos no me simpatizan, sus amigos aspiran a convertirse en mortífagos, especialmente ese tal Lucius, el prefecto, que tanto influencia a Severus.

Severus al escuchar aquello decidió intervenir, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, fue desmayado por un hechizo, Lily jamás se dio cuenta que Sirius dejo a Severus ahí, a sus espaldas, amarrado y sin saber quién le ataco.

Hagrid, el semigigante, que era guardabosques encontró a un desmayado Severus casi 6 horas después, habían pasado ya la hora de la cena y del toque de queda, Hagrid se dirigía hacia una cueva donde vivía su amigo Aragog, una Acromantula que tenía desde hace algunos años.

Lily estaba en su cama, despierta pensando que habría ocurrido con su amigo Severus, habían quedado de verse en la biblioteca pero ella lo había olvidado, lo espero a la hora de la cena para disculparse, pero el no llego, después escucho a Avery, uno de los Slytherin decir que había visto que Severus iba hacia el bosque prohibido, haciendo que ella temiera que él la hubiera visto y creyera que ya no le importaba, por supuesto que él era importante para ella, solo que sus amistades Slytherin creaban un gran abismo que los separaba.

-James, ¿alguno de tus amigos vio a Severus? Quería hablar con él y no lo vi en el comedor y al parecer los Slytherin creen que él iba hacia el bosque, a buscarme sin duda.

-pues no, no sé si alguien le habrá visto, ¡Sirius! ¿Sabes algo tú?

-no, ¿Qué no recuerdan que yo llegue donde ustedes y no había nadie más que nosotros? ni Peter lo ha visto, dudo que Lupin sepa algo –dijo el delincuente Black, mientras ponía cara de "no me miren que soy inocente"

Severus soñaba con esa época en donde él estudiaba en un jardín de infantes muggle, recordaba como por las noches su madre cantaba esa cancioncilla, para espantar las pesadillas le decía ella, también le contaba que esa cancioncilla asustaba a los Nargles, unas criaturas que aparte de poderte robar cosas de importancia, como el calzado, también podían robarte los sueños hermosos y dejarte lleno de pesadillas.

Severus se sentía dormir en los brazos de su madre, sin saber que realmente iba en los brazos de Hagrid con dirección a la enfermería, pues estaba con fiebre y casi no respiraba, pues el rato en el suelo había debilitado sus pulmones.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Hagrid se encontró con Dumbledore, que charlaba amenamente con madame Pomfrey, quien al ver a Severus le indico rápidamente que lo colocara en una de sus camas más alejadas de la puerta.

-señor director, esto es inaceptable, van tres veces en menos de dos semanas, este niño pasa más en la enfermería que en su sala común y apenas inicia el curso, ¿acaso no puede detener a esos niños?

-no sé de qué me hablas Poppy, dudo que Potter y sus amiguitos hayan estado fuera del castillo, creo haberlos visto en la biblioteca.

-señor, disculpe que los interrumpa, pero Potter, Lupin y la niña Evans estaban en el área donde encontré a Severus hoy por la tarde poco antes de la cena además de que Severus estaba atado, con magia, creo que alguien lo ataco a propósito –dijo omitiendo que también vio a Black, sabía que Poppy no quería a ese niño, lo consideraba extremadamente sádico para su edad.

-Hagrid, gracias por traerlo, puedes retirarte –dijo Dumbledore mostrando una seriedad que pocas veces Hagrid le había visto y dando a entender que había leído su mente y había descubierto a Black, dejando entender sin lugar a dudas que no quería su opinión ni que se fuera de boca mencionando al perverso Black.

-sí señor, me retiro, con su permiso.

Poppy que estaba revisando a Snape no pudo hacer más que quedarse asustada de la forma tan cínica que tenía el caramelómano para zanjar la situación.

-señor, si lo que Hagrid dijo es cierto, debería castigar a esos niños, hablare con Minerva.

-no Poppy, yo lo hare, tu cuida de nuestro pequeño y luego avisame cuando despierte, quiero preguntarle un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que hacía a estas horas fuera del castillo.

-pero señor, Hagrid dijo que estaba desmayado y atado, ¿Cómo podría el atarse a sí mismo?

-los Slytherin tiene algunos tipos de iniciaciones muy extremos, no me sorprendería que esto fuera obra de sus propios compañeros Poppy, además, ver a Potter en ese lugar no significa que él haya tenido algo que ver en el incidente, como te dije, debe ser obra de las serpientes.

-permítame estar en desacuerdo señor, el joven Severus es muy apreciado por los Slytherin, incluso aunque al principio no se llevaba bien con Avery, ahora son muy buenos amigos, con Travers y el prefecto Lucius.

-insisto Poppy, hablare con Potter, luego hablare con Severus, debe tener una buena excusa para haber salido tan tarde del castillo, caso contrario deberá venir a ayudarte en la enfermería, dado que le gusta tanto estar acá.

Y así se marchó del lugar dejando a una molesta madame Pomfrey con las palabras en la boca, esta al verse sola, decidió revisar de nueva cuenta al niño.

Era de mañana cuando Severus se despertó, cerca de las 10, al principio lucía un poco asustado pues no sabía qué hacía en la enfermería, luego recordó a Lily y sus ojos se entristecieron y deseo jamás haberla ido a buscar. Poppy había colocado su desayuno en una bandeja al lado de su cama y unas pociones con un pergamino que indicaba las dosis y la frecuencia de estas.

Severus se sorprendió al encontrar un peluche con forma de murciélago en al lado suyo, no se imaginaba quien se lo había dado, pero le gusto, recordó como los gryffindor lo habían apodado el murciélago enclenque de las mazmorras, a él le gustaban los murciélagos y cualquier animal que volara de noche, estaba Orión, su negra lechuza que llevaba cartas y todo, un gato negro que se había colado desde fuera del castillo y el prefecto Lucius se lo había regalado, y un murciélago que él había alimentado el año anterior, el pequeño animal había muerto por un bombarda que Black le había lanzado.

Solo de recordar a Black se sentía lleno de odio, olvidando la tristeza que sentía por Lily y concentrándose en su enemigo, alguien con un muy macabro sentido de las bromas.

Escondida tras unas cortinas, Poppy pudo ver los cambios tan bruscos en Severus, desde la alegría por el peluche que ella le había regalado, hasta su mirada triste, seguramente por Lily, pensó ella, pues a los ojos de todos era visible la devoción de Severus para con esa chiquilla que no había ido ni por cerca a preguntar por él a la enfermería, recordó como vio esa mañana a esa chiquilla más que feliz con Lupin, en una muy amena conversación, ella no aprobaba la amistad de Severus con esa niña, pero ella no era quien para decidir algo por el niño.

Luego se asombró al notar una mueca de odio en la mirada del niño, una mueca cargada de resentimiento y amargura, seguramente él sabía que Potter y Black tenían algo que ver, o estaba atando cabos y había dado con ellos, pues Pomfrey sabia por estudiantes de Ravenclaw, que ellos atacaban en grupo o de espaldas a Severus, nunca lo hacían de uno contra uno y de frente.

El curso anterior Severus había pasado el equivalente a dos meses en la enfermería, ya que casi a diario los niños de gryffindor (las 4 pequeñas bestias para Poppy) atacaban a Severus después de las navidades.

Ella le había enseñado a Severus a hacer algunas pociones curativas, así Poppy había averiguado que Severus se batía en duelos al interior de su sala común, pero eran duelos de entrenamiento pues Severus le aclaraba que estaba entrenando para no ser débil, ella entendía eso de las serpientes, siempre habían sido así, para ella ellos eran los más inteligentes de todo el colegio, aunque no aprobara sus ideales.

Severus le agradecía a ella por haber aceptado conseguirle ingredientes para las pociones (por supuesto que con dinero de los Slytherin que realmente era dinero recibido de las manos de Malfoy) con las que los Slytherin se curaban después de sus entrenamientos secretos, es más, incluso Poppy era la única maestra aparte de Horace en haber entrado a la sala común de las serpientes en los últimos años, ella daba fe del enorme talento de Severus con las pociones, pues ella le había enseñado a hacer pociones como la crece-huesos que ni los alumnos de séptimo curso sabían hacer perfectamente y Severus (en su primer curso) la había hecho más que aceptable, casi perfecta.

Severus seguía enojado pero cada que se volteaba al murciélago de peluche, una curiosa sonrisa traviesa amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios.

Severus aún no se había percatado que Poppy estaba ahí, hasta que ella salió de su escondite, sobresaltándolo, ella se acercó a él y le abrazo, esto incomodaba a Severus, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie salvo su madre lo abrazara, pero después de unos segundos su cuerpo se relajó y se dejó llevar por la calidez de ese abrazo.

Sin decírselo, Poppy coloco un par de hechizos sobre él, un rastreador modificado que le permitiría saber cuándo Severus estuviera herido y donde, también un hechizo protector contra los hechizos de lectura mental, pues sabía que Dumbledore trataría de usar Legeremancia contra él y de ser posible trataría de confundir a Snape para hacerlo sentir culpable, aunque sabía que de hacer eso no sería del agrado de Dumbledore, aun así lo hizo.

Severus se levantó en intento dejar la cama, pero Poppy lo detuvo y le pregunto.

-joven Prince, ¿Qué le ocurrió? Puede confiar en mí, no le diré nada al director.

Severus la miro por unos segundos, luego de unos instantes hablo.

-Lily y yo habíamos quedado en la biblioteca y pase un buen rato buscándola, pero Mary me dijo que ella había salido con rumbo a los límites del bosque, la busque y la alcance a ver con Potter y el chico Lupin, luego algo me golpeo, pero alcance a escuchar la voz de Black que me decía que era un torpe bicho raro –dijo esto último mostrándose dolido en su orgullo.

Ella lo entendía a él, nadie en su sano juicio desea ser víctima de un grupo de matones, pero aún no encontraba una explicación para lo de esta mañana, Dumbledore había premiado a Potter con un libro de hechizos de su colección solo por el simple hecho de haber limado asperezas con Evans, Poppy estaba más que segura que el director sabía que era lo que realmente había pasado, pero aun así no decía nada.

De repente sus hechizos de alarma silenciosa le indicaron que alguien entraba a la enfermería, erala mismísima Evans acompañando a un lesionado Black que había hecho explotar su caldero en pociones, también iban Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y el director junto a Minerva.

-malditos, ojala le salga un sinnúmero de furúnculos a ese inútil –dijo el joven Prince mientras miraba divertido la escena.

-joven Severus, debería tener más cuidado con sus deseos, no creo que tenga tan mal corazón –dijo Minerva que alcanzo a escuchar al chico y su expresión.

-¡Severus! ¿Qué haces acá? Te busque por todos lados y no te encontré –dijo Evans al darse cuenta que su desaparecido amigo estaba ahí, luego trato de acercarse, pero un hechizo la alejaba y evitaba su cercanía con Snape haciendo que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

-Poppy ¿Qué significa eso? –dijo un Dumbledore molesto pero que lo disimulaba muy bien gracias a su estúpida y boba sonrisa.

Severus no le contesto a Evans, es más, ni siquiera la miraba; su mirada se dirigía a Potter, luego a Lupin, después a Pettigrew y finalmente a Black para volver a empezar.

-director, le he puesto hechizos personales de protección, ha sufrido lesiones al principio de semana –decía esto mientras miraba acusadoramente a los mismos 4 alumnos que Severus estaba mirando –y he considerado que dado que el sufre tantos accidentes –poniendo énfasis en accidentes –con ellos evitaremos por lo menos que durante lo que falta de día y de la próxima semana Severus se vuelva a lastimar, ¿le parece "señor" director? –su voz se deslizaba delicadamente entre una especie de reclamo y una especie de burla, que no pasó desapercibida para Minerva ni para el anciano aludido.

-muy bien Poppy, ¿pero es necesario que nadie se le puedo acercar a él? ¿Ni siquiera la señorita Evans que es su amiga?

-no se equivoque señor director, si ella fuera su amiga este sería el primer lugar donde le habría buscado y ella no ha venido por acá desde el lunes aunque ella diga que le ha buscado por todos lados el día de ayer ¿verdad señorita Evans?

Lily no encontró donde esconder la cara, sabía que solo había preguntado por Severus pero jamás le había buscado, pues creía que estaba haciendo alguna maldad de esas que las serpientes siempre hacían.

Severus observo a Lily detenidamente y noto por su reacción a las palabras de la enfermera que esta (la enfermera) no se había equivocado, suspiro y solo se dejó caer sobre la almohada, Poppy lo vio y se acercó a darle sus medicinas, luego le dio un beso en la frente (cosa que no agrado ni a Dumbledore, ni a los cuatro enemigos declarados del chico, pero que hizo que Minerva se sintiera un poco culpable por no haberse preocupado por el niño ayer, por el hecho de no ser de su casa) haciendo que Severus entrara en el mundo de los sueños.

-ahora, veamos tu que tienes –dijo Poppy de manera cansada al dirigirse a Black y verle lleno de furúnculos que si Severus hubiera alcanzado a verlo, se sentiría demasiado feliz, tomo nota mental de mostrarle esa imagen a Severus mas noche, con Legeremancia, ahora solo esperaba que Albus le recriminara por haber colocado un hechizo anti-Legeremancia en Severus, pues ella había notado como el anciano había intentado meterse en la mente de Severus.

Después de un rato, Black estaba dormido atado con cuerdas invisibles (sin que Minerva o Albus lo notaran) pues la enfermera estaba segura que al despertar lo primero que trataría de hacer era molestar a Severus.

**Hola, hola, he aquí una nueva actualización de esta historia, si, muchos defienden al semigigante, pero recordemos que él creía ciegamente que Albus "el caramelómano cotilla pro-Bullyng" Dumbledore tenía la razón en todo lo que hacía, he querido dar un grado de importancia a Poppy en este y el próximo capítulo pues considero que ella merece ser tomada en cuenta más activamente en los fic´s, aparte de que es lógico que era ella quien curaba a Severus después de cada ataque de los merodeadores cobardes, dentro de poco hará una aparición especial Voldemort y el futuro padre de Hermione, ¿Qué hace el que un día será el padre de Hermione en casa de Severus? Descúbralo muy pronto.**


	8. Obligado a Caminar Hacia el Lado Oscuro3

Habían pasado ya poco más de tres semanas y Severus milagrosamente ya no había sido víctima de Bullyng mágico, los acosadores, perdón, los merodeadores, gracias a un hechizo que Poppy le había colocado a Severus, no le habían podido causar ningún daño, pero al ser una práctica ilegal el hechizar para bien o para mal a los alumnos, Poppy no pudo reforzar el hechizo y este expiro, dejando nuevamente a Severus a merced de los animalejos esos, por su parte Severus había tenido problemas para estar cerca de Lily, pues el hechizo la repelía a ella también y ella no se podía acercar a menos de dos metros de Prince, pero como Severus la amaba tanto, encontró la manera de tenerla cerca (aunque no tan cerca como él quisiera) y seguir siendo víctima de su falsa amistad (palabras de Poppy, lo juro, ella me lo dijo) hasta que se llegó el momento de que el hechizo expirara y ellos volvieron a estar tan juntos como al principio, cosa que gracias a la cercanía de Lily con Severus los merodeadores lograron deducir que se había llegado el final del hechizo.

**La desgracia del príncipe: capítulo 06.**

**Obligado a Caminar Hacia el Lado Oscuro p3**

**Guerra sin cuartel 1.**

Severus había hablado con Dumbledore de sus recuerdos, pero Albus no entendía como es que Severus podía cerrar su mente de manera inconsciente, ya que el adulto quería modificar los recuerdos de Severus para evitar que este recordara el incidente, Albus estaba más que seguro que Poppy tenía algo que ver, pero no había restos de magia en Severus para poder decir que eso era así, así que decidió más adelante tratarlo de nuevo como si fuese una enfermedad que debía ser curada.

Ese miércoles de octubre, Severus estaba en los jardines muy alegre con Lily platicando entretenidamente, sobre un par de pociones que Slughorn les había dado a investigar, pociones de un nivel avanzado pero que Slughorn estaba más que seguro que ellos , Severus se sentía alegre, él ya había realizado una de esas pociones con bastante éxito, una poción cicatrizante, en el aula aún no habían siquiera intentado hacerla, Slughorn tenía la costumbre de hacer que buscaran la teoría primero, luego él la preparaba para que ellos tuvieran una idea de cómo se debía hacer y una semana después eran los alumnos los que deberían realizarla por si solos, su propio método didáctico, así los niños realizaban solo una poción por mes, para evitar accidentes innecesarios.

Lupin llego hasta ellos y se acercó a Lily, sin voltearse a mirar a Severus a la vez que sus tres amigos rodeaban el lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta (o eso era lo que ellos creían) es más, ni Lupin sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Lily, james necesita que le expliques algo de la poción cicatrizante que tenemos de tarea y dice que tú le habías prometido tu ayuda, ¿me acompañas?

-Lily no está sola Lupin, ¿acaso no lo has notado? ¿O acaso tu enfermedad te está dejando ciego también? Aunque a título personal creo que lo que realmente pasa es que la estupidez de Potter y Black se te está pegando, ¿no te parece que sea así? –escupió un molesto Severus al ver que este le había ignorado y pretendía llevarse a la pelirroja.

-Snape… -dijo Lupin, es cierto que se sentía culpable por el incidente de hace unas semanas, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque él quería disculparse con Severus (por el incidente en la torre de astronomía) el humor de Severus y su forma de ser tan agria y altanera no ayudaban en nada –creo que te molesta que Lily deba dejarte, pero yo solo traje el mensaje, quien decide si se va o se queda es ella.

-sé que deseas con ganas llevársela a Potter, pero ella y yo estamos discutiendo las propiedades de cada uno de los ingredientes de esa poción, ella puede ayudarle cuando llegue a su torre, la tendrán por horas para ustedes, dejame disfrutar el poco tiempo que puedo pasar con ella –decía Severus mientras se negaba a ver que Lily se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Sev, se lo prometí, es cierto que estábamos avanzando mucho en nuestro trabajo, pero Potter necesita mi ayuda, nos vemos mañana, en el gran comedor, si descubres algo nuevo me avisas –dijo la pelirroja a la vez que partía tras Lupin, mientras este al ver que ella se levantó ya no tuvo necesidad de mantener hostilidades con Snape.

Severus se sentía mal, él debía rogarle por días a Lily por un poco de su tiempo y el chico Potter solo le mandaba a llamar una vez y ella salía veloz a su encuentro, a veces pensaba que madame Pomfrey tenía razón al decirle que esa amistad le iba a causar heridas.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus lamentos que no vio salir de su escondite a Potter, Pettigrew y Black, solo alcanzo a voltearse al sentir que ya no estaba solo.

Lily caminaba un poco intranquila tras Lupin pues se sentía mal dejando a Severus así por así pero le había prometido ayuda a Potter y ella era una niña de palabra, no habían caminado mucho cuando escucho un grito de dolor que le erizo la piel, se volteó y pudo ver a Potter y compañía golpeando de manera muggle (puño limpio) a Severus, Peter tenia sujeto a Severus por los brazos hacia atrás mientras Potter le daba con sus puños debajo de la línea de las costillas y Black con magia le rompía la túnica mientras se carcajeaba burlonamente, Lily miro horrorizada como Severus empezó a escupir sangre, ella estaba en shock igual que Lupin, era tan fuerte la situación que no se dieron cuenta en que momento Travers y Avery pasaron corriendo a su lado, Avery inicio un combate con Potter, Travers con Pettigrew y cuando Black se disponía a atacar a Avery y darle ventaja a Potter ocurrió lo que menos se esperaba.

Severus le arrebato la varita y la lanzo lejos, comenzando a golpear con los puños a Black que por más que trataba no se podía defender del vendaval de golpes que el ojinegro le estaba propinando, en un descuido mientras Severus tomaba aire el montonero Black salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Severus corría tras el tratando de darle alcance.

Una reacción en cadena había llevado a Severus a reaccionar, primero al sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca, luego las carcajadas que Black soltaba socarronamente mientras se burlaba de él, después la rabia natural de cualquier víctima de injusticias y por último, el recuerdo instantáneo de que Lily lo había dejado por ir a buscar a Potter; eso había hecho que sus puños temblaran y su alma pidiera sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, sino la de Black, ya después se encargaría de los otros 3, uno por uno, dándoles oportunidad de defenderse, cosa que ese grupo de montoneros siempre le negaban a él.

Así fue como Severus comenzó a golpear y luego a perseguir a Sirius por todo el colegio, pasando al lado de Poppy haciendo que esta (que llevaba a un chico de 4º curso de gryffindor hacia la enfermería) se preocupara por su integridad.

Severus llevaba su varita pero él quería sentir sus puños en el rostro del cobarde de Black que huía casi sin aliento de él, sin encontrar lugar ni espacio para dejar atrás a Sev.

Black no sabía cómo había terminado huyendo de Severus, pero cada vez que creía haberlo dejado atrás se encontraba con pasillos obstaculizados o grupos de alumnos con los que chocaba, empujo a varios, trato de rodear una columna, miro por encima de su hombro y ya no percibió a Severus, entonces empezó a caminar no tan tranquilamente, tratando de limpiarse la sangre del rostro, pero algo en su interior le decía que el peligro no estaba lejos, al contrario, lo sentía cerca pero no lo notaba, no lo veía por ningún lado.

Él se volteaba hacia cada rincón que encontraba sumido en la oscuridad pues creía que Severus estaría ahí escondido esperando a por él, mientras, sin que él lo notara, gracias a un hechizo desilusionador Severus le pisaba los talones, divirtiéndose, sintiéndose como el depredador que era, con zancadas largas, ligeras y silenciosas, Severus se había colocado casi a la par de su presa, esta estaba por llegar a la torre de gryffindor, ambos seguidos de la mirada de un rubio, que era quien había ordenado a Avery y Travers a ayudar a Severus, el rubio se sentía extrañado de que Severus no atacara a Black, este estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña y entro, Lucius sonrió al ver que Severus también entro y no solo él, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Avery y Travers habían entrado tras Severus, listos para hacer destrozos en la sala común de los leones, dejando un hechizo tras ellos que evitaría que el retrato se cerrara y que más leones entraran ya que la mayoría estaba en los pasillos.

En la sala común felina, Sirius trataba de tomar aire sin voltear siquiera a ver a sus espaldas, se sentía triunfante, había escapado, James y Peter entenderían que los hubiera abandonado, su plan había fracasado y estaba seguro que sus amigos habrían despachado a las otras serpientes.

De la nada escucho movimientos toscos, la oscuridad se concentró en el lugar en el que él estaba, una silueta ocultó la luz de la chimenea y un frio recorrió su columna.

Los pocos leones que estaban ahí en la sala común se levantaron y se miraban unos a otros asustados olvidando el famoso valor y temeridad de lo leones, como si un mago oscuro estuviera en medio de su sala común, temblaban y parecía que se hacían pis en sus pantalones, las chicas parecían a punto de un colapso nervioso, casi se desmayaban, Sirius se volteó hacia la persona que le tapaba la luz de la chimenea, su sorpresa no fue nada comparada con el temor que sintió al ver no una, sino tres serpientes adentro de la sala común, Sirius trato de escapar pero Severus le atajo y le ataco.

El aire se vio herido por un puño silencioso que llevaba como destino la boca de Black, un par de patadas, otro puñetazo solo que esta vez a la boca del estómago, Sirius trato de enfrentarse a su enemigo, pero se detuvo, algo era presionado contra su cuello, era la varita de Snape, la mirada de este demostraba un odio tan grande que Albus si lo hubiese visto habría estado seguro que competía con el odio que el mago oscuro le tenía a los muggles, Sirius creyó que todo había terminado pero en ese momento Severus bajo su varita y reinicio su ataque con los puños, desorientando a Sirius, este trataba de mantener la distancia entre él y Severus, pero Severus con movimientos precisos, agiles y fluidos dejaba sin escapatoria a Black, una caída de Black empujado contra uno de los sillones lo dejo con un dolor agudo en su omóplato, pero alcanzo con un golpe fuerte a Severus, mas este ni se inmuto.

No había dolor, realmente no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para sentirlo, lo único que quería sentir era el rostro de Black siendo golpeado por sus puños, nada más importaba, y esto tenía descolocado a Black, quien al ver el rostro de Severus vio que este no tenía señales de rabia, tristeza, dolor, ni sorpresa, ni ninguna emoción conocida ante la situación que estaban viviendo, la mirada de Severus era una mirada que dejaba ver un corazón gélido, un corazón muerto, o tal vez sus ojos no delataban un corazón muerto, sino la mirada de un alma muerta tal cual era el alma de los magos oscuros.

Levanto su vista a su atacante y se preguntó atónito la razón por la que no había podido derrotarle o prever cualquiera de sus ataques, antes de ahora el habría jurado que era imposible que Severus le derrotara en un duelo uno a uno, pero ahora lo único imposible era escapar de su castigador.

Avery tomo del brazo a Severus y le halo con fuerza, era hora de irse, ellos habían entrado tras Severus para asegurarse que no se le arrojaran encima los demás leones, pero para su suerte estos habían quedado congelados del miedo y sorpresa de tan sangriento combate protagonizado por Severus y Sirius, un combate muy cruel para ser niños de doce años.

Travers le arrojo su varita a Black para que este viera que ellos no le tenían miedo, y así el trio de serpientes salió de la sala común de los leones quitando el hechizo al retrato para que este se cerrara tras ellos, así, se fueron alejando mientras la dama gorda les advertía que hablaría con el director y les acusaría de haber maltratado a un alumno de gryffindor, al salir de la sala común felina, se toparon con que todos los alumnos de gryffindor que estaban afuera y todos los Slytherin se apuntaban con las varitas, en lo que parecía ser una guerra declarada entre casas.

Lucius estaba en medio de todos, sin levantar su varita, feliz de ver lo que acababan de hacer sus compañeros de casa, aunque estos tres ya no eran solo sus compañeros, ahora eran también sus hermanos, los primeros en 500 años en entrar a la sala de los leones, estos tres eran sus pequeños héroes, ni los Lestrange lo habían logrado y eso que lo habían intentado no una sino docenas de veces y eran magos muy temidos en el colegio, tanto así que Albus había dado gracias cuando se graduaron. Lucius pensó que sería bueno hablarle de ellos a su futuro "jefe".

Todo estaba tenso, nadie decía nada, había casi un centenar de gryffindor apuntando con sus varitas a las serpientes y había casi el doble de serpientes (desde primer curso hasta de séptimo) devolviéndoles el favor. Luego de unos segundos muy tensos una cabellera pelirroja atravesó el espacio entre estas dos masa de gente y se lanzó a los brazos de Severus, llorando, preguntándole si estaba bien y sobre lo que había pasado, cuando ella lo abrazo, Severus de tantas emociones encontradas se desmayó.

Poppy estaba que echaba chispas de cólera, estaba más que segura que los leones habían iniciado la trifulca, la enfermería estaba llena de lesionados y de alumnos nerviosos que temblaban solo de recordar que casi ardía Troya por causa de la pelea entre un chico pálido y aparentemente débil y el grupo de matones conformado por los cuatro pequeños leones que eran muy reconocidos como los consentidos del director del colegio, es más, aun los gryffindor los veían con malos ojos.

Minerva casi se había desmayado cuando uno de los ex directores llego corriendo a su retrato diciendo que la sala común de gryffindor había desaparecido en una explosión y que los alumnos de Slytherin habían masacrado a sus adorados leones, Albus también se asustó, tanto que casi se ahoga con un caramelo de limón que estaba metiéndose a la boca cuando recibió la noticia. Gracias a merlín todo era una falsa alarma, bueno, tampoco era tan sencillo el asunto, basta decir que aunque Albus les gritaba que bajaran sus varitas a los Slytherin estos no lo habían obedecido, solo cuando Slughorn y madame Pomfrey llegaron y se los pidieron de manera amable, estos de buena gana aceptaron.

Aunque Albus seguía mostrando su cínica sonrisa, los maestros guias de Slytherin y gryffindor estaban en total desacuerdo, diciendo cada uno que la casa contraria tenía la culpa, mientras ajenos a estos dilemas, Severus y Lily estaban en la última camilla de la izquierda.

Black solo miraba de soslayo a la pareja formada por la ojiverde y el ojinegro; se sentía asqueado de ver la forma en que Lily miraba a Severus, ella tenía esa misma mirada que las niñas tontas ponían cada que él les pedía un beso, en la cama de su izquierda Potter estaba con un brazo enyesado, Peter en la de más allá estaba con un ojo morado y en las otras un montón de leones con crisis nerviosas, todo ocasionado por el mocoso que era novio de la pelirroja y para su vergüenza personal había muchos testigos que podían dar fe que él había huido del debilucho ese.

Poppy muy molesta miraba a Albus, mientras este le decía a los prefectos de ambas casas que más tarde enviaran a los otros involucrados, aunque realmente solo quería a los Slytherin.

-muy bien joven Severus, ¿Qué ocasiono su reacción tan "primitiva" para con sus compañeros de gryffindor?

Albus había escuchado todos los testimonios de los testigos pero al parecer en su loca cabecita afectada por tantos dulces de limón, solo Severus era el malo.

-señor director, disculpe que lo contradiga pero Severus no inicio la pelea, fueron Potter y Black, los que golpeaban a Severus mientras Peter lo sujetaba de espaldas –dijo una nerviosa Lily Evans al director, sin desviar su mirada del suelo.

-señorita Evans, le agradezco que usted este al pendiente del joven Slytherin, pero al ver la relación que hay entre ustedes me parece que es usted la menos indicada para dar un testimonio imparcial, por lo tanto le agradeceré que se retire a descansar después de un día tan largo como este, yo me encargare de aclarar esto.

Albus había demostrado que aunque Evans fuera una de sus queridos leones, aun así para él pesaba solo la opinión de Potter y sus amigos, al enviar a Evans a dormir, lo hacía porque sabía la guerra que estaba por estallar en esa enfermería, pues de alguna manera madame Pomfrey había averiguado la verdad antes que él y esto lo dejaba en clara desventaja para aplicar el castigo que consideraba imponerle al joven Prince.

-señor director, ¿acaso no ha escuchado los testimonios que dicen que Potter y compañía agredieron en grupo a Severus? –Era Pomfrey quien preguntaba –le exijo que recapacite su opinión al respecto, y si ha de castigar a alguien, castíguelos a todos, no es justo ni correcto castigar solo a la victima de las injusticias –dijo esto de manera amable pero dando a entender que no dejaría que los leones se fueran sin castigo.

-Poppy, dime una cosa ¿Cuáles son esas injusticias de las que hablas? Pues hasta donde se fue Severus junto a Avery y Travers quienes invadieron la sala común de gryffindor y atacaron a Sirius, James y Peter, no he escuchado que alguien diga otra versión señorita Evans ¿no me escucho cuando le pedí que se retirara? –dijo Albus al notar como la niña aún no se iba.

-sí, sí señor, buenas noches Sev, nos vemos mañana.

Así la niña se marchó dejando a los adultos a punto de iniciar la guerra en esa enfermería.

-Poppy, ¿a qué te refieres con que Potter y sus amigos agredieron al joven Severus primero y que los otros dos niños de Slytherin no tiene nada que ver? ¿Acaso no los viste salir de la sala de gryffindor?

-Minerva, yo vi cuando Severus corría tras Black y lo vi entrar a la sala común tras él porque traía a uno de tus leones hacia acá, también escuche como los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff comentaban del ataque que estos tres pequeños sádicos efectuaron contra Severus, es más, según se, para que Avery y Travers fueran a detener a Severus los Ravenclaw sujetaron a Potter y Peter, jamás dije que los otros dos niños no tuvieron que ver, ¿acaso no ves que los gryffindor son los más agresivos últimamente? Ni siquiera los Slytherin cuando los Lestrange y Bellatrix estudiaban ocasionaron tantos incidentes como tus leones ¿Cuándo lo admitirás?

-perdona Poppy, ella no tiene nada que admitir, yo soy el director de este colegio y yo decido los castigos a aplicar sobre los que yo considere los culpables, Horace, ve a por Lucius, Avery y Travers, que vengan urgentemente.

-si señor director –dijo un acobardado jefe de la casa de las serpientes, que no había intervenido en defensa de sus alumnos, pues temía que el director descubriera que el dejaba que los alumnos de su casa practicaban hechizos avanzados en sus duelos nocturnos.

Un instante más tarde los chicos estaban frente al director, que miraba condescendientemente a los leones pero de manera reprobatoria a las serpientes.

-en vista de lo que ha sucedido, con Horace y Minerva como testigos…

-¿y yo estoy pintada o qué? Yo soy quien tiene que atender a las víctimas de este grupito de leones, ¿acaso no merezco ser tomada en cuenta?

-Poppy, ¿desde cuándo tan amiga de las serpientes?

-desde que son víctimas de un grupito de niños agresivos que esconden tras bromas todos sus deseos de causarle dolor a sus semejantes, ¿acaso soy la única que ve eso minerva?

-silencio por favor…

-Poppy, ¿acaso olvidas cuando Bellatrix agredió a Thomas? Ella era verdaderamente sádica.

-pero Bellatrix era única y comenzó al igual que este trio de matones, ahora el problema está en tu casa y esta multiplicado por tres, ¿no ves que sus bromas en el futuro pueden ser aún peores?

-silencio…

-no te equivoques Poppy, Potter y sus amigos cambiaran cuando vean que sus bromas causen un daño considerable y dejaran de ser así.

-¿estás loca? –Dijo Poppy perdiendo los estribos ante tan boba aseveración –ellos no cambiaran, media vez inician y nadie los detiene ya jamás cambian.

-¡dije silencio! Poppy, dejame hablar y después siguen con su debate, me está doliendo la cabeza, como dije, voy a dictar castigos contra los seis involucrados, en presencia de sus jefes de casa y madame Pomfrey ¿contenta Poppy? No me contestes, solo me aseguraba que habías escuchado, a los tres alumnos de gryffindor les corresponderá como castigo limpiar el aula de pociones y ordenar el inventario de ingredientes de Horace durante tres días de 9 de la noche a 11, mientras Avery y Travers deberán ayudar a la señorita Pince (la joven bibliotecaria recién graduada de Hogwarts apenas el año anterior) a limpiar todos los tomos de la biblioteca, en sus horas libres por 4 semanas, Severus creo que tu castigo es el mayor castigo que este colegio puede darle a una persona como tú, te expulso y tu varita será quebrada en dos para que no puedas hacer magia sin ella…

-eso es injusto, ellos me agredieron –se defendió Severus que había estado en silencio esperando su condena.

-estoy de acuerdo en que es injusto –dijeron al unísono Pomfrey y Minerva, esta última aunque molesta por el incidente era un poco (no mucho) consciente que sus leones eran un poquito problemáticos –además si lo expulsas –Poppy tuteaba peligrosamente a un Albus asustado ante su descaro y falta de respeto –yo diré a los medio mágicos que tú tienes preferencias y conseguiré los testimonios de los prefectos de ultimo año para que atestigüen contra ti, te recuerdo que la secretaria de asuntos educativos del ministerio de la magia es mi hermana ¿Qué prefieres, Albus? –mientras decía la pregunta arrugo la cara con desdén para que Albus entendiera el mensaje.

-¿me quieres chantajear Poppy? Eso no te servirá conmigo…

-Albus, estoy de acuerdo con Poppy en que es muy exagerado expulsarlo, no ha habido heridos de gravedad –dijo Minerva no muy convencida de sus palabras al ver la cara de Black casi modificada cual cirugía plástica por los puños de Severus.

-¿Tú también Minerva? Está bien, no me dejo vencer por sus amenazas, pero no lo expulsare –dijo viendo a Pomfrey de soslayo, sabiendo que ella no le temía, ella generalmente no se involucraba mucho con respecto a las causas por la que sus alumnos llegaba a la enfermería, ya fuera accidentes o peleas, pero el hecho de tener casi dos veces por semana a Severus el trimestre final del curso pasado la había hecho reconsiderar esa idea y ella había terminado averiguando que tres de cada diez pacientes era por accidentes en clases, dos eran víctimas de las bromas de alumnos mayores de cualquiera de las cuatro casas (excepto de Hufflepuff, estos eran tan nobles que no hacían bromas ni sospechaban que serían victimas de ellas) pero los últimos cinco eran víctimas de Potter y sus amiguitos –pero lo castigare duramente, dado que el chico te agrada, él te ayudara a atender a los demás alumnos de todas las casas, a hacer limpieza en la enfermería, a traer las pociones desde el aula de Horace y deberá cumplir con sus deberes sin falta, durmiendo acá en la enfermería desde mañana hasta las vacaciones de navidad, un castigo risible, pero que igual no dejara que el chico jamás olvide que no debe entrar a otra sala común que no sea la suya y menos aún agredir y lesionar a jóvenes ejemplares como el joven Sirius y Potter, sin más me retiro –dijo Albus.

Poppy solo le vio, sin desviar la mirada, mientras Albus huía con la cola entre las patas, había dado su brazo a torcer pero según él, Severus no podría con la carga de trabajo que Poppy recibía todos los años entre el inicio de curso y las vacaciones de navidad a causa de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Poppy se volteó hacia Severus, eso sí sin voltearse a ver mientras los dos Slytherin restantes y su jefe de casa se marchaban en silencio y Minerva hacía lo propio con dos de sus alumnos (Sirius a causa de tanta sangre perdida y los golpes que Severus le había dado no abandonaría aun la enfermería) Poppy le vio con ojos tristes, pues el chico estaba cabizbajo sin decir nada, ni voltearse a ver a nadie, estaba llorando.

-porque lloras Quejicus, ¿acaso le temes a los fantasmas de la enfermería?

-joven Black, le pediré que guarde silencio, esta en un área llena de alumnos de distinta edad, que están nerviosos a causa de sus comportamientos tan infantiles, así que guarde silencio sino quiere que yo le castigue por hacer desorden en la enfermería –dijo Poppy al ver a Black molestar a Severus, haciendo que el amigo de Potter se quedara callado y decidiera ignorar a Severus por el resto de la noche –Severus, acompañame –dijo mientras se llevaba a un callado Severus que se encontraba visiblemente afectado por la injusticia que acababan de cometer con él, hacia sus habitaciones en las que tenía un cuarto extra en el que transfiguro un sillón en una cómoda cama y le dijo a Severus que descansara mientras le daba una poción para dormir sin sueños.

**Hola querida gente, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y sepan que detesto al chucho con pulgas (chucho y perro son lo mismo), ya vimos que Severus no está solo, que Poppy es capaz de defenderlo con uñas y dientes de Albus y que a Minerva aún le falta aprender a ser maestra, tengan paciencia, lo que pasara entre el segundo y sexto curso hará madurar a Minerva y esta dejara de defender tanto a Potter y sus amigos conforme avance la historia, ¿impacientes por no ver a la castaña por ningún lado? Pues yo también, pero la inspiración no, me deja escribir lo que yo quiero, sino lo que ella dicta.**

**Gracias por los review, los Follow, por leer si dejar constancia nada más que en las estadísticas de visitas, y por ser gente interesada en mi historia.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que aborrecen a los merodeadores y a los que como yo, defendemos a las serpientes.**

**Creo que si la inspiración no me deja, el segundo curso nos dejara una humillación para Potter también, tal vez él sea un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero en duelos mágicos Severus lo pone en su lugar, ¿les parecería un torneo organizado por el propio Albus creyendo que sus leones ganaran? ¿Quién quiere que gane y que duelos quieren leer? No será en el próximo capítulo pero si será entre los capítulos del segundo curso de Severus y los merodeadores.**

**Tranquilizate SamanthaBlack30, sé que odias a Lily, pero tranquila, Lily aún no ha definido sus prioridades, no te preocupes, la puedes maldecir con crucios si eso te hace sentí mejor, aunque en este capítulo se porta de mejor manera, aun así sé que no la perdonaras jamás…**

**Feliz semana, atentamente su amigo Isaías.**


	9. el inicio de una pesadilla

desde ya les aviso que este fic es de tematica mas madura, asi que niños, leen bajo su propio riesgo.

**nada me pertenece, todo es de JKRowlin, si algo es mio son las situaciones mencionadas acá, y si los personajes fueran mios jamas les habria hecho victimas de bullyng literario (como hizo la autora original) ni a Severus, ni a Hermione, ¿casar a hermione con un idiota pelirrojo que la trato peor que basura? eso es bullyng literario. ¿que ni antes de morir alguien entendiera o amara a Severus por lo que era y no por lo que creian que era, aparte de volverlo victima del caramelómano que manipulaba a todos? bulling literario tambien.**

Poppy se volteó hacia Severus, eso sí sin voltearse a ver mientras los dos Slytherin restantes y su jefe de casa se marchaban en silencio y Minerva hacía lo propio con dos de sus alumnos (Sirius a causa de tanta sangre perdida y los golpes que Severus le había dado no abandonaría aun la enfermería) Poppy le vio con ojos tristes, pues el chico estaba cabizbajo sin decir nada, ni voltearse a ver a nadie, estaba llorando.

-porque lloras Quejicus, ¿acaso le temes a los fantasmas de la enfermería?

-joven Black, le pediré que guarde silencio, e3sta en un área llena de alumnos de distinta edad, que están nerviosos a causa de sus comportamientos tan infantiles, así que guarde silencio sino quiere que yo le castigue por hacer desorden en la enfermería –dijo Poppy al ver a Black molestar a Severus, haciendo que el amigo de Potter se quedara callado e ignorara a Severus por el resto de la noche –Severus, acompañame –dijo mientras se llevaba a un callado Severus que se encontraba visiblemente afectado por la injusticia que acababan de cometer con él, hacia sus habitaciones en las que tenía un cuarto extra en el que transfiguro un sillón en una cómoda cama y le dijo a Severus que descansara mientras le daba una poción para dormir sin sueños.

**La desgracia del príncipe: capítulo 08.**

**Inicia una Pesadilla y una cabellera castaña aparece en sueños (preludio de una inocencia perdida).**

Severus paso muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo castigado en la enfermería, incluso aumento de peso, Poppy le autorizaba ir a "estudiar" dos horas por noche a su sala común con la promesa de volver lo más tarde a las 10, siempre Severus llegaba en compañía de Lucius que estaba más que agradecido que Pomfrey ayudara a Severus y les consiguiera los ingredientes que utilizaban en las Pociones para después de sus entrenos a escondidas, de vez en cuando Severus le llevaba algunos obsequios de las serpientes para Pomfrey, está a la vez defendía el honor de las serpientes ya que Slughorn tenía por costumbre no interferir en las injusticias que Albus llevaba a cabo.

Mas parecía que Pomfrey era la jefa de casa de las serpientes, siempre que había un conato de bronca ella llegaba o enviaba una lechuza (Albus aún se pregunta cómo hacia ella para enterarse) con una nota que le ordenaba (si, esa es la palabra correcta) a las serpientes que abandonaran el área y evitaran entrar en conflictos, curiosamente las agresiones entre las otras casas eran mínimas, exceptuando las agresiones ocasionadas por los gryffindor, esos chicos sí que hacían todo (el grupo de Potter y Black) por amargarle la existencia a las demás casas, pero siempre el mamila de Albus-un chingo de nombres-Dumbledore terminaba diciendo que los leones solo actuaban en defensa propia y que si se habían vuelto agresivos era solo porque aún no superaban el trauma de la afrenta que las serpientes les hicieron en su sala común.

Por su parte las serpientes gozaron de un periodo de paz corto pero igual se lo agradecían a su "santa madame" Poppy Pomfrey.

Al llegar las vacaciones de navidad Severus fue notificado por su madre vía lechuza que no podía llegar a la casa a causa de un ataque de ira de su padre, así que él pensaba quedarse en el colegio para esa navidad.

Severus no sabía qué hacer, aunque quedarse en el colegio era una buena opción no le apetecía quedarse ya que Black y Potter habían "comentado" que si él se quedaba ellos también y eso aseguraba problemas con letras mayúsculas, pero lo mejor que le paso fue cuando Lucius le invito a la mansión Malfoy.

Severus se alegró de que su rico amigo le extendiera la invitación para permitirle no pasar solo la navidad y evitar quedarse con él come dulces latoso del director, hablando de él, ese señor se enojó al saber que Severus no se quedaría en el castillo, él quería que Severus se quedara en el castillo para aplicarle un par de castigos disfrazados de "colaboraciones" ya que aún estaba molesto porque estaba más que seguro que Poppy no había exigido demasiado a Severus durante su estancia en la enfermería durante el castigo que derivo de su intromisión en la sala común de gryffindor.

-¿estás seguro que no incomodare a tu padre Lucius?

-no Severus, además, él está más que feliz de saber que un Prince visitara nuestra humilde mansión, agregado a que tu abuelo estará presente ahí, creo que te quiere dar algo, ¿te animas?

-bueno, si puedo ver a mi abuelo mucho que mejor, tengo que pedirle un favor, ¿crees que él tenga libros de magia oscura?

-mi padre, el gran Abraxas Malfoy dice que tu abuelo es el mago que tiene la colección de libros y artículos de magia oscura más grande de todo el reino unido, ¿quieres seguir aprendiendo? Sabes bastante más que la mayoría de nosotros, e incluso, me dejaste con la boca abierta la vez que dejaste hechizada a la dama gorda para que no pudiera cerrar, eso fue increíble, mi padre está feliz de que al fin un Slytherin haya vuelto a dejar mal parados a los leones insoportables.

-pero me salió cara la gracia, mira que ellos no pasaron de una semana de castigo, yo casi dos meses he tenido que pasar curando a niños y jóvenes idiotas que por casi nada hacen explotar un caldero.

-no olvides a los que llegan con una lesión ocasionada en el invernadero.

-les dan guantes, caretas, protectores de ojos y de oídos; no entiendo cómo es que salen lesionados ante tantas medidas de seguridad, ¿crees que los invernaderos estén malditos?

-alegrate de que ya no tendrás que estar en la enfermería, tu castigo termina cuando empiecen las vacaciones, ósea mañana, no creo que estén malditos pero le podemos poner una maldición para que los gryffindor sufran especialmente Potter y compañía, ¿te parece?

-extrañare a madame Pomfrey, se ha portado súper bien conmigo esta temporada, ¿crees que debería hacerle un obsequio? Quizá busque un trabajo temporal y le compre algo.

-tu abuelo te obsequiara algunos galeones, tenlo por seguro, de ahí puedes obsequiarle algo el día de navidad, ya que mi padre en virtud del apoyo que Pomfrey nos ha dado ha decidido invitarla a cenar con nosotros.

-eso suena bastante genial, si no te equivocas y mi abuelo me da unos galeones le daré un obsequio a la señorita Poppy Pomfrey.

-me alegro de verte animado, dime, ¿se ha vuelto a comunicar tu madre contigo?

-no, no hace falta, ella esta con Tobías, ella lo ama a él, está feliz a su lado yo solo les hago estorbo.

-vale, no quería incomodarte, prepara tus cosas que mañana nos vamos a descansar unos días de los estúpidos gryffindor.

-bien, a mi última noche de castigo.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina del director:**

-dime Poppy, ¿desde cuándo tu tan amiga de los sangre pura? ¿Acaso compartes sus ideales?

-ya le dije "señor" director, me invitan a cenar, no a otra cosa, además que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena, ¿no le enseñaron eso sus padres?

-no es sobre educación que hablamos Poppy, Albus tiene razón, ¿con quién está tu lealtad?

-Albus, Horace, ¿Qué pretenden con esos señalamientos hacia Pomfrey? ¿Acaso Abraxas no puede estar feliz y agradecido porque Poppy ha protegido y sanado a su hijo estos años?

-Minerva, te ordeno que te calles, no sé quién te invito a esta reunión, solo éramos Horace ella y yo.

-pues estaba con ella mientras curaba a Tommy, el niño al que Potter hechizo esta tarde, ¿acaso no recuerdas que te dije que vendría a hablar sobre el castigo para ese chico?

-tienes razón, lo había olvidado, pero no podemos castigar a Potter, mañana se va de vacaciones y sería muy desconsiderado de nuestra parte dejarlo castigado, tampoco lo puedo castigar cuando recién vuelvan, ellos viene demasiado felices como para molestarlos con pequeñeces, así que olvidalo, Potter no está castigado.

-ya vas con tus preferencias, ¿ahora vez a que me refería cuando te comente que Potter, sus amigos y Albus acosan a Severus, Minerva?

-si Poppy, parece que tienes toda la razón de decir eso, Albus, me cuesta aceptar que eres consciente de tus actos y de que podrías estar arrastrando a muchos alumnos a los brazos de ese mago oscuro que temo ambos conocimos de niño, el mismo error de nuevo.

-callate Minerva, ellos no tiene que saber eso.

-¿no tenemos que saber qué Albus? –esta vez fue Slughorn quien pregunto.

-que Albus vio maldad en el corazón de Tom Riddle y lo ignoro, dejando que el rencor y el odio crecieran más de lo debido dentro de su corazón, el chico siempre pidió ayuda, pero Albus lo hizo a un lado para favorecer a gryffindor, Albus siempre ha exigido que Slytherin respete las reglas, pero el mismo las rompió más de una vez, como la vez que le reparo la varita a un alumno de gryffindor que había sido expulsado.

-ya había oído yo que a Hagrid le habían expulsado, pero lo de la varita no lo sabía.

-¿no crees que estas sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas Poppy? Nadie ha dicho que se trate de Hagrid.

-tú lo acabas de confirmar Albus, has saltado a la defensiva muy rápido –Minerva aclaro el punto.

-además Hagrid fue expulsado injustamente, estoy seguro que él no tuvo que ver en el problema del que lo acusaron.

-te creo que él es inocente, lo conozco bien Albus, pero te aclarare algo, hemos desviado el tema de esta estúpida e innecesaria reunión, el asunto era que entendieras dos cosas: que no debes leer mi correspondencia antes que yo y que yo decido a donde ir y cuando ir o si acepto o no las invitaciones de cualquier persona del mundo mágico, así sea ese tal mago tenebroso, ahhhh y que te quede claro, si tu no hubieses abierto mi carta, yo posiblemente no habría asistido, habría enviado una disculpa excusándome, pero, gracias a ti, he decidido asistir, así que gracias, con su permiso, Minerva, espero puedas tomar el té mañana conmigo, ¿te parece?

-encantada Poppy, Albus, me retiro, fue desagradable esta conversación pero considero que fue oportuna y necesaria, así me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, te respeto como hechicero que eres, pero como persona en particular, no sabría decirlo.

Así, esa noche mientras Severus hacia todo lo posible por prepararse para pasar las vacaciones al lado de la familia Malfoy y su abuelo, Poppy escribía su respuesta, en dos misivas, pues estaba seguro que Albus interceptaría dicha carta, pero no contaría con que ella mandaría respuesta con Severus, aceptando muy amablemente la invitación, por otra parte, otro personaje era invitado a esa misma cena.

**Residencia Lestrange.**

-mi lord, parece que Abraxas ha decidido invitarle a una cena navideña, creo que él está dispuesto a aceptar unirse a nuestro grupo.

-si mi querida Bella, pero lamentablemente no asistiré a la cena, dile que dos días después podemos reunirnos, ya estaré libre de compromisos y le dedicare el tiempo que el estime necesario, inclusive si insiste hasta podría quedarme a la cena de fin de año, anda, escribe mi respuesta y llevala mañana mismo.

-si mi lord.

De esta manera el destino empieza a tomar forma, es posible que las estrellas estén a favor de esta reunión.

**Día siguiente, camino a casa de los Malfoy.**

-mira Severus, parece que tendremos compañía, acabo de recibir una carta de mi padre pidiéndome que lo esperemos afuera de las tres escobas, dice que vendrá en un auto volador del ministerio. Él trabaja en el departamento de aurores como enlace de inversiones e investigaciones financieras y a veces habla con los ministros.

-tu padre es una persona importante, me alegra saber que lo conoceré, ¿entonces no nos iremos en el expreso?

-no Severus, iremos en primera clase, en una limusina del ministerio.

-eso será emocionante, espero que me dejen comprar algo, aún tengo dos galeones de lo que mi abuelo me dio antes el día que compre mis cosas de primer curso, él me dio la varita, y un libro muy interesante –decía algo emocionado Severus, aunque no lo demostraba mucho, en año y medio su carácter estaba maleándose y volviéndolo el Severus que el trio dorado conocería muchos años después.

A esa misma hora, Albus celebraba haber interceptado la lechuza que Pomfrey le enviaba a Abraxas Malfoy aceptando su invitación, esperaría hasta el día siguiente para falsificar una respuesta excusando a Poppy por no poder asistir, sin saber que a espaldas de él, Severus llevaba una respuesta positiva a la invitación, ya que madame Pomfrey había decidido no arriesgarse a que Albus interceptara la misiva.

Así, a la hora que el tren partía hacia la estación 9 ¾ Severus y Lucius, junto a Avery, Travers y Mulciber, los inseparables de Lucius y de Severus partían hacia Homesgade y se tardaron porque iban sin prisa, poco después del medio día llegaron, al llegar al frente del local de las tres escobas se sorprendieron de ver a Abraxas junto a la recién desposada Bellatrix Lestrange (Black de soltera pero distanciada de su primo Sirius "amigo de los traidores de la sangre" Black)

-hijo, veo que llegas y en muy buena compañía, Mulciber, ¿qué cuentas? Espero que cosas interesantes, ustedes deben ser el trio glorioso de Slytherin, si mal no recuerdo las historias que mi hijo me comento por lechuza, son todo un orgullo para la casa del poderoso Salazar Slytherin, a ver, preséntense, ahhhh pero esperen, aquí viene mi amigo Manfred, él está ansioso por escuchar de boca de ustedes lo que han hecho en el colegio, ¿verdad amigo?

-buenas tardes jóvenes, Abraxas, señora Lestrange, Severus, es un gusto verles, y sí, estoy ansioso por escuchar esa maravillosa historia en la que le patean el trasero a esos gatos subdesarrollados de gryffindor, pero, creo que primero deberíamos ir a almorzar, Abraxas, ¿es tuya esa limusina? –decía el abuelo de Severus mientras los chicos asentían a su saludo pero guardaban silencio, sabían que estos dos (Abraxas y Manfred) eran gente de que contestaras solo si ellos pedían respuesta, aun los saludos, solo debías saludar si te tendían la mano, sino un asentimiento bastaba y tu silencio.

-no Manfred, es del ministerio, pero me la ha prestado el ministro, ¿vamos? Niños, a bordo por favor.

Y así los chicos y don Abraxas Malfoy junto a Manfred Prince se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy.

Luego de almorzar (ya tarde) ellos estuvieron platicando , Severus estaba feliz durante la comida, Abraxas le trataba como un hijo agregado al plus detener a su abuelo ahí, más tarde, Manfred con el permiso de Abraxas llevo en la limusina a Severus por el regalo papa Poppy, comprando un costosísimo collar con guardapelo, un idóneo regalo para chicas, decía Manfred, a la vez de depositar en una cuenta de Gringotts un dinero "para emergencias" en una cuenta a nombre de Severus, cuenta a la que Severus solo podría tener acceso al tener 17 años de edad, Severus paso hermosos momentos con su abuelo, incluso por unas horas de su vida se comportó como un niño de su edad, sin amarguras ni preocupaciones.

Abraxas decidió no mencionar a la madre de Severus, Eileen, para no tocar ninguna hebra sensible en el corazón del crío, luego de unas tres horas Manfred llevo a Severus y lo dejo en buenas manos, con Abraxas, esperando con ansias la cena de navidad, ahí Severus se despidió de su abuelo (que le dejo mil galeones en su bolsa) y se preparó para la cena de ese día.

Bellatrix aún no había entregado el mensaje con el que había sido enviada, Abraxas esperaba que la presencia de Bellatrix fuera la confirmación de la aceptación de este a su invitación a cenar en navidad, él estaba seguro que al lord le alegraría la aventura que estos pequeños tuvieron en la sala común de gryffindor, sabía que el lord vería el amplio potencial que él ya había descubierto en los pequeños Slytherin, así Abraxas se convirtió en el primer adulto en querer orillar a inocentes niños a unirse al ejercito de ese mago tenebroso, un ejército autodenominado "mortífagos" y esperaba que la presencia del lord oscuro terminara de convencerlos, por eso la idea de invitarlos a una cena navideña a ellos y al lord.

Bellatrix había escuchado una y otra vez como Avery contaba la aventura de los pequeños, como a Severus lo habían tratado de agredir en grupo y su parte favorita (de Bella) era cuando Severus le daba su merecido al traidor Sirius Black, ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan estúpido en su familia de contradecir las enseñanzas de la pureza de la sangre? No era el primer caso, pero ella había visto potencial en Sirius y ahora este lo desperdiciaba, bueno, era hora de dar el mensaje al anfitrión para luego marcharse, así que se acercó a Abraxas y luego de una reverencia (ella lo respetaba, no así con Lucius) se dispuso a hablar.

-señor, el lord ha enviado su respuesta –decía de manera quisquillosa Bellatrix mientras sus ojos reparaban en Severus que les observaba a lo lejos –dice que no podrá asistir a su cena, pero que si le complace a usted, dos días después vendrá y se quedara el tiempo que usted estime conveniente tenerlo como invitado, que incluso hasta una semana después del año nuevo él no tiene planes que lo puedan distraer de venir a platicar con usted, pero expresamente la noche de navidad el no podrá venir por cuestiones de su proyecto muy bien conocido por usted.

-entiendo mi querida Bella, sería maravilloso que el venga cuando pueda, dile que no tengo ningún inconveniente y que me gustaría que él estuviera presente en la cena de fin de año y en el almuerzo de año nuevo, como mi invitado principal, me gustaría que el analizara a estos nuevos prospectos –dijo Abraxas mientras señalaba a Severus que ya en este momento estaba con Travers, Avery, Mulciber y Lucius –estoy seguro que más de uno le agradara.

-entonces eso le comunicare señor –decía mientras se preparaba a partir, era una lástima, ella esperaba poder cenar ahí ya que había escuchado que la comida de Dobby era sumamente deliciosa y ella tenía tres días de no comer, y pues el almuerzo se lo salto por ir a dejar otro mensaje –entonces me retiro.

-¿no te quedaras a cenar?

-solo si usted me extiende su invitación, no soy de abusar de la hospitalidad de personas maravillosas como usted.

-por favor cena con nosotros, sé que no puedes comunicarte vía lechuza con el así que mañana podrás partir ya descansada. Gracias por traerme el diario de tu señor.

-es un placer, dígame ¿es cierto lo que dice Lucius que esos tres chiquillos hicieron?

-sí, aunque ellos han omitido mencionar que madame Pomfrey les ha estado ayudando, ella les ha permitido comprar ingredientes y les ha enseñado sobre Pociones curativas, ya que ellos tiene entrenos secretos en la sala común de Slytherin.

-vaya que es extraño eso, Pomfrey jamás ha mostrado preferencia por nadie, por eso siempre la respete, eso llamara la atención del lord, creo que él la vera a ella como una adquisición interesante.

-dudo que ella busque formar parte de algo así, pero nada perdemos con tratar de convencerla, ella estará en la cena de navidad, Severus me trajo su respuesta, creo que la que ella me mando por lechuza fue interceptada por el director del colegio, ese viejo siempre busca ser el foco de atención, sabe que con esto yo estaré más pendiente de él, espero lo logres convencer de venir tú a la cena de navidad con el pretexto de preparar las cosas para su llegada mi estimada Bellatrix, creo que encontraras entretenido enseñarle algunos "trucos" a los chicos.

-eso tratare, no creo que él se oponga.

Así fue como Bellatrix se dio cuenta del apoyo que Poppy les había dado a los chicos, ya en la cena ella siguió pendiente de Severus, a pesar de que él era solo un niño, sus capacidades eran asombrosas, así que se decidió a hacerle un "regalo" personal, uno que ese niño jamás olvidaría, posiblemente le tendría pavor después de eso, pero ella quería ser la primera que lo dominara, sino su corazón, al menos esa área.

**Hogwarts, esa misma noche.**

-¿así que sabias que yo interceptaría tu misiva?

-si Albus, por eso mismo envié una segunda con Severus, pero ya deje de joderme la noche, debo ir adonde mi familia a preparar las fiestas.

-pero Poppy, no puedes hacer esto, no hay nadie que sepa de Medimagia para cubrirte.

-si lo hay, Slughorn, eres tú, cúbreme solo dos semanas, además tu dijiste que te quedarías en el castillo y podrías cubrir a quien sea.

-Poppy tiene razón Albus, Horace dijo eso frente a todo el consejo de maestros y Poppy está en derecho de tomarle la palabra.

-como sea Minerva, no apruebo la asistencia de Poppy a la reunión con Abraxas, pero tampoco se lo puedo impedir, espero que no te equivoques al llevarme la contraria Pomfrey, seria muy penoso tener que enviarte a azkaban si se llegara a vincular al mago tenebroso contigo, estoy seguro que él estará en esa cena también.

-no trates de atemorizarme, se bien lo que es azkaban, ¿olvidas que tu encerraste a mi tío ahí solo porque creíste que él había sido quien mato a aquel mago? Jamás le pediste perdón por haberlo encerrado erróneamente, yo era la única de mi familia que lo visito, ¡solo tenía trece años cuando pise por primera vez azkaban! Así que no me amenaces, porque nadie mejor que yo sabe que amenazate a mi familia con meterlos ahí también si lo visitaban, ¿y todo porque? ¡Porque no correspondió tus sentimientos!

-Poppy, mejor vámonos, Horace te suplirá, él se ofreció a suplir, ahora que cumpla, en cuanto a ti Albus, si hablas de errores, no olvides el que cometiste con Tom, porque ese error te seguirá toda tu vida.

-Minerva, no te pongas de su lado, recuerda que eres la jefa de casa de los leones.

-jefa interina Albus, aun no es mi puesto definitivo.

Así, esa noche mientras Albus Dumbledore no podía dormir pensando en que estrategia seguir para doblegar a Poppy, esta se alistaba para irse por la red flu hasta la casa de su tío político: Manfred Prince, esposo de Irene Pomfrey.

**Mansión Malfoy.**

Severus dormía tranquilamente en la habitación asignada a su persona, la mansión tenía muchas habitaciones, a él le habían dado una con dos camas, mientras él tenía que compartir habitación con esa chica linda de rizos negros, la llamada Bellatrix.

Severus se sentía mal por pensar que esa chica (años mayor que él y casada según les comento Lucius ante la pregunta de Mulciber) era linda, el solo debía tener ojos para Lily, pero al recordar que desde el incidente hasta la salida de las fiestas navideñas Lily no lo había buscado y que la había visto desde lejos con Potter y Black muy alegre, pues se sintió olvidado y traicionado, entonces dejo de sentirse mal por creer que Bella era linda y se dijo a si mismo que trataría de dormir pensando en otra que no fuera Lily Evans.

Bella había observado las miradas de los 4 chicos mayores, llenas de lujuria, a tan corta edad, le daban risa pues ella jamás se fijaría en ellos, pero el más chico, el Prince, ese era otra cosa, era muy niño, pero ella había escuchado a las mujeres mayores del circulo de su lord decir que cuando te acostabas con un niño este jamás te olvidaba, que o te odiaba o te amaba, pero jamás te sacaba de su corazón, más si su mirada se quedaba fija en ti, aparte de eso, estaba el comentario del lord oscuro: -Bella, aprovecha a disfrutar, porque aunque estés casada, los placeres son cosas que debemos tomar a las buenas o a las malas, si un chico te gusta, hazlo tuyo, que tu esposo hará lo mismo con cualquier mujer o niña que encuentre en su camino, él jamás te reclamara y pues tu no lo amas, ¿para que el respeto entonces? –había dicho el lord en una ocasión pero ella jamás había sentido necesidad de hacer algo así hasta ahora…

Severus estaba dormido profundamente, su abuelo le había dado una poción muy especial, esa poción servía para que los videntes pudieran ver el futuro y los magos normales pudieran dormir olvidando los sinsabores de una vida, solo en casos muy extraordinarios, los magos que la bebían podían ver algo del futuro sin ser videntes.

Casi era media noche cuando Severus estaba soñando que recorría Hogwarts y todos los demás chicos se apartaban de su camino, luego se dirigía a las mazmorras, pero en lugar de ir a la sala común de Slytherin el (que iba acompañado por una niña castaña de cabellos rebeldes y ojos muy hermosos del color de la miel) se dirigía al despacho de Slughorn, entro y la niña se sentó en un asiento frente al escritorio de Slughorn, pero el siguió caminando rodeando el escritorio del profesor, de repente se detenía y se sentaba en el lugar del profesor Slughorn y dirigía su mirada a la niña que estaba frente a él, reparando completamente en el hermoso color de sus orbes.

Bellatrix llevaba cerca de media hora queriendo despertar a Severus, pero este parecía estar en un sueño profundo, así que empezó a tratar de desvestirlo sin que él se diera cuenta, con poco tacto ya que no se había despertado ni con ella acariciando su miembro, esperaba poder tener sexo con ese chiquillo pues ella quería averiguar si era cierto lo que decían las mujeres mayores, especialmente las de su familia.

Severus seguía sentado frente a la castaña, esta al principio había mirado a Severus a los ojos directamente pero después de sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa había desviado su mirada hacia algún punto en ninguna parte; por su parte Severus miraba absorto como esa niña desviaba la mirada y en el fondo de su corazón escucho sus propios pensamientos: ella es más linda que Lily.

Ya había logrado su objetivo, pero quería despertarlo para aprovechar la oportunidad de dejar una huella en el chico, para eso lo necesitaba consiente de lo que pasaba, fue en busca de su varita, que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama que le habían asignado.

Abraxas estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en el cuarto que compartían Severus y Bellatrix, con un hechizo desilusionador se había vuelto se casi invisible, tanto así era de efectivo el hechizo que Bellatrix no parecía haber notado su presencia, es más, hasta había ocultado la varita de la susodicha y aunque ella la invocara no habría manera de que la varita respondiese.

De repente Severus se animó a hablar en ese sueño aunque algo lo despertó, algo incómodo y terrible, pero aun así alcanzo a escuchar sus propias palabras al referirse a esa castaña que había escondido de él la mirada: -señorita Granger…

**Jajajajaja hasta acá llega este Capítulo, en el próximo habrá lemon pero no cualquier lemon, sino una sesión de sexo forzado, así sabremos porque Severus y Bellatrix se odian tanto, ¿ya vieron que el señor oscuro hizo acto de presencia? Breve pero igual, ya las sombras empiezan a rodear a nuestro héroe, y mi amada castaña, mujer tan hermosa como ninguna, también hizo acto de presencia, gracias a la poción que Manfred le dio a Severus esperando que este olvidara tanto dolor y sufrimiento que había padecido en su hogar, ¿Bellatrix? Esa mujer no está loca, solo es que su marido no le da gusto y pues ella es humana (y linda, conste, Severus lo dijo primero) y tiene que desahogar sus deseos carnales con alguien, sé que las admiradoras de Severus me van a enviar crucios al por mayor, pero esperen al siguiente Capítulo, ese Capítulo si justificara los crucios, este aun no, espero en 15 días publicarlo, ¿Por qué tan tardado? Para mantener la emoción…**

**Feliz fin de semana (hoy es 12 de junio de 2015) y mi recomendación para este fin de semana va de la mano de tres de mis escritoras favoritas:**

**MariSeverus con "La vida continua" una versión más muggle de la historia, muy buena por cierto.**

**Ali(punto)Victoria con "Antes de partir te dejo mi lista de deseos" un fic triste ya terminado con epilogo.**

**Diosa Luna con "el cuervo" ya terminado y un muy buen fic.**

**El (punto) sustitúyanlo por dicho signo de puntuación para acceder al perfil de la autora.**

**Hasta pronto…**

**Atte: Isaías.**


	10. Perdiendo la inocencia

**Este Capítulo está lleno de violencia sexual explicita, ya que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale (aunque no me parece que deba ser así) debe ser así para justificar la aversión del protagonista con una mujer que será clave en la historia. Por favor, si van a leerlo, traten de entender que es parte de la situación que derivo en el eterno conflicto entre Bellatrix y Severus(en mi loca cabeza ), por favor, si no les gusta la violencia sexual, pues por favor no lo lean ni denuncien, ya que es bien sabido que para eso uno pone advertencias. En toda la historia solo habrá 3 escenas de sexo, solo esta será forzada, las otras serán voluntarias y están tan lejos en la historia que posiblemente cuando lean la segunda, ya ni se acordaran de esta. A título personal estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia sexual dirigida hacia seres que se encuentran indefensos, mujeres, niños, niñas y algunos hombres que aunque en menor escala pueden llegar a ser víctimas de semejante atrocidad.**

**Nada es mío, todo de JKRowlin y la Warner, supongo.**

Severus seguía sentado frente a la castaña, esta al principio había mirado a Severus a los ojos directamente pero después de sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa había desviado su mirada hacia algún punto en ninguna parte; por su parte Severus miraba absorto como esa niña desviaba la mirada y en el fondo de su corazón escucho sus propios pensamientos: ella es más linda que Lily.

Ya había logrado su objetivo, pero quería despertarlo para aprovechar la oportunidad de dejar una huella en el chico, para eso lo necesitaba consiente de lo que pasaba, fue en busca de su varita, que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama que le habían asignado.

Abraxas estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en el cuarto que compartían Severus y Bellatrix, con un hechizo desilusionador se había vuelto se casi invisible, tanto así era de efectivo el hechizo que Bellatrix no parecía haber notado su presencia, es más, hasta había ocultado la varita de la susodicha y aunque ella la invocara no habría manera de que la varita respondiese.

De repente Severus se animó a hablar en ese sueño aunque algo lo despertó, algo incómodo y terrible, pero aun así alcanzo a escuchar sus propias palabras al referirse a esa castaña que había escondido de él la mirada: -señorita Granger…

**La desgracia del príncipe: capítulo 09.**

**La pesadilla empieza y la inocencia se pierde, nace el odio.**

Severus despertó sobresaltado al sentir un cuerpo sobre el suyo y una dolorosa mordida en su cuello, al despertar también trajo consigo una parte de esa personalidad fría y cruel que había sentido como propia en el sueño, olvidando por un momento esa mirada ojimiel y esa cabellera castaña, se empezó a comportar como un adulto frio, amargado, cruel, maquiavélico, calculador y deseoso de sexo.

Bellatrix no lo podía creer, no había encontrado su varita, así que se decidió (al ver que ni invocándola venía a sus manos) a hacerlo a la manera tradicional: despertarlo con dolor.

Abraxas no lo podía creer, ella había invocado casi una decena de veces su varita pero esta no había respondido, él la había guardado en su caja fuerte, pero la sorpresa que él se llevo fue exactamente el momento cuando Bellatrix se lanzó encima para prácticamente abusar del pequeño Severus, era inconcebible para Abraxas que quería tener sexo con la señora Lestrange, ella sin saberlo había preferido a un mocoso y no a un adulto, pero sus sorpresas estaban lejos de terminar.

Bellatrix mordió la oreja de Severus, pero nada, él chico parecía el bello durmiente, así que se fue por lo más lógico para ella, morderle el cuello, tal vez así el chico despertaba.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres personajes que estaban en ese cuarto cuando Severus despertó, ya que el despertó siendo algo o alguien que aún no era.

Bellatrix solo vio una luz envolver a Severus y de la nada vio cómo su cuerpo era más largo, más corpulento, y más adulto antes de ser cegada por la luz, luego de esa luz enceguecedora ella sintió una mano apretar su cuello, vio unos orbes negros, carentes de emoción alguna, fríos como el acero, llenos de maldad, de amargura, pero sin aflorar ninguna de esas emociones, luego sintió como el hombre, pues ya no era un niño, sino un hombre, de unos treinta y pico de años, la levantaba de la cama a la vez que él se paraba, luego la arrojo contra el suelo, le dio dos bofetadas, que casi hacen llorar a Bellatrix, pero luego de ello escucho la voz sedosa y aterciopelada decirle de una manera oscura, profana, seductora, amenazante y autoritaria lo que pasaría.

-vaya sorpresa, mira a quien tengo aquí frente a mí, si es la mismísima señora Lestrange, la mano derecha del cara de serpiente, la loca –decía mientras con un hechizo no verbal había encendido las luces de la habitación y mandado un hechizo silenciador para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ahí pasaba -¿pensabas divertirte conmigo? Pues seré yo quien se divierta contigo, te hare cosas que ni tu marido sueña con hacerte, pero te las hare faltas de cariño, tanto así, que Rodolphus Lestrange parecerá un niño a comparación mía.

Dicho esto Severus la arrojo contra el piso de nuevo, haciendo que ella sintiera más dolor a causa de la incomodidad de su caída, ella quedo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, dejando a Severus a sus espaldas con una buena visión para lo que él pensaba hacer, pero antes de atacar Severus lanzo un hechizo paralizante hacia Abraxas, pues aunque no lo había visto sabía que estaba ahí, tantos años de espía doble para la orden y para los mortífagos lo habían aleccionado bien.

Bellatrix no daba crédito a lo que vio, Severus, o mejor dicho ese adulto que se parecía a Severus había lanzado un hechizo no verbal ¡sin varita! Y había aparecido de la nada Abraxas paralizado, luego vio los ojos oscuros volverse hacia ella y entendió sus intenciones al ver que él no despegaba su mirada de su redondo trasero, trato de levantarse, ni de su marido se había dejado hacer eso y no se dejaría de nadie más, las fuerzas le flaquearon y cuando menos sintió vio a Severus tomar su varita e invocar ropa interior para ella (que por querer violar a Severus estaba desnuda) luego vio como este la vestía con magia y se acercaba peligrosamente, ella trato de levantarse nuevamente pero Severus la petrifico, dejando que pudiera mover solo la cabeza, para así poder verla voltearse mientras él satisfacía su venganza, aunque él creía que solo se trataba de un sueño, pensaba que aunque fuera solo en sueños pero se vengaría de lo que esa loca le hizo antes de cumplir los 13 años de edad.

Abraxas estaba que se moría de cólera, primero, no tendría sexo con la joven señora Lestrange, segundo estaba paralizado y ni siquiera podría masturbarse mientras esa especie de Severus "poseído" se daba el gusto que Abraxas había anhelado al hacerle la invitación a cenar a esa mujer, hermosa, pero de oscuras intenciones, que al menos esta vez le saldrían muy mal.

Así fue como Severus le dio mínima importancia a presencia de Abraxas y se decidió a hacer suya a la bruja que le habría robado la inocencia en su niñez, dándole motivos para odiarla de por vida, aunque aún no entendía como era posible que después de estar por castigar a la señorita Granger ahora estaba por vengarse de una Bellatrix ¿joven? Al parecer ese sueño era una pesadilla de las que acostumbraba tener, pero esta vez él tomaría el control de sus sueños.

Así Severus tomo las nalgas de la bruja inmovilizada, las acaricio de una manera tan sensual que la bruja sintió la sangre hervir en sus mejillas, luego Severus movió con sus dedos dulcemente la línea de tela que cubría las partes íntimas de la mujer, acaricio con su dedo índice muy suavemente el clítoris de ella, mientras en su otra mano sostenía su varita, Severus estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer, sabia, por recuerdos que la bruja se había visto obligada a compartir con los mortífagos, que el primer hombre en la vida de ella había sido el lord oscuro, antes de casarse, que ella había perdido un hijo de él, pero que aun así ella lo había amado siempre.

Así que su fría venganza estaba por cumplirse, mientras con un dedo acariciaba el clítoris de ella, no dejo que ella pensara, la estaba dejando disfrutar de esa experiencia, ella se sentía en la gloria, el sujeto sabía lo que hacía, ella estaba por perder el sentido en esas sensaciones tan placenteras, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Severus se había desnudado y apuntaba con su miembro erecto a la entrada del conducto rectal, sin decir más, Severus, se acomodó y cuando ella sintió como este invocaba un hechizo lubricativo ya fue tarde, Severus dejo de jugar con su clítoris y llevo con la mano opuesta su miembro a esa entrada corporal que ella aún conservaba sin profanar, sin darle tiempo siquiera de demostrar temor por lo que estaba por suceder, empujo con su miembro la estrecha entrada, una, dos, tres, muchas veces, pero ella insistía en cerrarse y estrecharse para evitar que este la poseyera de esa manera.

Ella estaba asustada, ya él había hecho muchos intentos por penetrarla analmente, ella se resistía, pero el parecía no tener prisa, le introdujo un dedo, que gracias al lubricante y su menor tamaño a comparación del miembro de este, había entrado casi sin dificultad, ella sabía que ese dedo era el preludio de su perdición.

Severus introdujo un segundo dedo en el ano de ella, con una suavidad tal, que aunque ella estuviera tratando de resistirse, pronto su esfínter estaría dilatado a un volumen mayor del actual y en ese momento, sin miramientos él la poseería.

Severus vio unos minutos después, como su paciencia era recompensada, ya había introducido hasta tres dedos en el interior de ella y ella no sabía cómo evitarlo, ella conocía hechizos no verbales, pero a diferencia de Severus, ella si necesitaba su varita.

Severus harto del juego y en silencio, guio con su mano su miembro, hasta la entrada del ano de Bellatrix, ejerció un poco presión y aunque Bellatrix quiso evitar que el introdujera su miembro, él lo logro, de una estocada, él la poseyó, ella sentía su alma arder de odio hacia él, esa parte de ella era para el cumpleaños de su señor, lo que más la enojaba de esa situación no era que fuera contra su voluntad, sino que no era su señor quien se lo estaba haciendo y ella le había insinuado que ese sería su regalo de año nuevo.

Severus empezó una rítmica danza en el recto de Bellatrix, danza que termino cuando él volvió a escuchar que esa niña sabelotodo lo llamaba, entonces, aun con su miembro adentro de Bellatrix inicio la des-transformación y quien quedo inconscientemente unido a ella, era ese debilucho niño que ella había querido abusar y había terminado abusándola a ella de alguna manera inexplicable. Bellatrix juro que el pagaría por esto, lo que ella no sabía que durante la transformación el niño dreno mucha magia de ella y esta paso a ser de Él.

Abraxas que había visto todo se limitó a tratar de comprender la situación, pensando que posiblemente borrara la memoria a la señora Lestrange, para evitar un conflicto con el lord, así que mientras ella aún estaba paralizada, y el chico poco a poco salía de ella y caía inconsciente en el suelo, le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizador, lo que el no previo fue que ella tendría tan arraigado en esos escasos minutos (43 para ser exactos)un odio personal hacia Severus, tan grande, que aunque ella no recordara porque, lo odiaría eternamente.

**Buenas, aparecí, pues perdonen por la laaaaarga espera, había puesto en otros usos la laptop agregado a que hice como 30 o más borradores de este Capítulo, sinceramente, no sabía cómo desarrollarlo, ya que cuando me plantee la idea del Capítulo lo veía muy sencillo, pero al plasmarlo se me hizo hasta grotesco en muchas ocasiones, incluso en una ocasión más parecía un relato porno de más de siete mil palabras, por eso lo resumí y acorte lo más que pude, mis disculpas para los que no gustan de esta clase de lectura, pero como dije anteriormente, solo será este Capítulo y pues, Abraxas no creerá necesario borrar la memoria de Severus al verlo inconsciente, pero ¿Severus estaba inconsciente o agotado extremadamente pero consciente aunque imperceptiblemente? El sábado les actualizo, abrazos y gracias por leer.**


	11. Despertando en el futuro

**La desgracia del príncipe: Capítulo 10. Despertares en dos mundos distintos.**

**Este Capítulo empieza con el final del anterior pero en el veremos que paso con Severus "el niño" mientras el Severus adulto enfrentaba la situación anterior, en pocas palabras, este Capítulo está ambientado en el tiempo del trio dorado, Longbottom, Pansy, Draco, el cara de serpiente (Voldy) y el caramelómano. Rated M, así que no se aceptan reclamos, si después de leer esta advertencia insisten en leer el fic pues será bajo su propio riesgo.**

Abraxas que había visto todo se limitó a tratar de comprender la situación, pensando que posiblemente borrara la memoria a la señora Lestrange, para evitar un conflicto con el lord, así que mientras ella aún estaba paralizada, y el chico poco a poco salía de ella y caía inconsciente en el suelo, le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizador, lo que el no previo fue que ella tendría tan arraigado en esos escasos minutos (43 para ser exactos)un odio personal hacia Severus, tan grande, que aunque ella no recordara porque, lo odiaría eternamente.

**El despertar en Hogwarts durante la era Potty.**

Hermione estaba en su 4to año, había estado tratando en varias ocasiones encontrar esa fórmula para hacer que la profesora Trelawney diera una profecía a principio de año que fuera verdadera aunque irónicamente, ella (Hermione) no creía en la adivinación, pero por llevarle la contraria a Ron había pasado investigando una legendaria poción, el último en producirla fue un mago tenebroso llamado Manfred Prince, según se sabía, él había desarrollado una variante más fuerte pero jamás se supo cómo, con que ingredientes, ni la cantidad creada.

Buscando por aquí y por allá encontró una supuesta formula, Harry le había regalado al finalizar el curso anterior una cantidad de galeones (100) solo porque si, ella se había negado a aceptarlo, pero Harry se los dejo con la señora Weasley, cuando ella llego de visita donde los Weasley unos días antes del inicio de clases, había encontrado el libro pero este valía 100 galeones, así fue como a regañadientes termino aceptando el regalo de Harry.

Luego, al inicio del año, al ver a Severus, perdón, al ver al profesor Snape, siendo miembro de la orden del fénix, ella se había asombrado, le temía, pero a la vez se sentía fascinada con ese hombre, no solo era fascinación, era una especie de amor fraternal, no era un amor enfermizo como el de Pansy que amaba a Draco y parecía sentir más que admiración por su jefe de casa, no, el de Hermione era un amor, puro, como el de una sobrina que ama a su tío malvado porque sabe que todo ese tosco comportamiento era para que ellos aprendieran lo mejor y se pudieran defender en esta vida tan difícil y posiblemente corta que les esperaba.

Como casi todos los años anteriores, le robo los ingredientes al profesor Snape, inicio sus intentos de fórmula, Harry había comprado cinco calderos de latón a petición de ella y pues ella los había escondido muy bien, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Al inicio del año, Severus como siempre se molestó por el comportamiento indiferente de el trio dorado y el dúo Minerva-Albus, aun no iniciaban las clases y ya estaban rompiendo las reglas, para variar se aferraban a que las clases iniciaban al día siguiente para salir indemnes, eso era el colmo, menos de un mes después noto como la señorita Granger estaba robando ingredientes, posiblemente para crear por enésima vez poción multijugos, pero vaya que se sorprendió cuando hizo inventario y noto que eran ingredientes para una de esas Pociones que solo se desarrollaban a pedido de san Mungo, una poción peligrosa en extremo, esa misma poción que le causo pesadillas de niño, aun no olvidaba lo que esa loca le hizo esa noche o al menos una parte ya que todo estaba borroso, aunque una gran parte de sus recuerdos eran confusos, recuerda una cara llena de tristeza y preocupación, unos rizos cayendo por un rostro de niña hermosa y unos ojos color miel, que si no la conociera de hace tres años, juraría que era el cabello, la tristeza y preocupación, e inclusive los ojos de la señorita Granger y luego, todo se volvía borroso y solo recordaba a la loca de Bellatrix y él unidos de una manera que ya de adulto le hacía repugnante estar al lado de esa mujer.

Hermione por su parte, después del undécimo intento (aún no entendía como era posible que él profesor Snape estuviera tan tranquilo si era seguro que ya había notado que ella le robaba los ingredientes de su bodega principal y algo hacia que ella sintiera que él sabía que era ella quien asaltaba sus reservas privadas de ingredientes especiales) logro producir una cantidad decente de esa poción, como pudo (con la capa de invisibilidad)mezclo los ingredientes en el té que según ella era de la profesora Trelawney.

Pensando en su propia locura aparente, Severus se dirigió hacia la sala de maestros donde el té estaba servido al gusto de cada quien, con lo que Severus no contaba, era con que la señorita Granger había hechizado una taza de té, para que el aroma de los ingredientes fuera indetectable, al tomar la taza que le correspondía Severus dio un respingo y todo porque sus sentidos estaba alerta, presentía el peligro, pero no lograba encontrar la fuente u origen de este, así que analizando a sus compañeros, no detecto en ellos peligro alguno, luego mientras admiraba la portada del libro que estaba tirado en el piso (Pociones potenciadoras de los dones mentales volumen 1, Manfred Prince)aspiraba el aroma de su té y se lo bebió delicadamente mientras sentía la magia fluir en su interior y de alguna manera su mirada se clavó en esos ojos color miel que lo observaban asustados porque él bebía un té que ella había mezclado con una poción muy fuerte y que le hacía temer por la vida del profesor al mismo tiempo que la mano de este recogía el libro que la castaña había dejado caer al suelo al verlo tomar el té con la poción.

Era curioso el choque de emociones que Hermione sentía fluir en su interior, ella sabía que el riesgo de que la poción fallara era el mismo si lo bebía el profesor Snape o la profesora Trelawney, pero su preocupación era por el oscuro mago, olvidándose que este parecía verle directamente a los ojos.

Severus, se terminó el té ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, luego levantándose y aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos, tomo de la muñeca a una Hermione invisible y la saco de la sala de maestros, sin darse cuenta que un divertido Albus los observaba, mientras sonreía por la loca idea que fuera lo que fuera que Hermione le metió en el té a Trelawney, haría sufrir a Severus, tal vez así le decía que era lo que lo despertaba muy seguido las últimas noches cuando no tenía reunión con los mortífagos.

Severus le arrebato la capa invisible a Hermione y empezó su caminar hacia las mazmorras sin decirle nada, ella automáticamente entendió que debía seguirlo, así que fue caminando tras él, mientras los alumnos que les veían pasar se lamentaban por la pobre gryffindor, excepto las serpientes que celebraban una rebaja más de puntos a los leones.

Severus mientras tanto, caminaba automáticamente hacia las mazmorras, esperaba que esa chiquilla se hubiera largado, después arreglaría cuentas con ella, por de pronto se sentía mal, los chicos y chicas, aun los de su casa, se apartaban de su camino, mientras miraban a alguien que le seguía, Severus solo soltó un bufido, de seguro esa niña tonta lo estaba siguiendo, pero no tenía ganas de detenerse, sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban y daba gracias a que por el temor que los alumnos le tenían no habían notado su estado.

Hermione caminaba tras su profesor viendo que solo debían bajar las gradas hasta el aula de Pociones, ya estaba muerta, o por lo menos castigada por lo que quedaba del curso, estaba segura que el directos Albus encontraría la manera de librarla de cualquier castigo, pero ella era consciente que había puesto en riesgo a su oscuro profesor, bueno, mas pálido que oscuro, viéndolo bien, Hermione noto que su maestro caminaba con algo de dificultad y le estaba viendo más pálido que de costumbre, no es que ella no le despegara la vista de encima cuando él no la veía, es que solamente estaba preocupada por él.

Severus abrió la puerta de su querido y amado aula de pociones al mismo tiempo que su mente absorbía una extraña sensación de estar dormido y querer despertar, giro alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó en su lugar mientras alcanzaba a observar a la señorita Granger sentarse frente a él, la miro y al ver sus ojos recordó esa noche que vio a ese ángel de cabellera castaña y cuando despertó se topó con aquella horrenda pesadilla, jamás olvidaría esa mirada, pensándolo bien, la mirada de la señorita Granger era idéntica ¿o acaso era la misma mirada y ella era ese ángel? Solo atinó a decir –señorita Granger- antes de que un tornado se formara a su alrededor, por suerte el aula estaba hechizada para proteger a los alumnos de cualquier peligro, aunque ellos no lo supieran, así que alcanzo a ver una última vez esa mirada castaña antes de desaparecer frente a ella absorbido por esa energía oscura.

Hermione le vio desaparecer en medio del mini tornado de magia oscura, ahora entendía porque le habían dicho que el autor de ese libro era un mago tenebroso, el llamado Manfred "camaleón" Prince, la magia de ese mago había acabado con la vida de su profesor, por eso en ese momento se sintió entre culpable y tonta, lo único que agradecía era que según Molly Weasley le había dicho, el dichoso mago había muerto a manos de Albus mientras suplicaba por su nieto, un nieto que nadie llego a conocer según Molly, Albus dijo que el nieto de Manfred debió morir en su entrenamiento como mortífago, ya que era débil y enfermizo.

Hermione seguía encerrada en sus sentimientos de culpa, remordimientos y desolación, mientras lloraba llamando a su querido, perdón, estimado profesor Snape, cuando el ruido de movimiento la saco de su trance, levanto la vista y vio a un niño de entre doce y trece años, que estaba temblando por el frio del aula de Pociones, entonces se levantó aun temerosa y se le acerco, el niño levanto su mirada y le pregunto -¿eres un ángel?-y luego se desmallo frente a la castaña.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algo paso, el sentía ganas de despertar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, entonces ocurrió, algo lo succiono como en una de esas comunes apariciones que había tenido junto a su madre y se sintió caer de golpe al no tener a alguien tomándole de la mano, sus rodillas se encontraron con el duro y frio suelo, su frente sudaba, sus manos evitaban que se dejara caer de bruces, su estómago se contraía y trataba de expulsar por la boca la bilis, mientras él trataba por todos los medios conocidos mentalmente de no hacerlo, cansado, sin abrigo, con ganas de vomitar y con un frio que le congelaba hasta los huesos, poco a poco, fue recuperando su autocontrol, levanto su vista lentamente mientras escuchaba a una niña gritar y llamar a un profesor, es raro, el no recordaba que hubiera un profesor de su mismo apellido en Hogwarts, Severus no recordaba haber conocido jamás a un profesor Snape, así que pensó que quizá fuera un profesor de visita, tal vez un pariente lejano que enseñara en Durmstrang o en su defecto un profesor muggle que había llegado por el a Hogwarts, ya que entre los muggles Snape era un apellido común.

Vio a una niña de unos hermosos 14 o 15 años mirarlo entre asustada y sorprendida, luego ella se acercó a él mientras sentía su piel temblar por el frio, la miro a esos hermosos ojos castaños y solo pudo preguntar- ¿eres un ángel? -Antes de perder el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto, al momento del tornado, Albus y los demás profesores sintieron la fluctuación de magia oscura y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, pero alguien se les había adelantado, era madame Pomfrey, quien avisada por el barón sanguinario (que había visto al profesor por los pasillos y si había notado que algo en él estaba mal)se dirigía a toda prisa cuando sintió la fluctuación de magia, reconociéndola como la misma magia o hechizo que le hizo daño a Severus de niño en la misma noche que Bellatrix lo violo (Poppy no sabe lo que paso en el pasado, dejémosla así, merece creer lo mejor de su sobrino) así que sin que nadie le dijera algo sello con un hechizo el pasillo a las mazmorras para evitar que Albus llegara de entrometido junto a la traidora de Minerva, aun no les perdonaba lo de su tío, ni perdono jamás a Abraxas por dejar que la loca Lestrange abusara de su sobrino, esperaba que Severus estuviera bien, llego frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones y al abrir la puerta se asombró de lo que vio: Hermione lloraba mientras abrazaba a un niño que ella conocía muy bien, pero que era imposible que estuviera ahí en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hola mi gente, feliz lunes a todos y todas, pues por problemas en la red de internet no había podido actualizar el sábado, así que acá les dejó el Capítulo que correspondía y pues espero me perdonen, aclaro, este Capítulo está ambientado en el cuarto año del trio dorado, así que Severus conocerá a Hermione, pero Albus se encargara de que casi la olvide por completo, el próximo Capítulo (que ya está bastante avanzado) será laaargo, conoceremos que paso con Manfred, un poco del porque Poppy sigue al lado de Albus y veremos a Draco con las mellizas Ali y Vicky, aparte de ver a cierto pelirrojo celoso de un niño pequeño y en apariencia indefenso, veremos a san Poty perder un duelo contra un niño y veremos a Lucius derrotar por primera y única vez en su vida a Bellatrix durante una visita de Hermione, Poppy y Severus a Homesgade, será un Capítulo largo, así que tengan paciencia y en el cap. 13 volvemos al tiempo de los merodeadores versus la serpiente maestra (Snape) y por de pronto este será un hermoso romance de tres días (o mas según se desarrolle la historia) ya que el sistema de Severus niño tarda más en acabar con el efecto de la poción que le dio Manfred y la poción que hizo Hermione es buena pero no tanto como la de Manfred, por favor olviden los temas de hard sex..**

**Atte: Isaías, alias 503.**


	12. LDP Amor a primera vista p1

**Nada me pertenece, todo es de JKRowlin y la Warner, solo agradezco por tan emocionante historia y porque ellos no prohíben que se escriba fic's basados en el Potterverso.**

**La desgracia del príncipe Capítulo 11.**

**Amor a primera vista:**

Hermione vio como la puerta se abrió de par en par, ahí estaba ni más ni menos que madame Pomfrey, lanzando cuanto hechizo conocía a la puerta y las paredes aledañas.

Pomfrey al nomas entrar dirigió la vista hacia los personajes que estaban antes que ella en la escena: Hermione y en sus brazos, una imposible versión de Severus de entre los doce y trece años de edad, pálido, no tan delgado, exactamente como lo recordaba cuando lo había defendido de Albus y de Abraxas Malfoy, Poppy sintió ganas de correr a levantarlo, pero en ese instante recordó que Severus siempre le dijo que había soñado con un ángel, de ojos entre la miel y la avellaná, cuyos hermosos cabellos castaños lo hacían suspirar siendo un niño, antes de que perdiera la cabeza por Lily, trato de entender la escena cuando sintió un desbalance en la magia, de seguro Albus trataba de entrar al área de las mazmorras.

Estaba tan ida en sus cavilaciones que solo fue sacada de ellas cuando Hermione se atrevió a hablar.

-madame Pomfrey, no sé qué paso con el profesor Snape, él desapareció y este niño apareció en su lugar, la poción que hice para la profesora Trelawney, yo tuve la culpa –decía una alterada Hermione entre sollozos, muy impactada por lo que había visto suceder ante sus ojos, hablando tan rápido que Pomfrey no sabía muy bien que había dicho, solo entendió las palabras poción y Trelawney.

-tranquila Hermione, dame al niño, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, pero iremos por la red flu, así que ven conmigo –dijo mientras tomaba a Severus en sus brazos, y a duras penas con una mano arrojo los polvos flu a la vez que decía –enfermería de Hogwarts –partiendo así, luego Hermione repitió el proceso y desapareció antes que Albus lograra entrara al aula de Pociones.

Severus siempre había sido celoso de su entorno, así que el aula de pociones tenia mecanismos o hechizos de magia para que Albus no pudiera rastrear nada, así que aunque Albus quiso averiguar quién había usado la chimenea (porque estaba seguro que alguien la había utilizado, más al sentir esencia de flores en el ambiente cerca de la chimenea) no pudo lograrlo, entonces, quiso averiguar quién había hechizado la puerta, así que busco la huella mágica, pero recordó que había en Hogwarts 4 personas capaces de esconder su huella mágica y eso lo frustro, por un lado estaba Minerva, que no estaba presente, por el otro estaba uno de los gemelos Weasley y por el otro lado el par que más problemas le daba desde hace más de un par de décadas: Severus y Pomfrey.

Ya estaba por darse por vencido cuando encontró un rastro que le pareció interesante: la capa invisible del señor Potter.

Al aparecerse en la chimenea de la enfermería, Hermione primero trato de no caer de rodillas ya que nunca había utilizado la red flu, luego que el mareo la dejo, se volteó hacia el frente y vio a madame Pomfrey llevar al niño a sus aposentos privados, algo que a pesar del aturdimiento por los hechos recientes le pareció sospechoso a la pequeña leona, pero decidida a satisfacer su curiosidad y sus ansias de conocimiento (ella aceptaba que cuando el profesor Snape le decía insufrible sabelotodo era por lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora: querer saberlo todo)

-¿Qué cree que pasó, madame Pomfrey? ¿Cree que el profesor Snape este bien? ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Es pariente de Manfred Prince?-fueron algunas preguntas que Hermione alcanzo a dejar salir de su boca (y corazón) al ver que madame Pomfrey salía de su habitación privada y cerraba la puerta dejando a Hermione sin ver al chiquillo que yacía ahí dentro.

Poppy no se preocupó de las primeras preguntas, pero cuando ella hizo mención de Manfred Prince su semblante palideció, sus labios se estrujaron entre ellos hasta volverse casi de un color morado y su ceño se frunció como nunca Hermione habría visto antes, pero que a partir de ahora sería muy común cada vez que llegara a la enfermería.

-no es momento de hablar de eso, más tarde aclararemos las dudas, por de pronto debe evitar que el señor director sepa algo del asunto –decía Pomfrey a la vez que sacaba un pensadero y le hacía señas a Hermione para que se acercara, Hermione nunca había utilizado uno, pero había leído como y para que servían –no se preocupe niña, solo quiero ver sus recuerdos antes de borrarlos, más tarde dejare que usted los vea, cuando el director haya olvidado el asunto, pues él es capaz de meterse en tu mente y creeme, no quieres que eso pase, mas viendo cómo se preocupa usted por el profesor Snape señorita Granger, espero que entienda que hago esto con el fin de ayudarla a devolver al profesor a nuestro lado –dijo viendo como los ojos de la castaña se iluminaban al enterarse que el profesor Snape podía volver, no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión recibir su castigo, pero prefería mil veces eso a perder al que consideraba el mejor profesor de Hogwarts.

Albus por su parte seguía inquieto, no sabía que hacia la capa de invisibilidad de Potter en el despacho de Snape, realmente esa capa era una cuarta parte de la original, una parte la tenía Albus, la otra ojo loco, la otra Potter y precisaba saber si había sido cierto eso que Sirius le dijo una vez, que la parte que Albus le entrego a él, se la habían robado durante un enfrentamiento contra mortífagos, si era así y esa que encontró en el despacho de Snape no era la de Potter, quería decir que Severus le había mentido durante más de 15 años.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus, estaba despertando cuando lo primero que vio fueron los ojos curiosos de una niña castaña, una hermosa y curiosa niña castaña, ella no parecía tener más de 15 años, era linda, aun mas que Lily, por supuesto que no era una belleza física, mas parecía provenir de su dulce mirada esa belleza, porque físicamente Lily era mejor, pero algo en esta niña lo estaba volviendo adicto a sus ojos.

Hermione no lo podía creer, fuera quien fuera ese niño, se parecía de manera enorme al profesor Severus, incluso llego a pensar que la poción lo había rejuvenecido, pero al ver esa mirada dulce, esos ojos negros con un brillo especial y la manera en que se dirigió a ella, eso la hizo dudar que el profesor y ese niño fueran la misma persona, ella era inteligente pero en ese momento el choque de emociones la abrumo.

-¿los ángeles son mudos? –preguntaba Severus a la niña en cuestión (Hermione) pues llevaba cinco intentos de hablar con ella y ella parecía ida, tan embelesada con la inocencia que de él emanaba que no prestaba atención a sus preguntas. De pronto Severus vio a Pomfrey acercarse a él y decirle al oído:

-Severus, pase lo que pase, solo les dirás que te llamas Tobías Prince, jamás digas que te llamas Severus, por favor, es por tu bien –dijo, segundos después Severus asintió, ella le hizo señas de que siguiera intentando comunicarse con la castaña en cuestión.

-insisto, ¿los ángeles son mudos?

-yo… este, ahhhh. No sé de qué ángeles hablas, ¿has visto alguno? –pregunto inocentemente Hermione cuando al fin pudo salir de su trance.

-pues el ángel del que hablo eres tú, o ¿acaso ves a alguien más? –pregunto algo fastidiado por su respuesta que le parecido tonta "los ángeles son hermosos pero tontos" pensó para si mismo.

La respuesta del chico la hizo enrojecer sus mejillas a causa del rubor que las invadió, aunque le pareció linda la respuesta, pudo notar cierta "suficiencia y superioridad" en la respuesta del niño, que seguramente era menor que ella.

-no soy un ángel, pero gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto mi amada castaña.

-que decepción, esperaba que fueras un ángel de verdad, ¿estas segura de no serlo? -insistió un curioso y a la vez envalentonado Severus, mientras ignoraba la pregunta hecha por ella, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de la castaña, haciendo que esta por segunda vez en medio minuto se sonrojara.

-ya te dije que no soy un ángel, ¿tú has visto alguno? –pregunto Hermione inconscientemente haciendo que el niño la viera algo molesto y se alterara.

-no eres muy inteligente para ser un ángel, pero me alegro que seas mi ángel de la guarda, ¿Por qué eres mi ángel de la guarda, verdad? –dijo Severus de mal modo, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara por tercera vez, aunque despertando esa vena gryffindor que haría que ella se pusiera a la defensiva.

-ya te dije que no soy un ángel, ¿te cuesta entenderlo o eres tú quien realmente no es muy inteligente? –diciendo esto hizo que Severus se sonrojara, mas por sentirse agredido que por que le gusto la forma en que esa castaña se defendió.

-vale, no quiero pelear con mi ángel de la guarda, pero dime, ¿los ángeles tienen nombre? –insistió Severus, haciéndolo intencionalmente para descolocar a la castaña sin saber que serían interrumpidos por un barbudo conocido por ambos.

Albus llego corriendo hasta los aposentos privados de la enfermería, él, el mago más poderoso de toda Inglaterra, escocia y la parte occidental de Europa, podía aparecerse en casi todo Hogwarts según sus deseos, menos en la enfermería y en el área privada de Severus, tanto Poppy como él le habían bloqueado esa posibilidad.

Severus al ver al viejo cotilla recordó el incidente en la sala común de gryffindor y su posterior "castigo" así que decidió hacerse notar para amargarle el día al viejo.

-disculpe señor, madame Pomfrey no se encuentra, y según tengo entendido, se toca la puerta antes de entrar a los aposentos privados de una dama –dijo Severus haciendo que tanto Albus, el joven Harry Potter (que lo acompañaba) y Hermione, se sorprendieran de la forma tan descarada en que el niño se había dirigido al anciano y poderoso mago.

-no le hables así, ¿acaso no sabes quién es él? –contesto un mequetrefe Potter a Severus luego de eso.

-tranquilo señor Potter, la enfermería no es lugar para discusiones, y si, el joven Tobías tiene razón, Albus debió tocar antes de entrar –dijo una molesta Poppy Pomfrey al salir de quien sabe qué lugar y defender a Severus.

-¿Tobías? –Pregunto Albus sabiendo o mejor dicho presintiendo de que iba la cosa – ¿Tobías Prince?

-veo que aún lo recuerdas Albus, espero que no lo olvides, mi sobrino vino de visita, espero no le pongas pega al asunto, además de que Severus me comunico que estaría ausente por un tiempo, que tu sabias porque –mintió descaradamente madame Pomfrey haciendo que Albus se quedara mudo del asombro al ver que después de 14 años con las aguas quietas Poppy volvía a mostrar su disconformidad para con él.

Mientras tanto, Severus no dejaba de mirar a ese hermoso ángel que había encontrado tan solo al despertar, sin saberlo, se había enamorado de esa manera tan sublime llamada amor a primera vista.

-Hermione Granger –dijo Hermione en un susurro en respuesta a la pregunta que el chico le hizo antes de ser interrumpido por el binomio salvador del mundo mágico, para alegría de Severus.

**Diferencias de opinión.**

Albus seguía contrariado, el joven Potter no recordaba donde había dejado su capa de invisibilidad, Severus había vuelto a ser ese niño rebelde de su infancia y Poppy sabía algo, lo que no lograba entender es ¿Qué tenía que ver la señorita Granger en todo esto?

Por otro lado le preocupaba el hecho de que los mortífagos estaban en movimiento constante desde hace un par de semanas, es como si se prepararan para dar un golpe grande, aunado al hecho de los dos intentos de fuga de azkaban y una "pequeña" pero significativa fuga de un par de mortífagos del circulo interno del lord.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su oficina cuando se percató que alguien lo esperaba frente a la gárgola y le miraba con una centellante mirada, era Minerva McGonagall que estaba furiosa y él por primera vez estaba fuera de este mundo.

-Minerva, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto de manera inconsciente el anciano dejándose ver vulnerable por primera vez desde que conoció a Minerva.

-Albus, te ves cansado –dijo la hechicera mientras tiraba de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre el viejo y darle un par de bofetadas a lo muggle –pero debo darte malas noticias, el contador de rubíes dice que gryffindor perdió 250 puntos mientras Slytherin los ganaba, ¿Qué demonios piensa Severus que está haciendo? ¿Acaso le has permitido robarle puntos a gryffindor? Dímelo ya de una vez antes que vaya y lo deje mudo un par de meses para que no pueda quitar puntos –dijo un amenazante pero aún bajo control Minerva al anciano que solo pudo abrir la boca dejando que cualquier insecto se le metiera ahí.

-Minerva, ¿Cuántos puntos le quite a Slytherin cuando Severus estaba en su segundo curso en los primeros 3 meses? –pregunto Albus aun perdido en sus ideas internas.

-250 ¿Por qué Albus? ¿Acaso crees que los robo como compensación? –pregunto Minerva mientras veía (o escuchaba al director decir algo así como "no puede ser posible, los `puntos lo buscaron a él"

-Minerva, tenemos un alumno temporal y quisiera que se quede en Slytherin mientras Severus regresa, ¿me haces el favor de pedirle a Slughorn que venga hoy mismo? –Dijo Albus mientras su cerebro empezaba a trabajar a todo tren –dile que Severus no está y necesito que lo cubra por unos días.

-¿Cómo que no está en el castillo? Ósea que se roba los puntos y huye como un cobarde –dijo Minerva algo indignada.

-Severus esta, pero, creo que mejor te sirvo un té y te sientas antes de recibir la noticia, no quiero que te desmayes –dijo Albus mientras la gárgola se quitaba de su camino dejando al descubierto el pasadizo de la escalera de caracol que llevaba a su despacho.

Minerva lo siguió indignada mientras seguía preguntándose qué era lo que tenía tan distraído al poderoso director al que nada había perturbado desde la época en que don Manfred Prince junto a Pomfrey le habían hecho frente para evitar que Albus leyera la mente de Severus.

El director la vio a los ojos y dando un profundo suspiro dijo: - Severus está aquí, pero no el Severus que conocemos, sino el que conocimos, ese mismo que se coló a la sala común de gryffindor, el Severus de trece años.

-pero Albus, como es eso posible, ¿Cómo puede volver a ser un niño teniendo ya más de 30 años? ¿Estás loco? –dijo una aterrada Minerva mientras recordaba los dolores de cabeza que Severus les causo, especialmente después de volver de las vacaciones navideñas de su segundo curso (que irónicamente son las mismas vacaciones en las que paso el incidente que tiene a Severus niño en este tiempo) y había causado grandes problemas especialmente a gryffindor.

-Minerva, debes entender que al igual que tú, yo no sé qué paso, pero Poppy y posiblemente la señorita Granger si lo saben, necesito que obtengas la información y me la traigas, así debas decirle a la señorita Granger que será expulsada por no colaborar –decía un Albus ya más fuera de control que en los últimos años.

-¿expulsar a Hermione? Eso sería una locura, estoy seguro que ella solo tiene que ver con algún asunto contingencial y no con el caso como tú crees Albus, te lo demostrare ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-en la enfermería con Pomfrey y Severus –dijo Albus causando una cara de conmoción en Minerva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus miraba extrañado como Pomfrey revisaba a la niña que estaba delante de él. La revisaba minuciosamente, tratando de encontrar un poco de los restos de la magia que se había utilizado para volver a Severus un niño. Por más que había tratado, sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano, ella estaba limpia, lo único que la acompañaba era un hechizo de protección como los que ella ponía a Severus de niño, pero ella no se lo había puesto a la niña ¿habría sido Severus el de eso? Probablemente sí, pero él jamás admitiría que alguien le simpatizaba, eso estaba lejos de su forma de ser y no se acoplaba a los estándares de sucio mortífago que tenía, una opinión muy diferente a la suya.

Desde que Severus había asistido a esa cena con Abraxas ella había puesto mucho más cuidado en sus acciones, le había puesto muchos hechizos ocultos que su tío Manfred le había enseñado, para protegerse ella y proteger a Severus, aunque este desde chico rompía cualquier hechizo protector con suma facilidad…

Hermione estaba algo sonrojada, pues el niño que había aparecido en lugar de su profesor de pociones era intrigante, había insistido en que ella era un ángel, su ángel de la guardia decía él; además de que resulto tosco y seco como su profesor, si, no había dudas, ese niño era igual que él aunque con marcadas diferencias, mientras su profesor tenía una opinión de ella algo turbia (insufrible sabelotodo) ese niño al contrario, la consideraba un ángel, su ángel de la guarda. Dos opiniones muy diferentes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba que echaba chispas, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño a tratar así al director? Y lo que es peor aún, ¿Qué pinta tenia Hermione en el asunto?

-es increíble Ron, Hermione estaba ahí y no le dijo nada por la forma en la que él trato al profesor Dumbledore, no entiendo que pasa –decía un aún conmocionado Harry a su amigo en su sala común.

-no se Harry, últimamente la he visto demasiado preocupada cada vez que ve al profesor Snape, es como si ese bastardo le hubiera hecho algo, solo quisiera saber qué demonios fue lo que le hizo –decía Ron Weasley al momento de mover durante su turno de ajedrez mágico.

-de seguro fue por la humillación que sufrió cuando Hermione hablo de Draco y las mellizas de Hufflepuff, Alice y Vicky si mal no recuerdo, esas que solo estarán tres meses ya que volverán a América –dijo Harry tratando de recordar si era ese motivo por el que Hermione podría estar sufriendo secuelas y eso explicara el motivo de su presencia en la enfermería.

-odio a ese Malfoy, mira que suerte de conseguirse ese par de bellezas, pero no tardan en irse y en que Pansy y Astoria le hagan un drama –dijo Ron recordando las gélidas miradas que ambas Slytherin le dirigían al hijo de Lucius, pero pensando en el motivo que había llevado al Slytherin a buscar a dos chicas que no eran de la alta alcurnia de los magos del reino unido.

-disculpen, no pude evitar escucharlos, ¿sabían que ambas chicas son mestizas? Eso lo sé porque ellas son amigas de una amiga mía, al parecer Draco no tiene problemas con los mestizos, también sé que ellas vinieron acá por los negocios de sus padres, y el director les autorizo estudiar acá para que no perdieran el tiempo, aunque según me dijo la chica en cuestión, ellas prefieren estudiar Pociones y tiene clases privadas con el profesor Snape, un "conocido de la familia" según ellas lo llaman –decía otro que no era nadie más que Neville Longbottom.

-¿en serio? ¿Snape conocidos en América? Eso está sospechoso, ¿habrá mortífagos en América? –pregunto Harry a Neville.

-no creo, los americanos son menos tolerantes que nosotros, especialmente en las escuelas de magia de Ipswich en Estados Unidos, Guanajuato en México, las dos de Centro América y la de San Carlos en Venezuela, en ninguno de esos países se permite disidentes, los ministerios de la magia regionales los suprimen sin miramientos –decía Neville mientras Harry y Ron lo miraban de la misma manera que miraban a Hermione cuando esta daba información importante pero aburrida.

-¿y que me dices de las escuelas brasileras Neville? -pregunto una joven pelirroja que no era otra que Ginny, quien andaba buscando un pretexto para acercarse a Harry sin que Ron la asesinara con su mirada.

-esas son escuelas más liberales, según el profeta, los mortífagos han dado conferencias ahí, pero al no haber tratados entre los ministerios de la magia de ambas naciones, es imposible extraditarlos –contesto casi inaudiblemente el aludido.

-aun no lo entiendo –dijo Ron en voz alta.

-¿el que no entiendes? –pregunto una voz que ninguno de ellos reconoció por mirar fijamente a Ronald.

-no entiendo como Neville sabe tanto de América pero jamás logra sacar ni siquiera un aceptable en Pociones –dijo ron logrando que Neville se sonrojara por el señalamiento –si en las demás materias es capaz de decir las cosas casi con el mismo nivel de aburrimiento que Hermione, parece que no tienen más diversión que devorar libros, es lo único de verdadero en todo lo que dice Snape –concluyo, sin darse cuenta que quien le había preguntado había sido la misma chica a la que él había llamado aburrida devoradora de libros (o traga libros en palabras de Snape) en pocas palabras.

-¡RONALD! –grito furibunda Hermione al escuchar esto último, haciendo que sus amigos notaran su presencia -¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad de Neville y de mí? ¡Sabes que mi insistencia en tragar libros es para aprender y no dejar que mi origen muggle deje cuestionar si puedo ser o no una buena bruja! ¡Además, gracias a esos conocimientos hemos logrado sobrevivir en varias oportunidades! –rugió mas que furiosa pero sería interrumpida por alguien más.

-Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas como histérica? –preguntaba una contrariada Minerva que llego a tiempo para ver la escenita montada por Hermione pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo para escuchar a Ron, Neville o Harry y sus conjeturas sobre América, los ministerios de la magia de cada nación ni de cierto par de mellizas de Hufflepuff que andaban muy "amigables" con cierto chico rubio de Slytherin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muy lejos de ahí. En un área oculta de los pasillos de Hogwarts, un trio corría alegremente después de escapar de la señora Norris y Argus Filch, eran Alice, Vicky y un jovial Draco Malfoy, estaban tratando de evitar a toda costa ser descubiertos, pero aunque quisieran evitarlo alguien les observaba desde las sombras.

Esa noche pintaba para ser emocionante en muchos lugares a la vez.

**Hola mi gente, he vuelto, el Capítulo estaba súper largo, así que lo dividí en tres partes, esta es la primera, el próximo Capítulo conoceremos a ese par de mellizas que tienen furibundas a Pansy y Astoria, espero les guste, no se lo di a una beta porque se desapareció un par de días, así que trate de autocorregirme, espero sus comentarios o sus consejos, se aceptan tomates para hacer ensaladas...**

**Atte: too(punto)late503**


	13. Amor a primera vista p2

**La desgracia del príncipe Capítulo 12.**

Nada me pertenece, salvo los personajes fuera del canon de Harry Potter, los personajes reconocidos y los lugares del mundo mágico son propiedad de JKRowlin y la Warner, los lugares del reino unido mencionados le pertenecen a ese pueblo.

No gano nada más que la satisfacción de alejar a Severus Snape de Lily Evans.

**Amor y aventuras. (Amor a Primera Vista Pte. II)**

Draco se movía sigiloso hacia su sala común, había pasado la noche entera fuera de ella con las mellizas Hufflepuff Alice y Vicky, ellas eran sus amigas, aparte de ser sus confidentes, ellas sabían que él apoyaba a los mortífagos, pero no de corazón sino por compromiso familiar.

Alice era una chica de cabello platinado, piel pálida y algunas pecas en su rostro, un cabello en apariencia liso, pero ondeado al final, en las puntas, dándole un aire aristocrático, Vicky por su parte, era de cabellos y ojos color entre miel y chocolate (castaña, para no darle tantas vueltas) de piel clara y no tan pálida como Alice, ambas disfrutaban leer, escribir, dibujo mágico y los duelos, amabas habían sorprendido al profesor Snape que las había encontrado en un duelo amistoso a orillas del lago, con los dos únicos testigos que ese lugar les ofreció: el calamar y el profesor de Pociones.

Severus las vio en más de una ocasión y nunca decía nada, solo se recostaba en un árbol viejo, árbol que había compartido en sus ratos de estudio con la señorita Lily Evans, a observar, los duelos le brindaban entonces él siempre había agradecido que salvo la señorita Granger en una ocasión, nadie más conocía el árbol donde él se recostaba en sus ratos libres, los pocos de los que gozaba.

Severus se había asombrado de la rápida conexión de las chicas con Draco, por supuesto que su máscara de frialdad no dejo que ninguno de ellos lo notara, al parecer, Draco ya sabía que eran mestizas y no las había rechazado por ello, esto había hecho que Severus diera un respiro al saber que Draco Malfoy no era tan imbécil como Lucius, pues él hasta había descubierto que Draco tenía sentimientos hacia la señorita Granger, que la trataba mal para mantener las apariencias, cosa que él también hacia, a veces le daba miedo pensar que Draco estaba aprendiendo de los dos más cercanos al señor tenebroso, Bellatrix y él, la verdadera amenaza a la vida del chico era eso, sus dos maestros particulares en la mansión Malfoy, sus mentores, una loca y un asesino silencioso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus aún no entendía porque debía quedarse en la enfermería, él se sentía bien, pero Pomfrey estaba segura que sería problemático meterlo a alguna de las casas, en pocas palabras, lo estaba cuidando de Albus, también estaba el caso de esa chiquilla que lo había encontrado, era hermosa, sin ser bella, parecía una chica corriente, con enormes dientes frontales, un cabello enmarañado y un sabelotudismo exagerado, le recordaba a Lucius, de seguro habrían sido novios si se conocieran y él nuevamente se quedaría sin nada, Pomfrey le había hablado algo acerca de su extraña aparición en su mundo muchos años más adelante, le había dicho que era debido a la poción que su abuelo Manfred le había dado, así que Severus si volvía hablaría de ello con su abuelo en la reunión en la casa de Abraxas, donde se reunirían en un par de días.

Por su parte en la sala común de gryffindor Hermione estaba que echaba chispas, estaba encerrada en la torre sin poder salir por orden de Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora la había castigado luego de su "sorprendente imitación de los exabruptos del profesor Snape" según la bruja, ella no había hecho semejante cosa, solo se había molestado con Ronald porque este le había dicho devoradora de libros, eso sí, el pelirrojo jamás agradeció que gracias a esos libros y su insistencia por devorarlos ella había salvado a sus amigos (o guiado al menos) en estos años anteriores y estaba segura que ambos la necesitarían aún más en los años venideros, solo esperaba que la jefa de su casa, fuera consciente que madame Pomfrey le había solicitado su presencia en la enfermería para ayudarle con algunas cosas ya que ella estaba involucrada (de manera circunstancial) en el accidente del aula de Pociones que había terminado con este en san Mungo, ahora bien ella no había escuchado que sacaran a alguien hacia dicho hospital mágico.

Está bien señorita Granger, los chicos me han contado todo (que estoy segura que no lo es todo, pero para que insistir, luego los castigare) lo que paso y la causa de su exabrupto, insisto, usted es muy parecida al profesor Snape cuando era de su edad – dijo una Minerva con un ligero dolor de cabeza ¿podría Hermione ser consciente de todo el lio en el que estaba envuelto?

Profesora, ¿puedo hablar con usted mañana después del desayuno? – dijo una tristísima Hermione a su profesora, mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus propios cabellos.

Bien Hermione, te espero a primera hora en mi despacho – contesto Minerva mientras se alejaba de la castaña que ya dejo de retener la respiración.

Veo que saliste bien librada, deberías enseñarme como se hace Hermione – dijo Ronald apareciendo sabrá merlín de donde, como quien olvida que fue por su culpa que Hermione exploto, eso sí, sin darse cuenta que una vieja bruja lo observaba (McGonagall no se había marchado aun, solo había abandonado el área de visibilidad de los chicos mas no la de Hermione) – creí que la profesora McGonagall te haría estofado de Hermione – dijo en su ocurrencia que, como es costumbre, estaba relacionada con comida.

Joven Weasley, ¿Por qué no me sorprende su inoportuna intervención? – dijo una molesta Minerva a Ronald mientras abría el retrato y abandonaba la sala de los leones.

Hermione abandono unos minutos después la sala común dejando a un desconsolado Ron Weasley llorando a mares al haber quedado petrificado como Dios manda, con un hechizo perfecto de Hermione. Minutos después ella se encontraba trocando a la puerta de la enfermería.

Pasa Hermione – dijo una sombría Poppy Pomfrey a una asustada Hermione que no supo de donde le apareció tanto temor a entrar a esa zona de Hogwarts donde sabia Neville pasaba seguido.

Gracias señorita Pomfrey, ¿él está bien? –pregunto inocente e inconscientemente una preocupada e impresionada Hermione a Pomfrey haciendo referencia a Severus, que siendo un niño, para ella era Tobías, así a secas.

Esta descansando, él ha preguntado mucho por ti – respondió Poppy, mientras tanteaba las aguas en las que se estaba sumergiendo.

¿Sabe algo del profesor Snape? He oído que está en san Mungo ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto una afligida Hermione por su profesor favorito, aunque ella no lo demostrara.

Creí que preguntabas por Tobías –dijo Pomfrey a manera de recriminación, pero noto el sonrojo de Hermione y eso le dio a entender que la primera pregunta si tenía que ver con el niño que ella tenía ocupado en su oficina, ya que en la segunda ella preguntara por el profesor Snape ya era común pues ella había notado desde un principio la atención tan diferenciada que la castaña le prestaba al profesor.

Pues, si en un principio, pero no olvidemos que el profesor también fue víctima de este accidente que yo cause.

¿sabe tu maestro de Pociones que te preocupas por él? – Pregunto Tobías, mientras aparecía de atrás de Pomfrey fresco como que nada, pues él ignoraba por mucho todas las situaciones que les tocaba vivir a diario en el aula de Pociones.

¿Qué haces en una conversación de mujeres Tobías? – ataco Pomfrey ganándose un resoplido de este que más parecía atareado y agotado cuando lo echaban de una conversación que cuando estaba trabajando.

Nada, solo quería estar cerca de ella, ¿sabías tía que ella es un ángel disfrazado de humano? Ella es lo más cerca del cielo que nunca estaré, y si algún día debo volver a mi casa, tratare de escapar para no volver a vivir sin ella – dijo un envalentonado y a la vez enamorado Severus a Pomfrey, realmente ni siquiera el propio Severus sabia porque lo había dicho, así que Pomfrey decidió guardar silencio.

Tobías, pero si apenas y nos conocemos – dijo Hermione, mas roja que un tomate, dando a entender que para ella era interesante saber que alguien se fijaba en ella, estaba un chico rondándola, ese era Vicktor Krum, un apuesto joven del colegio Durmstrang que había venido a Hogwarts en busca del trofeo de campeón del torneo de los tres magos – y estoy segura que no tenemos nada en común.

Pues eso no lo sabremos, pero si te puedo decir que he leído unas tres docenas de veces el libro "la historia de Hogwarts" – ataco Severus, esperando que la chica le hiciese un tipo de burla por ser tan sabelotodo, cosa que hasta los propios Slytherin tenían a mal.

Pues yo llevo tres años enteros acá, este es mi cuarto año – dijo Hermione dejando asombrado a Severus – y6 lo he leído más veces que tú – dijo Hermione en tono de burla, ya más relajada y tranquila.

Bueno, aun me faltan dos años para pulverizar tú record, así que no cantes victoria aun niña – dijo Severus siguiendo el juego de Hermione, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Poppy quien decidió alejarse y dejarlos a solas un momento ¿Qué maldad podrían hacer una niña de esa edad con un niño como Severus?

Realmente esa mañana era hermosa, el sol brillaba muy feliz sin ninguna nube que lo tapara y a pesar de que se había pronosticado lluvia según Arthur Weasley quien seguía de cerca los canales del clima muggles.

Severus estaba que se lo llevaba el rio, esa mañana al despertar ella ya no estaba en la enfermería, él a diferencia de ella, no podía bajar al gran comedor pues no era reconocido por el director como u alumno activo de Hogwarts, era como si fuera un bicho raro, una especie de basilisco que podría petrificarlos a todos sin un que, ni un para qué.

Hermione estaba feliz. Ya se había bañado, puesto su uniforme e incluso había pedido consejo no Ginny sobre cómo arreglarse el cabello y un poco de maquillaje, cosa que a la pelirroja parecía no molestarle, sino más bien era como estar en su propio paraíso mental, hablando de coqueterías, amor, citas y chicos, Hermione no supo donde fue que la conversación se desvió de una simple opinión para bajar y verse más linda a una sorpresiva sesión de consejos sobre conquistas y coqueterías, cosas para la que su privilegiada mente no estaba preparada.

Estaba por salir con rumbo al gran comedor cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y le hizo girarse, era Ronald con una situación apremiantemente ridícula como de costumbre pero dispuesto a hacerle perder su tiempo y temple ¿o no?

No lo has olvidado verdad? – pregunto Ronald a Hermione mientras miraba a Harry hacerle señal de aprobación pues ambos temían que ella lo hubiera olvidado.

Lo había olvidado, gracias Ronald – dijo esto último entre dientes asegurándose que Ronald supiera que más tarde ella ajustaría cuentas con él.

Ok, pero apresurate o no alcanzaras a desayunar – esta vez fue Harry quien la sorprendió llegando de la nada a darle apoyo moral a su pelirrojo amigo.

Muy bien chicos, me retiro, los veo en el gran comedor, debo apresurarme o la profesora McGonagall no me dejara salir bien librada de esto, gracias, realmente no sé qué haría sin ustedes – dijo esto mientras los abrazaba y se alejó de ellos, saliendo por el retrato y dejando a sus amigos asombrados por lo fácil de su cambio emocional, cosa poco común en ella.

¿le pasara algo a Hermione Harry?

No lo sé, Ron. Deberías preguntarle, quien quita y recibas la respuesta que necesitas.

No gracias amigo, las mujeres por momentos son difíciles de entender.

Dejen de juzgar a Hermione, ella está feliz porque al parecer tiene una cita ¿o acaso no notaron lo hermosa que se ve con ese cambio de look? – decía una feliz Ginny al ver tan de cerca a Harry pero notar que su hermano tiraba la baba y la comida por una castaña que se seguro iría a verse con alguien más, después de todo su hermano le había hecho el desplante.

¿tú sabes con quién? – pregunto Ronald quien aunque jamás lo aceptara, celaba a Hermione.

No, además vamos caminando o no encontraremos desayuno cuando lleguemos al gran comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco parecía ser muy feliz, después de todo no había nada mejor que hacer, que escaparse con sus amigas favoritas, estaba en sábado y las visitas a Homesgade estaba permitidas, él iba acompañado de las mellizas, pero se molestó un poco más abajo al notar que la amiga de Potter iba acompañada de Pomfrey y ese niño Squib que se decía era sobrino de Pomfrey, aparte de verla más arreglada que de costumbre, más hermosa.

Deja de mirarla y acercate a ella Draco, o te quedaras a vivir con lo primero que encuentres, y creeme eso no es bueno –decía Vicky a Draco mientras trataba de hacer que este dejara de verla a ella y a su hermana para centrarse en la chica que le gustaba, así, entre susurros llegaron al último a Homesgade, pero al llegar Draco se3 asusto con lo que vio, a un lado estaba Pomfrey protegiendo con su cuerpo a ese niño y a la castaña amiga de Potter, más adelante su padre Lucius estaba con la varita en alto enfrentando a Bellatrix Lestrange, su tía.

Si, lo sé, muy corto y tarde un siglo, no daré excusas, solo espero les guste hasta la próxima.


	14. Triste despertar

**La desgracia del príncipe capítulo 13.**

**Un triste despertar.**

Severus había bajado junto a Hermione y Poppy, hasta la entrada a Hogwarts, estaban listos para ir hasta Homesgade, lugar que él aun no conocía pues apenas estaba en segundo curso cuando se dio el incidente que lo había traído a conocer a su ángel.

Poppy iría por unas Pociones ya preparadas y a dejar un mensaje pues no quería que Albus interceptara ese mensaje. Y dada la presencia de la señorita Granger y su injerencia en el caso de la transformación de Severus, debía ser de utilidad llevarla, más valía que Albus y Minerva estaba entretenidos tratando de entender cómo era posible que Potty estuviese entre los elegidos por el cáliz que decidía a los campeones de cada colegio en el torneo de os tres magos.

Por otra parte, tenía la certeza que Severus no había sido devuelto a su juventud, sino que de alguna manera había intercambiado de lugar con su yo pasado, pero aun no entendía que era lo que había hecho que una simple poción lograra semejante efecto hasta cierto punto desastroso pues la aparente calma de Albus, era solo eso, aparente.

Por momentos lo único bueno que ella encontraba era el hecho de que Severus hubiese conocido a Hermione, su ángel, como el la llamaba, Severus desde niño siempre había hablado que había soñado con un ángel de mirada serena y cabellos enmarañados, razón misma por la que tanto lo aterraba la señorita Granger, al parecer ella le recordaba a ese ángel con el que él había soñado, lo irónico del destino era que sí, ella era su ángel soñado, el ángel que durante muchos años le dio fuerzas mientras la perra malditas de Evans le hundía en el mayor de los agujeros, del que salió, vaya ironía, gracias a lord Voldemort.

Severus mientras tanto, estaba pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Hermione, en ese brillo especial de sus ojos que ni Evans tenia, en la dulzura de su carácter, y pues, también había visto dolor en la mirada de ella cuando pasaron al lado de un pelirrojo con sobrepeso, parecía una zanahoria con patas según Severus y tenía la impresión de que ese chico le había hecho algo a su ángel, así que esperaría el momento oportuno, nadie tocaba a las personas importantes de un Prince, nadie es eso, nadie.

Hermione caminaba atontada, había visto a Ronald con una chica que no pudo identificar en el momento, ¿Cómo era posible que él no pudiera ver más allá de su nariz e ignorara lo que ella sentía por él? ¿Acaso a Ron solo le gustaban las chicas de dentadura perfecta y cuerpos esculturales? Ella no era agraciada físicamente, sus dos incisivos eran motivo de burlas antes de Hogwarts y lo seguían siendo acá, pero era la más inteligente, ¿acaso no bastaba con eso?

Hermione siguió sumida en sus pensamientos (igual que Severus y Pomfrey) cuando llegaron a la entrada de Homesgade, pasando la casa de los gritos, Severus la vio, tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo, siguió su camino, cuando estaban por pasar frente a las tres escobas, vieron salir de ahí a Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, realmente Lucius había cambiado poco, Severus lo reconoció nomas verlo, había notado que desde que salió de ese local (Severus aún no lo conocía) Lucius había reparado en su presencia y había caminado en su dirección, saludando a Pomfrey con una manera elegante, mirando a Hermione con una mezcla de asco y odio (que a Severus no le pasó desapercibido) y mirándolo a él con cara de asombro, mezclado con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Poppy, es un gusto volver a verla fuera de esa prisión y de los dominios del viejo loco ese – decía feliz y sinceramente Lucius, pues aun recordaba lo que Poppy había hecho en sus últimos años en Hogwarts por él y los demás Slytherin.

Es un gusto Lucius, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Qué te tiene acá por estos lados de escocia?

Pues tenía programado encontrarme con Draco, ya sabes, tengo un papel de buen padre que mantener en alto, ¿Qué haces acompañada de un niño que nunca he visto y de esa niña? – dijo Lucius aun guardándole un poco de respeto a Hermione pues no quería uno de esos largos sermones que Poppy daba, eran tan legendarios que se había desarrollado la leyenda de que ella era la única persona que había dejado a Albus con la boca cerrada por las siguientes tres horas (que duraba el sermón de Pomfrey)

Pues, mi querido Lucius, "esa niña" se llama Hermione, y el niño, Tobías, no digas nada y guarda silencio – dijo Pomfrey mientras miraba la cara de Lucius recorrer a Severus de pie a cabeza, pues estaba segura que este le había identificado.

Se parece a Severus – dijo Lucius mientras observaba bien a Hermione y al chico, notando como que algo había en común en ese par, no sabía que era, quizá fuera esa mirada desafiante que ambos le dirigían, la mirada de ambos eran unas copias exactas de las miradas despectivas que Severus le dirigía, que Lucius sabia eran la mirada más cálida que Severus le podía dirigir como amigos, cosa que con nadie más, ya que a los demás, Severus los miraba con desprecio – no me digas que este par son hijos de Severus.

No Lucius, ya está desvariando tu cerebro, le pediré a Severus cuando vuelva que te prepare una poción para reactivar tus pocas neuronas – dijo Pomfrey, en un tono, familiar, relajado y hasta cierto punto, amistoso – el niño si es pariente de él, a ella ya la conoces – termino diciendo mientras dirigía una mirada curiosa hacia las espaldas de Lucius, pues estaba segura de haber visto a Albus y conociéndolo bien, el viejo la cuestionaría por su manera de ser con Lucius, muy relajada para el gusto del viejo, pero ella no dejaría que él metiera sus narices en las amistades que ella escogía.

Estoy segura Lucius, que sabes que nos están observando, así que dime ¿Qué hacemos?

Y ¿si le lanzamos un avada al viejo? Digo, ya disfruto de la vida, ya es hora de que él se reúna con sus padres y no sé, quizá tú o la amargada sean nombradas directora, la prefiero a una de ustedes y no a ese viejo cotilla.

El sigue ahí, solo se escondió con un glamour – dijo Severus que como niño educado había guardado silencio al ver platicar a los adultos, pero que estaba aburrido, ya que desde un principio él había visto al viejo caramelómano, también había visto a la mujer con cara de loca y cabellos más desordenados que los de Hermione que venía desde la otra esquina, varita en mano, de seguro era una ladrona, esperaba que Lucius hiciera algo ya que él ahí no tenía una varita.

¿Que-esa no es Bellatrix Lestrange? – dijo una asustada Hermione al ver a la bruja ya que había seguido la vista de Severus hacia lo que llamaba la atención de este.

¿Qué dices? – pregunto Lucius asustado, al escuchar a Hermione, y volteándose hacia la acera donde estos observaban a la mujer, que debía estar presa en azkaban, ella tenía su varita apuntándole a la señorita Granger.

¿Bellatrix? – pregunto Severus, recordando que ese era el nombre de la chica que había visto llegar a casa de Abraxas Malfoy.

¡atrás de mí! – grito Lucius mientras, sin saberlo, asombraba a unas asustadas Hermione y Poppy, mientras, Severus había tomado a Hermione de la mano, poniéndola atrás de sí.

Lucius, ten cuidado, sabes que ella es mejor que tú – decía preocupada Poppy Pomfrey a Lucius, mientras ella también sacaba su varita dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Podrá ser mejor que yo, pero no me ganara, porque esta vez yo seré tu héroe, devolviéndote uno de tantos favores que nos hiciste en el pasado –le contesto Lucius, haciendo que Pomfrey negara con la cabeza, ella jamás esperaba que ellos le pagaran los favores, ella solo estaba en contra de la exclusión ocasionada por Albus, al dejar fuera de sus proyectos a los Slytherin.

Te dejare ser el héroe, pero te ayudare y no acepto un no por respuesta Lucius, ¿entendiste?

Como tú digas, pero mantente un paso atrás de mí, si la derrotamos, te invitare a una cerveza de mantequilla, aún recuerdo esa apuesta, quiero vengarme de ti por hacerme perder – dijo Lucius recordando viejos tiempos.

Así fue como estaban en posición de batalla cuando Draco y las mellizas llegaron a Homesgade, de alguna manera, ellos habían ido caminando buscando la salida del pueblo, para que Severus y Hermione pudieran huir.

De un momento a otro estallo la batalla, hechizos se dejaban ver en todas las direcciones, de alguna manera u otra Oblivios (forma coloquial de llamar al hechizo Obliviate) aparecían de la nada, atacando a Severus directamente, pero el chico había tomado a Hermione de la mano en que ella sostenía su varita y la guiaba a desviar los hechizos, sin necesidad de un hechizo de protección, Severus había visto quien se los lanzaba y por eso mismo le era fácil desviarlos, pero se decidió por arrebatarle la varita a Hermione e iniciar un ataque, así que por un lado Pomfrey y Lucius luchaban contra una extraña Bellatrix que no estaba actuando como era su loca costumbre, sino que se miraba de manera serena y confiada, era como si en realidad no fuera ella, era como si fuera alguien más solo que con su apariencia.

Severus había tratado en tres ocasiones acertarle el expeliarmus a Albus Dumbledore, que era quien le lanzaba los Obliviate, así que él empezó a pensar si era posible que en algún punto, el ataque a Pomfrey y a Hermione, fuera idea de él para desviar su atención y tenerlo de nuevo en sus manos, estaba pensando en ellos cuando vio a la bruja enmarañada apuntar hacia un hueco en la defensa que Poppy Pomfrey y Lucius Malfoy habían dejado, vía libre para atacar a Hermione, cosa que él no permitiría, alcanzo a escuchar la fatídica frase: - avada kedavra.

Todo paso tan de prisa, Draco ataco con un desmaius a su tía Bellatrix, o a la que creía era ella, pero no alcanzo a evitar que el avada, diera de lleno en el pecho del niño que había decidido proteger a la sangre sucia, aun así Draco vio un segundo hechizo dar también en la cabeza del chico, sin saber que hacer se acercó a su tía, inconsciente, pero esta empezó a transformarse en la mujer esa que salía con su padre a espaldas de Narcisa, la amante de Lucius Malfoy, mortífaga de tercera línea, una mujer de infiltración que trabajaba en el área administrativa de azkaban, de seguro se había aprovechado de ello para conseguir cabellos de su tía y disfrazarse de ella para sortear el ataque que había desarrollado, vio como su padre Lucius miraba el cuerpo sin vida del infante, un infante que fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por Hermione, la chica que é amaba pero a la cual debía ofender para mantener la apariencia de compartir las ideas de los sangre pura y encajar en Slytherin.

Los aurores no tardaron en aparecer, ellos se horrorizaron al identificar a la agresora como Amanda, la mujer se había disfrazado de Bellatrix Lestrange, una mujer muy temida por ellos, con poción multijugos de seguro, era jefa del área administrativa de azkaban, una mujer en la que muchos confiaban y ahora estaba ahí, en la escena de un asesinato.

Todos se vieron interrumpidos por un remolino mágico, que se hizo alrededor del niño, llevándolo hacia Hogwarts, todos creyeron que desde allá lo había invocado Albus, sin saber que este se encontraba muy sorprendido al igual que ellos.

El mini tornado llevo al joven Severus hasta las mazmorras, donde tomo mayor intensidad, un minuto después, al desvanecerse los efectos del tornado, solo que daba el aula de Pociones desordenada, con cosas tiradas por doquier, y un bulto vestido de negro, un hombre de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y el cabello grasiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus habría los ojos, Pomfrey lo observaba mientras con su varita hacia una especie de escaneo en el cuerpo de Severus mientras suspiraba aliviada de verlo consciente de nuevo, a su lado estaba Abraxas, y su abuelo Manfred, quien miraba calladamente la escena, también había mas allá por la puerta un hombre, enigmático con una sonrisa cautivadora, algo le decía que ese hombre era peligroso, pero entonces quiso recordar que había pasado pero no pudo, solo sintió el dolor de cabeza que seguía a alguien víctima de un exceso con el alcohol, solo recordaba unos ojos de miel, una cabellera castaña y que él había soñado con un ángel, un hermoso ángel y eso lo lleno de nostalgia y tristeza, ya que no recordaba nada más.

Me alegro que te encuentres bien Severus, dormiste por dos días, así que es un alivio verte despierto – dijo Manfred, al ver a su nieto de nuevo en este mundo.

Yo también me alegro de verte abuelo – dijo Severus.

Después hablan de lo que quieran, ahorita debo terminar de examinarlo, ¿seguro que solo eso le dio tío? –pregunto Poppy, mientras seguía examinando a Severus.

Ya, Abraxas, Manfred, dejemos que la señorita revise al niño, tenemos cosas que hablar mientras tanto, espero señorita que nos acompañe a la cena – dijo amablemente y haciendo una reverencia, el tipo de la sonrisa cautivadora – espero nos honre con su compañía, Tom Riddle para servirle, señorita Pomfrey.

Asistiré, no lo dude, quiero ver a Severus comer suficiente y a mi tío no abusar de la bebida – contesto Pomfrey, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Quién es él? – pregunto Severus.

Es un señor amable, político del mundo mágico y candidato a ministro de la magia creo, lo llaman lord Voldemort – le contesto Manfred al tiempo que dejaba a Severus al cuidado de Pomfrey e iba tras el mencionado.

**Corto pero por primera vez en meses, actualice seguido. Gracias por leer.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Es un señor amable, político del mundo mágico y candidato a ministro de la magia creo, lo llaman lord Voldemort – le contesto Manfred al tiempo que dejaba a Severus al cuidado de Pomfrey e iba tras el mencionado."

**La Desagracia del Príncipe 14: tiempos oscuros se aproximan.**

La cena estaba servida, Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy había hecho un suculento menú que incluía comida de las casas mágicas de las américas, no en balde el elfo había sido un regalo de una ancestral casa de brujos brasileros con orígenes en las casa mágicas de Portugal, los Nascimento, amigos íntimos de los Prince y de los Malfoy, ese elfo en especial parecía conocer la comida mágica que le gustaba al lord, pues este (que generalmente se quejaba de los menús de las familias mágicas, llamándolos "menús dignos de sangre sucias" muy regularmente) siempre había dicho que los Malfoy y los Black eran los únicos que tenían elfos dignos de estar con familias poderosas.

Por otro lado, Manfred tenía un cariño especial por los elfos, siempre les había dedicado tiempo y recursos, además de seguir la línea familiar que dictaba que los elfos debían ser tenidos como seres libres aunque decidieran seguir sirviendo, todo gracias al primer patriarca de los Prince: Alexander, quien había derrotado en duelos de magia a Salazar Slytherin y al engreído de Godric Gryffindor, quienes tres años después fundaron Hogwarts, llevándose entre ellos a la señorita Ravenclaw la prometida de Alexander, el único que se había disculpado por ese hecho casi una década después había sido Salazar, bueno, Helga no era culpable de nada, era la mejor amiga de infancia de Alexander, ella había insistido en que debía haber una quinta casa para los incomprendidos, pero Salazar y Godric jamás perdonaron que un Prince los venciera en duelo a ambos al mismo tiempo, eran demasiado vanidosos y engreídos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así había transcurrido mucho tiempo (30 años) cuando en una batalla contra los muggles, el hijo de Alexander, Nicolai había sido engatusado por Salazar en su cruzada, siendo el único hijo de Prince, si moría se quedaría sin heredero, en un descuido Salazar lo ataco a traición, agonizante y aun dudoso del porque la maldición avada kedavra (creación de un sapiens) no lo mato de un solo, pero sin poderse mover, se quedó esperando a que algún animal decidiera convertirlo en su cena.

Así, estaba casi condenado cuando una mujer de negros cabellos se le acerco, era una muggle, bueno, más que una mujer, era una niña muggle, una sobreviviente de la aldea, su nombre lo averiguaría unos años más tarde: Alicia Snape, ella se le acerco, lo observo por largos minutos y se dispuso a marcharse, lo dejo, él se sintió aliviado que esa escoria como comúnmente les llamaba, no lo hubiese tocado.

Poco a poco abría los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz, miro hacia un lado y había un hombre dormido en una cama, miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba Orión, si, su amigo Orión Malfoy, al parecer estaba inconsciente, fue entonces que su mente ágil ato los cabos: las familias acostumbraban tener solo un heredero, así las riquezas no se partían, nadie salvo los Black, que habían estafado a los Weasley, engañándolos y robándoles, e imitando su modelo de reproducirse como conejos, les habían dejado en una situación precaria, sabía que había Weasley en ese otro continente al oriente, enseñando a las tribus (1) sobre magia, al parecer Salazar quería deshacerse de los herederos pues sin ellos las familias perderían poder.

Por otra parte, escucho risas infantiles y de nuevo su visión dejo ver a esa niña que había visto anteriormente, solo que esta vez ella estaba más relajada, reía amablemente con otra niña a su lado, ambas de la misma edad, parecían gemelas pero a la vez eran tan distintas, mientras la chica de negros cabellos era de piel exageradamente pálida, hermosas pecas en su rostro y unos labios deliciosamente rojos de manera natural y al parecer tendría trece o catorce años, la otra chiquilla era de ojos color miel, cabellos alborotados que parecían oro a trasluz y también unos labios, delgados pero igual de deliciosos y hermosos, ambas se acercaron riendo y el solo fingió estar inconsciente aun, sabía que no podía hacer magia pues había llamado a su varita con un Accio y nada, la varita no aparecía.

Alice (o Alicia, da lo mismo) miraba a Nicolai, a sus espaldas Samantha miraba la escena entre asustada y divertida, ella había visto al chico rubio con aire teutón despierto y sabía lo que este buscaba, ella lo había encerrado en un cofre. Distraída estaba Samantha que no vio cuando su hermana empezó a acariciar la frente del sujeto que ella estaba, más que segura, había participado del ataque a su aldea, pero no, su hermana, la inteligencia con pies, había decidido subir con ayuda de sus hermanos a los tres tipos que habían encontrado aún con vida, a la carreta de ayuda que su padre les había entregado diciéndoles que buscaran sobrevivientes entre los pobladores, ellas solo habían localizado a cuatro y sus hermanos a tres más, pero su padre les había ordenado ocultar a los otros y dejar a estos tres juntos, también ordeno guardar lo que el llamo "canalizadores" (las varitas) en un cofre de plomo.

Mientras tanto, oculto de todos, Marcus, el padre de las niñas observaba todo con sumo cuidado en los detalles, sabia lo bondadosa que Alice solía ser, también lo colaboradora que Samantha se comportaba con ella, de esos tres tipos uno era conocido suyo, era un Weasley, su pelo rojo lo delataba, una zanahoria con patas según su parecer, por el otro, estaban el pelinegro y el rubio, tenían aire de ser unos sangre pura, igual que él, si, Marcus era un sangre pura, un Snape, el último de los sangre pura otomanos, heredo el apellido de su madre, ya que su padre lo negó, con el afán de protegerlo, ahora el protegía a esas dos enanas que encontró al lado del cadáver de su madre, alguien le había abierto el vientre para que viera morir a sus hijas, las no nacidas, cuando el llego la madre había muerto hacia días, pero las niñas estaban encerradas en una especie de hechizo de éxtasis que las tenía ajenas al tiempo y el espacio, era magia ancestral, magia élfica de los tiempos del gran caído.

Así fue como él se hizo padre por cuarta y quinta vez, dos hermosas enanas que eran el delirio de sus hijos, pues ellos no sabían de donde habían salido, pero las querían como si fueran hermanas de sangre, ellos jamás hacían magia en frente de ellas, así ellas no se sentían menos que ellos.

Samantha estaba aburrida, su hermana le había pasado un paño húmedo a los tres tipos, en la frente, para disminuir el cansancio y dolor que sus rostros delataban.

Nicolai era de temple, sabia disimular muy bien y aparentar inconsciencia, pero una flor pequeña que esa niña andaba en el cabello le cayó en la nariz y lo hizo estornudar y en su afán de controlar la seguidilla de estornudos termino abriendo sus ojos, sus estornudos despertaron a Orión y al pelirrojo de al lado, quien resulto ser William, un Weasley, ¿Qué hacia un Weasley ahí? Esa era una pregunta que exigía respuesta, pero él no sabía que hacer ya que una cuchilla le rozaba el cuello…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manfred había degustado en silencio el guiso que Dobby le había dado, a su izquierda estaba Severus y a su derecha Pomfrey, quien muy incómoda había defendido en más de una ocasión a los muggles, a la cabecera de la mesa estaba Abraxas, luego el lord, que dicho sea de paso, estaba muy molesto por no ser el quien estaba a la cabeza, ¿el tipo estaba loco? Nadie le quitaba la cabecera a Abraxas en su propia casa, luego estaban Lucius y Bellatrix, la madre de Lucius no estaba presente, y unos espacios reservados para la visita de Narcisa Black y su hermana Andrómeda quienes se unirían a la cena y volverían esa conversación algo muy interesante.

Pues mi buen Manfred, aun no entiendo a tu sobrina, eso de defender muggles no es algo muy inteligente de su parte, vale que la fama de tu familia les precede y eso le asegura la supervivencia – decía un Tom Riddle mirando de soslayo a Poppy, mientras muy educadamente trataba de hacer una amenaza velada.

Pues mi estimado Tom – contesto Manfred sabiendo que al lord no le gustaba que lo tutearan ni que se le pusieran al nivel – ante cualquier amenaza ella me tiene a mí, al mejor duelista de los últimos 50 años – se burlaba Manfred – al que ningún lord oscuro o lord blanco podría derrotar fácilmente.

Mi lord – interrumpió Lucius – ¿usted es duelista? Es que nos gustaría aprender algo de usted.

¿te gustaría ver un duelo mi querido Lucius? Creeme que nada me haría más feliz, pero no hay un rival a mi nivel en este lugar – dijo el lord queriendo picar a Manfred pero logrando que Abraxas también se picara.

¿y si hacemos un duelo a tres bandas? Digo, si nos enfrentamos los tres para enseñarle a estos chicos que es bueno saber estar atento a lo que nos rodea ya que los ataques pueden venir de distintas direcciones y no de un solo lado – agrego Abraxas, queriendo demostrar su valía, aunque desde ya sabía que Manfred era el único capaz de derrotar al lord.

Es una idea tonta que nos vean pelear a nosotros tres, tres adultos en un duelo y sin razón aparente, pero si lo hacemos con una apuesta de por medio, pues me encantaría verlos a ambos en un duelo contra mí – dijo Tom

.

¿y si incluimos a Albus Dumbledore en el duelo? Digo, no creo que el anciano demente quiera perderse la oportunidad de ganar prestigio, ya que su ego es tan grande como su deseo de manipulación, ¿lo invitamos?

¿con que propósito Manfred? – Tom vio ahí una oportunidad única – si me das una justificación hasta podría pensar en buscar darle un poco de propaganda al "evento" y potenciarte como candidato a maestro de aurores.

Jajajajaja, eso sería gracioso, Manfred Prince el sujeto que menos quiere al ministerio de la magia, trabajando para ellos, Jajajajaja! Estoy pensando seriamente en esto, seria magnifico dejar fuera de combate al cotilla ese.

Disculpen que me meta, pero Albus no participara a menos que crea tener la ventaja, si logran hacer que el se crea en ventaja, pues entonces el participara, de lo contrario, hasta podría boicotearlos – termino diciendo Poppy Pomfrey luego de estar un rato en silencio escuchando las tarugadas de los adultos mayores.

Ella tiene razón, deberíamos escucharla y no lo digo solo porque sea mi sobrina, según se ella es la única que se opone a Albus ahí en Hogwarts, la única persona que muestra el suficiente valor para llevarle la contraria – dijo Manfred apoyando el simple hecho de que su sobrina era muy inteligente y que ella se oponía a las injusticias.

Es cierto, este año ella ha podido lograr que muchos gryffindor sufran a nuestras manos en justas venganzas.

No mientas Lucius, solo he dejado que se haga justicia en lugar de permitir que se sigan cometiendo las injusticias que día a día trata de permitir Albus. Aunque en el caso de ese cuarteto, creo que solo Minerva y Albus son los que les apoyan, los demás profesores hasta se quejan de ellos.

La verdad es que si puedes lograr que Albus acepte un duelo, me gustaría que fuera uno solo de nosotros contra él – dijo Tom.

Está bien, echémoslo a la suerte y que gane el mejor – dijo Abraxas muy confiado en que si no era él, seria Manfred quien lucharía contra Albus y no el lord oscuro.

Poppy por su parte no sabía si debía alegrarse o preocuparse, pero aun así, sabía que eso retrasaría los planes del lord ya que un duelo de ese calibre lo haría prepararse a conciencia y evitaría hacer movimientos políticos hasta tener asegurada una victoria, si Albus ganaba, el desgaste político lo sufriría el lord, pero si el lord ganaba, seria Albus quien perdería adeptos, ella sabía que su tío entendería sus acciones que iban encaminadas a atrasar la guerra.


End file.
